Forever and Always The story of David Allen
by bassguitarnictation
Summary: when one lucky man wins the x-factor he is on top of the world. But when his newborn baby arrives what will happen when he is alone without his wife? watch as this golden boy copes with fame, fan girls, and a need for love.


It was a beautiful day in the middle of July. I held my girlfriends hand gently in my own as I walked with her through the beautiful country park with the sun shining through the trees. I took a moment to examine her. She had mousey brown hair, a bit bushy, pulled into a ponytail. She was only about 5 ft 3, and wore glasses, but she had a beautiful smile and the body of an athlete. Then again, she was a serious tennis player. Her dream _is _to play at Wimbledon. She glanced back.

"What?" she asked, half laughing.

"Nothing." I told her, shooting a cheeky grin and walking on. I thought about how we met and couldn't help but smile. It was a year and 3 weeks ago almost when I first met her through a friend in college. We were going 10 pin bowling in a small group. I felt a bit awkward because I only knew one person out of the 10 person group, but while they all joked around she came over and sat next to me, trying to help me relax and join in.

"Seriously, what is it Dave?" she asked me, eyes shining with mirth.

"I was just thinking about how cute you were when we met. The little girl who wouldn't let me be unsociable." I teased poking her.

"I'm only a year younger than you mr." she told me, poking me back. "And what do you mean 'when we met'? What about now?" she asked me. I would have been worried if it wasn't for the smile she gave me.

"Well… now you're not really cute anymore." I told her trying to look as serious as possible. She slipped her hand out of mine and went to take a step looking down sadly before I grabbed her hand in mine and pulled her tightly against me. "You're beautiful." I told her, leaning down and giving her a light peck on the lips. She started laughing and punch my chest gently, but making no attempt to remove my arm from her waist.

"We really should go if you want to get to those auditions." I groaned and held her tighter.

"Don't want to." I pouted.

"Well I want you to mr. I need the support, so you can try as well." She said, trying to hide her laughs.

"I thought you wanted to be a tennis player, not a singer?" I half asked half stated.

"I do, but this is more for a laugh." She told me, breaking away and dragging me to where I parked my car. "C'mon love. It's at least a half hour drive and it's already 7."

"You realise even once we get there we'll be spending all day in a queue to audition? Everyone will be there." I moaned in a half arsed sort of way. I honestly didn't really mind going with her. I just didn't know why she insisted I try.

"At least you'll have me and your guitar for company then. We can practice while we wait." I groaned and just faux grumbled to myself for the next 5-minutes until we reached my car. It was a little ford KA in a ruby red colour, giving it its name 'Ruby'. I know, how imaginative. It comes with having a sister who's barely able to talk.

"Well, I still don't have to like it." I said as I turned the engine on. She patted my arm condescendingly and put a CD in. It was what she was going to sing, Patience by Take That. Over the 45 minute journey she played it on loop making sure she remembered every word, every line, every verse, every chorus… talk about a relationship test. "If I start singing that instead of my song I wont be very happy love." I told her, as we parked and I was getting my guitar out.

"Stop being such a baby Hun. You know you don't mind it half as much as you make it look." She told me. I grumbled under my breath.

"Who was it who decided you had to audition again?" I asked.

"Cez."

"Remind me not to send her a Christmas card." I told her. She punched my arm not so lightly. I grabbed onto my arm as if I had been gravely injured and pouted. "The injustice! My own girlfriend beats me!"

"Could be worse." She told me. I shot her an incredulous look. "I might have just never kissed you again." I put on a panicked look and she pecked me gently on the cheek. I sighed and she giggled cutely, taking my hand again and leading me to a building with a smaller than expected queue outside. As we joined the queue we were given numbers. "We might be a while love."

"What makes you say that Sam?" I asked, slightly unimpressed and sarcastically. She chose to ignore it.

"Cause i'm number 2067 and you, Dave, are number 2068." I mumbled under my breath. "What was that love?"

"Nothing Sammy dear." I put on the most innocent look I could muster. She glared at me briefly and sighed in acceptance.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you." She said.

"Because of my brilliant sense of humour?" I suggested. "My ruggedly handsome good looks? My natural charisma? My…"

"Down boy." She said. "Although ill admit, the looks are a plus…" I pouted and got my guitar out. "Oh goody, I can practice now." She told me and I groaned very loudly drawing a number of amused looks.

"Don't you know it by now babe?"

"Nope. Now play mister!"

"For someone who doesn't want to be here she sure likes practicing." I mumbled loudly. She pointedly ignored me and I started playing her song with a sigh. I winced when every now and then she hit a bum note, but if there was one thing I realised about Sam this far into our relationship it was that she didn't take criticism well.

"So, what did you think?" I figured I may as well give it a shot. I wouldn't want her embarrassing herself too much.

"It was all right. You were a bit flat going into the chorus… and you seemed to have trouble finding the right note at the start of the verses. But other than that you were great."

"What do you mean bum note? I was fine."

"Look, ill sing along with you, listen to the difference." So I sang with her, taking extra care to sing it as well as possible while maintaining tempo. Half way through she told me to stop.

"You were hitting a few bum notes, exactly were you said I was. And you were singing way too low. It would throw me off if I wasn't so good. But your not that bad hunny." She told me condescendingly. "Its just not your song." I growled. She could be so frustrating sometimes. So the rest of the day I spent in silence, until it got to around 3 o'clock and Sam was called in. She went in and I sat in the corner with my guitar.

"I thought it was just going to be you Miss Howden?" one of the judges said.

"It is sir, but David is here for support and to play along before his own turn, which is next." She said. The judges just kind of nodded to each other.

"Go ahead then." They told her. I started playing. Less than half way through the chorus they told us to stop.

"Miss Howden, I'm sorry, but I don't think your what we are looking for. Maybe you'd be better off doing something less musically based…" they tried to suggest softly.

Sam looked a bit sad as I swapped seats with her. I gave her a hug as I went to the centre of the floor and took my guitar.

"Well, as you know, I'm David Allen. Call me Dave. I'll be singing and playing I'm yours, by Jason Mraz." I told them. One of them said they quite liked the song and wished me luck. I got up to the first interlude when they asked me to stop. They conferred with themselves before speaking up.

"Congratulations. We'll see you in about a month." They told me simply. "The next stage of auditions will also be held here. You will be expected here on August 2nd at 9am. See you then." They then gave me a ticket basically saying I got through. I went outside followed by Sam. The walk to the car was awkward and as I stowed my guitar in the boot Sam got in the front and turned my radio right up. I sighed as I got in and drove home thinking of why she was so bothered. Finally I pulled up outside her house.

"Whats wrong love?" I asked.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong; you didn't even want to be there! You didn't even rehearse your song! And you still got through! Its just not fair! I hate you!" she screamed, getting out and slamming the door. Her mum opened the door just in time for the distraught girl to run in, with her head in her hands and tears streaming down her face. Her mum came up to me and I rolled the window down.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. I was a bit shocked at what she just said.

"Apparently she hates me." I saw her confused look. "She didn't get through. They didn't like her singing apparently."

"Poor Sam. She was so excited! But… why did that make her say she hated you?"

"Because I did get through." I told her. She gasped.

"Oh, Congratulations! You must be so excited!" I looked up at Sam's window and saw her on her bed crying.

"Not really ma'am. I'd better go before she gets more annoyed at me."

"Oh David, it's not your fault. I'm sure she'll come around soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. See you Later Mrs Howden." I said, turning the engine on again and driving home.

The next month passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time for the second audition. Sam had calmed down and apologized for shouting at me and saying she hated me, but I was apparently on my own for this audition. I was ridiculously nervous this time. Last time was more for Sam's sake, fully expecting to be told no straight away. By the time I was sat waiting my turn to go in I was shaking like a leaf. Luckily, despite having to be there for 9 I wasn't going to be going in until 12. I sat there with my guitar and started practicing. This was apparently the start of the televised ones. I saw cameras all around me as well as the huge crowds. There was a very cute girl about 2 seats to my right, and a group practicing to my left and in front.

I got out my guitar and started practicing. This time I was going to sing Lucky, by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. It was my favourite song. I started with the chords and as soon as I started playing my nerves seemed to disappear. I didn't notice everyone around me turn to watch and listen as I kept singing and I had no idea how loud I was. At that moment I didn't care. All there was was me and the song. I poured all my nerves into it and when I finished I felt much more relaxed. Until, that is, everyone started clapping and cheering. I tried to shoot a grin and give a false bow, but I barley managed it before I sat back down.

I continued to strum gently for a few minutes before one of the camera crews came over and started recording me. I just tried to pay it no mind as I sang to myself, just random songs to take my mind off what was to come. Finally it was my turn. I entered with my guitar hanging behind my back. And yes, there they were. Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh, and Danni Minogue.

"Hi david, how are you?" Danni asked. I decided to be a little bit cheeky.

"Fantastic. I mean, I didn't know you were more beautiful in person!" I was shocked when she actually blushed. Louis turned to Simon and smirked.

"He's better than you." Louis said simply. Simon ignored the by play.

"So what is it your going to sing for us David?"

"Dave, please. And I'm going to sing Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Although ill be singing both parts." I said, shooting another grin at Danni, and a wink. Again, she blushed.

"I don't think I know it. Well, whenever your ready Dave." Simon said in a 'get on with it' sort of voice. I gave him a mock salute, getting a snort from Danni and Louis and pulled my guitar from my back. I again started playing and singing and I got to the second verse before I was stopped.

"That was fantastic Dave. Where did you learn to sing?" Danni asked.

"I've never been taught. Ill just sing whenever, if I'm walking down the street, going to the store, out with my friends. It's a fun thing to do." I said simply.

"Well, I'll agree with Danni, that's a yes from me." Louis said.

"And me." Danni agreed. "Simon?"

"I don't know what it is about you. Your cheeky, Danni seems ready to jump you… and despite that you have a good voice. Yes. Congratulations, your through to the next round. We shall see you in London in 2 weeks." I was shocked and it must have shown. Danni came up and hugged me.

"Congratulations. Why don't you go call your parents and tell them the good news?" I Beamed and hugged her tightly back.

"Thank you so much." I told them as a whole, before exiting through the door. As soon as I got outside I called my mum. "Mum…"

"Did you get through? How did it go? Were the judges there? What did they say?"

"Mum! Calm down. The judges were all there! But… I'm sorry… I got through!" I told her excitedly.

"Oh I have to tell your Nan's, and your aunt and your brothers and sisters!" she squealed.

"I'm just going to call Sam and then head home. I'll see you later mum. Love you." I told her, hanging up. As soon as I did I dialled Sam's number,

"Hey love, what's up?"

"Hey Hun, I had my second audition today." I told her excitedly.

"Its all right Hun. I told you it was no point getting your hopes up. I mean, luck can only get you so far." I was very annoyed at her for that comment.

"You know, sometimes I don't know why I put up with you!" I hissed down the phone and hung up. Not 30 seconds later I got a text suggesting that my parents weren't married when I was born. I growled and stormed back to my car to drive home. When I stepped through the door my entire family was there waiting for me.

"Congratulations!" they all yelled. I beamed and blushed.

"Thank you. But it was only the second audition. We still have the main auditions, then boot camp, and then the actual shows." I told them. They just shrugged it off.

"We don't care! Your through on the X-factor!" they squealed. As my sister held her arms for me to pick her up I wondered why Sam couldn't be as supportive. Maybe we were just growing apart. I sighed and picked up my sister she was 3.

"Heya Sophie. How are you?" I asked her in a slight baby voice.

"Davey!" she giggled. "Davey sing!" I chuckled and held her to my chest as the rest of the family hugged me and patted my back.

"So, where's Sam?" mum asked.

"She isn't coming." I told her sadly.

"She have tennis or something? I mean, that girl. You'd think she could take one night off to celebrate this."

"Its not tennis mum."

"Than what is… She did it again didn't she?" mum hissed.

"Its fine mum. Everything will be fine in a few days."

"I don't care! She is a selfish little girl and you deserve much better!" she told me. I ignored her and went back to the small celebration. I ignored the small hole in my stomach for the evening and just concentrated on having a good night.

The next day I got a call from Sam asking me to meet her at the park. I drove there 5 minutes early and saw her mum pull up and Sam with red cheeks, almost like shed been crying. She walked slowly up to me and her mum drove away. She hugged me gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's just; I really wanted to be on that show! Just so I could tell my friends I got through a couple of rounds!"

"Hun, if its so important to you than I will quit it."

"No! Its your dream to go somewhere with your music! Its all you ever wanted. I… Its selfish of me not to support you when you've supported me with my tennis." I smiled gently at her.

"I wont deny it didn't hurt yesterday when you were saying about luck, but as long as you wont do it again, I can forgive it this time. I love you Sammy." I told her, hugging her tightly back.

"Thank you love." She told me and we kissed again. It was almost hesitant and tender, and it was almost… missing something. It confused me quite a bit.

"So what did you do yesterday?" I asked her, taking her hand and starting to walk.

"I had practice all day. You caught me on my lunch break. It was fun. Johnny was good competition; I think he's been practicing." She told me. I didn't notice her look down slightly when she mentioned him. Johnny was a boy a year older than me and Sam had been wanted to play for a while now. "We're going out to dinner so he can give me a few pointers." I shrugged this off thinking that it was only a few pointers. "He says he really thinks I have potential, and that I have a strong arm."

"I've been telling you that for ages love." I told her mockingly. She hit me with a slight grin. "Point proven." I said, rubbing it gently. She awwwwed and kissed my cheek.

"You look so cute when your pouting…" she said in a baby voice. I nudged her gently and she tripped. As she was falling she grabbed my arm dragging me down with her and we both fell onto the grass. I started a quick tickling match with her and soon had her pinned. Her hair was splayed all over the grass and she looked very cute at that moment. I leaned down and kissed her, slipping a small amount of tongue, but again, something was missing, and I just didn't know what. We lay there side by side looking at the clouds for about 5 minutes before it started to rain, and I jumped up laughing as Sam squealed. I followed her at a jog as she sprinted to my car, and by the time I got there she was glaring at me.

"You know how frizzy the rain makes my hair?"

"I happen to like it when its frizzy." I stated with a cheeky grin. She growled threateningly and I opened the car door. It was then I got a call from work. Apparently they needed me to work the bar tonight, and id have to be in in… 2 hours. Damn. I hate 1 til 3 shifts. I sighed and started the car. "Well, hate to cut any time with you short, especially when its not even been 30 minutes, but I need to be in work in 2 hours, and I need a shave and shower, and I need to iron my clothes." I told her. She looked surprisingly nonplussed. Normally if I did this she would have a fit. I was curious, but just amounted it to her apology. She joked with me as I drove and got out the car as soon as I got her home. Again, strange, since she normally kissed me goodbye. I shrugged it off as she waved and headed home to get ready for work.

The next two weeks crawled by in contrast to the first month between auditions. I was headed down to London for the next two week for these auditions. Although if I got knocked out I could come straight home after it happened. I got my mum to drop me off at the station and gave her and Sophie a hug and a kiss each before taking my suitcase and guitar and going to find my train. I picked up a book in WHSmiths called 'Eragon' to read on the train and a coffee from a coffee shop in the square. I sat on the train with my book in my lap and my coffee on the small table in front of me, my luggage overhead when I heard a cough. I looked up briefly and looked down.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. You probably don't remember me…"

"You were there at the auditions for X-factor 2 weeks ago, weren't you? You sat a couple seats away from me." I said, trying to remember.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. I shook my head, still reading my book. She was silent for a few minutes. "So you got through?" I nodded. "Congratulations. Not that it was any surprise or anything, what after your impromptu performance for us all. You are a great singer." She said. I finally gave up and put the book down taking a proper glance at the girl. My breath caught in my throat. I was wrong when I simply registered the girl as cute two weeks ago. She was gorgeous. She had red hair hanging to between her shoulder blades, a beautiful heart shaped face and beautiful blue eyes, with a perfectly proportioned slim figure.

"Your not going to give up are you?" I asked with a grin. She shot one back.

"Nope. I'm Rachel." She said, holding out her hand. I took it.

"Dave." I told her simply. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." There was a moment's awkward silence.

"So, I assume you got through as well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, although I apparently need to work on my singing. I got a yes from Danni and Louis, but a no from Simon." She told me.

"I got a yes from all three. They seemed quite impressed… Well, Simon said I had attitude but I was a good enough singer." I explained at her shocked look. She giggled.

"What did you do for him to say that?"

"Well, I flirted with Danni a bit…" she gasped.

"You didn't!"

"Well, I told her she's much more beautiful in person and winked. She seemed to like it if the blush was anything to go by."

"Of course she was! You'd make any red blooded woman hot!" Rachel said, before clamping her hands over her mouth, turning bright red, and trying to hide her face.

"Thanks. And I may have saluted at Simon when he said I could sing my song now." She gave a nervous laugh at that, obviously still embarrassed by what shed just said.

"So how old are you?"

"I turned 18 last July. How about you?" I asked her.

"I turn 24 in October." She said, seemingly sad.

"Whats up with that? I mean, I know girls don't like getting older, but still…"

"Well, I'm a bit old for you, aren't I?"

"I'll tell you now, if it wasn't for the fact I have a girlfriend then id be extremely interested." I told her. She seemed to get a glint in her eye.

"Really? You really find me attractive?" I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah. At least physically. I don't know you well enough to know if I like your personality yet. But as I said, I have a girlfriend at the moment, sorry."

"She must be quite a girl." I squirmed. I wanted to say yes, but something was holding me back. I really did have to think on the me and Sam situation. Shed been much more distant lately.

"She was." I whispered to myself.

"Was? What, she pass away or something?" Rachel asked.

"No, I meant is… she… she is…" I said, not even convincing myself. Rachel just smirked.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"Pretty much anything. I love modern country and soft rock though. How about you?"

"I really like pop and club, although soft rock isn't too bad. I didn't take you for a banjo person though." She said.

"If you hear modern country you'll never usually hear a single banjo in it. Its more like a blues rock style." I told her. "You'll hear at the auditions. I was planning on doing something like that for my next song." I told her. We spent the rest of the train ride getting to know each other. I was feeling guilty for talking to Rachel, and more so for enjoying talking to Rachel. We got to London and shared a taxi to the hotel, since everything was paid for by the show. When we got there I signed in and got my room key. I was room 103 while Rachel was room 327, two floors up. We said our goodbyes and went to get settled in, trading numbers. When I got to the room I saw another person already in there unpacking. They had chosen the bed by the window, which didn't bother me as it meant I could have the bed by the minibar and toilet. I didn't see much point in unpacking, just in case I didn't get through the auditions, so I just put my suitcase in the closet.

"Hey man, I'm just going to explore the hotel a bit. See you later." I told him. Orientation was tomorrow according to the schedule, and as it was only 4 o'clock I still had a short while before dinner. I stepped out my room and walked to the lifts, first taking it to the top floor where I heard there was a garden. When I got up there it was a nice enough garden, but much to cold to actually be enjoyable. I quickly went back inside after having a quick look around it, this time heading to the ground floor, where the restaurant, sushi bar and bar where. I had a look around and promised to try the sushi tonight, as I had never had it. By the time id finished looking around the restaurants 3 quarters of an hour had passed and my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dave? Its Rach."

"Hey Rach. Whats up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you fancied coming and exploring the hotel with me and my room mate?" she asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Well, Janet, she's my room mate by the way, really wants to see the rooftop garden, so we are just on our way up there. How about you meet us there in 10 minutes?" she asked and I stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. Ill meet you up there in 10." I said.

"Great. See you then." And with that she hung up. I openly laughed as I started up the stairs at a leisurely pace. I knew they'd both be freezing by the time I got up there. In fact, by the time I got up there they were huddled together and shivering. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"You… knew…" Rachel said angrily through chattering teeth.

"You said 10 minutes. I was less than 10 minutes." I said trying to look innocent and offering her my coat and jumper. She put on my jumper and handed my coat to Janet. Underneath them I was just wearing a skin tight shirt and blue jeans. "Anyway, now i've had my fun, shall we head inside?" I asked, holding the door open for them. They didn't move. "Err, Rach? You're the one who's cold here…" she quickly shook herself and scampered forward, followed closely by Janet.

"Your evil, you know that?" Rachel asked me. I grinned at her and chuckled.

"Well, why don't we head down and see the restaurant, maybe you two would be interested in joining me for some Sushi tonight? I've always wanted to try some…" I said. They shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't that raw fish?" Rachel asked in disgust, Janet looking equally disgusted.

"Yeah, but its been highly recommended to me and I've always wanted to try it." I said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Janet said.

Rachel seemed to be swallowing something nasty. "S… Sure." She said reluctantly. I beamed at her.

"See, you always have to give something a try." I said as I felt my phone vibrate. "Scuse me." Is said, as we reached our floor. I took my phone out and looked at the text.

_David, I think you really need to see this and __I'm sorry to be the one to show you…_

It stopped there and was from Sam's mum. I just shrugged it off and continued on to show the girls. 15 minutes later I felt my phone vibrate again. I again asked to be excused and went off to the side to view the message. This time there was no text, just a video. It was of Sam. I immediately got worried.

The video showed her walking into the house holding Johnny's hand. She took him to the front room, turned down the lights and closed the curtains, putting a chick flik on. She then sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. If this wasn't bad enough, before the opening credits had even ended she leaned up and started to kiss him passionately. I stopped the video there. I changed to write a text and struggled to keep my calm.

_Sam, Could you explain something to me?_

I sent. About a minute later I got a reply.

_Course __Hun. Whats got you confused…?_

I sent the video. Apparently mine was better at sending than Mrs Howden's as not 2 minutes later Sam was ringing me.

"Dave, I can explain!" she started. I knew as soon as she said that that there wasn't anything to explain.

"Explain? You want to explain why you were in _his _lap trying to suck his tonsils out? You want to explain why, while your still going out with me, you are going around with _him _behind my back?!" I hissed. I saw Rachel look over and look a bit shocked at seeing me on the phone. I realised it wasn't because I was on the phone, but because I had tears streaming down my face. "Do you want to explain why you felt the need to do this to me? What did I do Sam? Did I hurt you?"

"David, Its not what it looks like! I swear!"

"So you didn't just climb on his lap and start kissing him? I have the video Sam! I saw it happening! He didn't do anything to provoke you! It was _all _you!"

"Dave please!"

"Just… Just why?" I asked, broken as I slumped into a chair.

"Its not you! Your perfect! Its so frustrating! Everybody loves you; my friends always compare me to you, and now with the x-factor and everything… I just couldn't take it any more! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I loved you you know." I told her thinking of something I had in my room.

"You don't mean that." I could hear the desperation almost for her to know I didn't actually love her.

"Given one more month and I was going to… I was… Ask your mother… I… I cant… I have to go… Have a good life Sam…" I finished broken as I hung up. I heard her call my name just before I did, but I ignored it. I sat there in the corner just crying. After a minute Rachel came over and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I quickly drew myself together and gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry; I have to head back to my room now. I wont be able to join you for dinner." I told her quietly. "Why don't you keep exploring?" I asked, heading to the stairs. I started to climb and just kept climbing and climbing all the way to the rooftop garden, having realised it was the only place id really get privacy. I paid no heed to the cold, and ignored when it started to rain. I didn't even notice when someone sat next to me, holding an umbrella.

"You know, I never thought someone as cute as you would be sitting up here in the freezing rain without so much as a jumper on." I didn't even think who the voice could belong to.

"Yeah, well see what your like when you just find out your girlfriend of over a year is cheating on you." I said in a monotone.

"Id rather not if its all the same." The person said. I snorted.

"Good choice." The person next to me sighed. We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"C'mon, lets go back to my suite and try cheer you up." I got up and followed automatically. I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I just followed the person to one of the penthouse suites. "Much better. Now why don't we get you out of those soaked clothes Dave?" they asked. I finally looked to see who it was and was rather shocked.

"Miss Minogue?" I asked. She giggled at me.

"Danni please Dave. Now out of those clothes before you catch a cold." She said. I couldn't resist.

"You just want to see me in my boxers." She spluttered a bit, almost embarrassing. "It's alright; I'm not going to complain." I said. She blushed a bright red and smiled slightly, tugging at my shirt.

"You might not, and I might not, but other contestants may see it as favouritism." She said, smiling that pretty smile at me. I managed a weak laugh.

"You have a pretty smile." I told her. I suddenly remembered Sam's and got a bit sad again. I mean, knowing we were drifting apart and finding out she cheated are two different things.

"And your just hot Mr Allen." She told me with a laugh. "Now, why did this girlfriend of yours cheat on you?" she asked, continuing to help with my soaked clothes.

"She said I was too perfect and she couldn't take the pressure." I said, sadly. "I mean, how can _anyone _be too perfect? Especially me?" I asked. "Isn't perfect exactly right?" I asked. Danni looked at me sympathetically.

"Well, so far I can see how she could see you as perfect. Your charming, funny, extremely sexy, have a gorgeous body…" she said. "And a wonderful singing voice. Oh, and you give wonderful hugs." She said. I chuckled weakly.

"Thanks." I said. "I suppose id best go and get a change of clothes." I said. She kind of shrugged and lay cropped up on the bed.

"If you must, but I'm enjoying the view." She joked.

"Damn sexy older women. If it weren't for this contest and recent events id definitely try my luck with you." I said, shooting a grin, before leaving wearing only a pair of boxers and my contacts. This is were I realised my main problem. I had to go through the girls' floor to get to my floor. I groaned as I realised this, but trudged on. I went down the first flight of stairs and then the second. As I was about to enter the boys corridor Rachel was coming up the stairs.

"David?!" she yelled in surprise. This cause a rush of people to come onto the stairwell for some reason.

"Err… hi Rach." I said, waving awkwardly. "How are you?"

"How am…? Why are you half naked? Where have you been? I've been looking for you?!" she yelled.

"I was out on the roof and my clothes got soaked, so I didn't want to make all the corridors soaked by wearing them in here."

"And where are they now?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I left them on the roof. Again, same problem." I told her. "Now can I go to my room and put some clothes on please?" I asked. She had moved and blocked my way.

She pouted at me. "But I'm so enjoying the view…"

"Well, if you get to see then its only fair I do…" I said to her, expecting her to blush and move. It worked I suppose. She blushed. And she moved… Straight to me, to grab my arm and drag me to my room. When we were inside she locked the door so my room mate couldn't get in and pushed me onto the bed. She then started unbuttoning her shirt with that glint in her eyes and that cute blush. It took me a second to realise what was happening. "Rach… Rachel, stop a second!" I said.

"What?" she asked, shirt half undone.

"I cant do this. I split up from my girlfriend not 2 hours ago, and I hardly know you!" I said.

"Don't you like me?" she asked.

"Of course! Your hot, sweet and funny. And its so cute when your shy, but I… I'm not that kind of guy. I don't like having a one nighter or something. I want it to be with someone I like." I said.

"You're a virgin? That's so sweet." She said. I was almost sickened by how casual it sounded. "Not that I'm an expert or anything. I mean, I've only had sex what, 5 times and that was all with my boyfriend when I was 16. So not in about…"

"Id stop while your ahead. I'm not a virgin, but I've only ever done it with one person." I told her.

"I'm not a slut or anything!" she exclaimed.

"I never said you were… its just… I don't know, I'm a romanticist. I've never liked girls who go around and talk about it and how many times… I…" she seemed to be crying. I pulled her into my arms. "Not like that! I mean, I told you you have a chance if I wasn't with anyone… so now's your chance. Make me know you. Make me like you, and we'll see how it goes." I told her. Her sobs slowly subsided. "How about we still do dinner now we've calmed down." I suggested and nudged her to the door. "Now shoo so I can get changed for a date." I told her with a wink. She seemed hesitant. "I think one peep show is enough for today." I told her with a grin. She giggled, back to shy Rach. She walked out the room, letting my room mate in on the way past.

"I'll see you in the lobby in an hour." She called sweetly. I smiled back as she left my sight down the corridor.

"Dude, you are my hero!" my room mate said. "She is so hot! And the thing with the hall and the boxers!" he said. He then held out his hand. "Mark Hewitt. Nice to meet you."

"Dave Allen. Nice to meet you too. And that was Rach." I told him, shaking his hand. "Now if you'll excuse me I kind of need a shower." I told him heading into the bathroom and grabbing my shower gel, deodorant, toothbrush and toothpaste. I thought about the day as I felt the water hitting my back. It was bittersweet. That was the best I could describe it. I mean, breaking up with Sam was terrible, and it would take a while to fully recover, but not as long as id have thought. And no matter how much I thought about that topic my mind would always stray to Danni or Rachel. They were both so beautiful and both seemed ready to jump my bones at a moments notice. It was quite an ego boost.

I got out the shower and brushed my teeth taking a good look at myself in the mirror. I wasn't that bad looking. I was 5ft 9" with a muscular build, blue eyes and brown hair. I had a bit of facial hair, but kept it trimmed to a 5 o'clock shadow with broad shoulders and a strong chin. Having said that, I wouldn't have thought myself as attractive as Rachel and Danni seemed to think I am. I spat and left the bathroom with my towel round my waist, allowing mark to go in and get ready for dinner.

I walked up to my closet and just thought 'smart casual'. With that thought I immediately got four items of clothing out. Underwear, socks, a pair of pale blue, slightly faded jeans, and a black button up T-Shirt which had thin grey stripes going vertically. The shirt was slightly small, but Sam had loved it. I pulled on the boxers quickly before Mark came out the shower and followed with my jeans. I put my shirt on but didn't button it up quite yet, having realise I had forgotten to put my cologne on. I reached into my suitcase again and pulled out a bottle of CK One, spraying it on my neck and chest. I then buttoned the shirt apart from the last two and looked at my watch. I still had 40 minutes. I thought of the pool table in the bar, and decided I may as well. As I headed to the door I picked up my key and wallet, before realising my phone was in Danni's room. I walked up there, shooting a smile whenever I saw one of the girls looking at me.

In 5 minutes I was there. I knocked on the door and about a minute later it opened and Danni's head poked around. When she saw it was me she invited me in and I stepped forward nervously. It was then I saw she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Err… Hi Danni. I need to get my phone? I think I left it up here before." I said. She smiled. Such a beautiful smile… I shook myself.

"Yeah, sure Dave, its just over there on my bedside table. I took the pleasure of adding my number to it." She told me. I smiled at her.

"Who'd have thought you were into younger men?" I asked her cheekily. She came up to me and placed her hand on my chest, leaning up to my ear and bending one of her legs behind her.

"Only when they're as sexy as you." She said quietly. Her breath on my neck sent shivers up my spine and I had to quickly adjust myself. She stepped back and I went and got my phone from the bedside table. "So where are you going?"

"I'm meeting one of the other contestants for dinner. We both needed a bit of cheering up." I told her. I missed a slight downcast look in her eyes. "Id have asked you to join us, but it would look suspicious if one of the judges was eating with a contestant and then always said how great they were."

"And what makes you think ill always say how great you are?"

This time I leaned down so our lips were almost touching. "Because you like me." I told her before taking a step back and towards the door. As I put my hand on the doorknob she stopped me with a hand on the inside of my elbow.

"Text me?"

"Only if you text me first." I replied having a quick internal battle before leaning down and kissing her cheek. I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway before heading gown the stairs. When I got there I still had 40 minutes left. I looked at my phone. I had one new text message.

_Hey __Dave, its Rach. Sry, I'm gna B a bit l8r than we sed. Meet u dwn at bwt 7?_

I checked my watch and saw it was 20 to 6. I shrugged.

_Hey Rach. Its Dave. 7's fine. Ill go an make the booking for the actual restaurant. We can try the sushi 2moz. C U then._

I got down to the lobby in about 10 minutes, walking slowly down the stair and went into the bar. I got myself a beer and went over to the pool table. I just sat at one of the nearby table watching two girls playing with another 3 watching. The 3 came over.

"Hey." One of them said. A tall, thin blonde with a very thin figure. "I'm Sarah. This is Lauz and Paula, and those two playing pool are Georgia and Taylor." She said. They all looked pretty similar. Died blond hair, tall thin figures, and long legs.

"I'm Dave." I said, smiling at them and gesturing that they could sit.

"So you were the guy walking around in his underwear earlier?"

I blushed slightly but nodded. "Yeah, my clothes were soaked so I didn't want to get the halls wet."

"Trust me, none of the girls are complaining." She told me, giving me a predatory look that was making me uncomfortable. I took a drink of my San Miguel. "So you just come down to watch people playing pool?"

"Well, I came down to play while I waited for someone. Then I realised id need someone to play with." I told them with a shrug.

I could have sworn one of them muttered 'you can play with me anytime'. I blushed a bit more hearing that. "Why don't you play against me after Georgia and Taylor?" Sarah said.

I thought for a minute. It wouldn't do any harm. Its not like I am flirting with them. Or at least, not consciously. "Sure. If you give me about 5 minutes though I've just got to go and check something." I said, remembering about checking reservations. I stood and headed to the restaurant.

"Okay. Don't be too long now." They called as one. It was creepy. I just waved and carried on. Shortly I came to the restaurant were a man was standing at the door.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked.

"I was looking to make a booking for 7 o'clock for 2?" I half asked half stated.

"Let me see… just one moment please." With that he started looking through his book. "Ah, here we are. Table for two. Right next to the dance floor. Do you have any Identification sir?" I reached into my wallet and handed over my drivers licence. "Excellent. Would you like to check our wine lists so that a bottle is waiting on the table when you arrive?"

"Erm… do you have a bottle of champagne? Louis roiderer?" I asked. It was the house champagne at the hotel where I worked.

"A fine choice sir. It shall be waiting at the table when you arrive. So, reservation for two with a bottle of louis roiderer, under the name Allen."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"I shall see you shortly sir." The man said in an obvious yet friendly dismissal and I went back to the bar just in time to see Georgia and Taylor finish off. It was 5 past 6 so I had plenty of time. Sarah smiled at me when she saw me and started to rack em up. I smiled back and went and picked up one of the ques while the other girls mumbled to themselves.

"Well, since you were here first, why don't you break?" I asked her with a cheeky grin.

"Ok, but you have to go easy on me. I'm not all that good." I just smiled.

"I'm sure your not that bad." As soon as I said that she hit the white. It was a good job I had fast reflexes, because it flew over the triangle of balls straight towards my… well, you get the idea. I caught it about 2 inches away. "Ok, maybe you are." I said with a scared grin. I walked round and put the white on the table. "How are you holding the cue?" I asked. She showed me. "Okay, you shouldn't hold it in your fist like that. You lose dexterity and power. Lay your hand flat against the table." I suggested softly. She did. I took the end of the queue and placed it between two of her knuckles. "See how much smoother that is, and how much easier to change the angle?" she nodded. "Now just slide the queue back and forewards gently. Don't hit the ball just yet." She did as I was telling her. "That's it. Nice and gently." I then did a trick I had done with Sam once. "Now close your eyes and just keep doing that." She did and I picked up the white. When she started the downstroke I quickly places the white in front of the queue and before she even realised what she had done she had hit the triangle and potted two reds.

"Oh my god! I actually did it! Thank you!" she squealed, hugging me. She quickly got off and I told her to try again, only this time try and aim so the white hits a red. Her second shot wasn't bad, but it didn't pot any.

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm still shocked I hit it!" she said, smiling like the cat that caught the canary. That explanation had taken another 5 minutes. It was now 10 past.

"Okay. So my turn." I said. I decided to try and play worse than usual. My first three shots I potted balls, and then I tried to miss the fourth one. I did and it looked like I had tried my hardest.

"Ooh, better luck next time." Sarah said jokingly. I shot her a mock glare which caused them to laugh. She quickly walked to the white and took her shot again, this time potting a red. She was lined up for an easy shot with the ball already almost in the pocket so she got another one then. Then she missed again. As she was taking her shots I had taken another couple of gulps of my beer.

"Nice shots." I told her, walking up to take my turn. This time I potted just one, and missed despite actually trying. "Damn." I muttered to myself.

The game continued in this fashion for another 10 minutes, with Sarah missing a shot and somehow giving me some tough snookers to get out of. Eventually it was to the point were I had one yellow and the black while Sarah had two reds and the black. I potted my red and named the pocket, telling Sarah that, no she wouldn't have to do that. I aimed and took the shot, potting the ball exactly where I said I would. There was a nervous moment when the white seemed to be following, but luckily no such thing happened. I smiled at Sarah. "Good game." I told her.

"Yeah. I'm better than I thought." I just smiled knowingly and went up to the bar with my finished beer, asking for a coke instead. I went over and sat with the girls again, noting it was half past. We just talked and they all asked for my number and insisted I have theirs. I just accepted it. At about 10 to I said my goodbyes and went to wait for Rachel in the lobby. I didn't have to wait long. Less than a minute later she came down wearing a beautiful blue dress. I walked up and held out my arm for her.

"Good evening my lady." I said, putting on my poshest voice. She giggled.

"Good evening kind sir." She replied, taking my arm.

"You look beautiful Rach." I told her.

"Thank you. You look quite sexy yourself." She replied, shyly. I shot her a cheeky grin.

"Of course." I replied pompously. She giggled again. She had quite a nice little giggle. I led her to the restaurant.

"Good evening Mr Allen. Reservation for two?" the man at the desk asked.

"Yes sir." I told him with a smile. He led us to the table were two freshly poured glasses of champagne awaited us with the bottle in an ice bucket to the side.

"Champagne David? You don't do things by half, do you?"

"Well, why do something half as good when you can do the full thing just as easily." I replied, holding her chair out for her. She sat and I went and took my own seat.

"The menu sir, Madam." The man said, handing us one each. "And the wine list." He said, handing it to me. I accepted with a smile.

"Thank you sir."

"When you are ready just close your menus and someone will be along for your order shortly." With that he turned and went back to the entrance.

"This is lovely Dave."

"Thank you. I figured I for one need cheering up so trying something different probably isn't the best idea right now. And you didn't seem too excited to try sushi either." I told her.

"What? Of course I…" I shot her a grin and raised my eyebrow in question. "Was it that obvious?"

"The only thing more obvious than that was that you find me attractive." I told her, winking. She punched my shoulder lightly and blushed heavily. "What is it with girls and hitting me?"

"Awww, is the big strong sexy man hurt by little old me?" she asked in a baby voice. I pouted and rubbed my shoulder jokingly, getting a laugh. There was a couple of minutes silence while we picked out dinner. "Are you going to have a starter?" she asked.

"Its tempting. I mean, that melon and ham looks quite nice." I told her.

"I agree. Ho about if we get one and share?" she asked. "If I have the whole thing I don't think I could finish my main."

"What are you thinking of having?"

"I was thinking the chicken breast with sautéed potatoes. You?"

"I was thinking the leg of lamb in the wine sauce with potatoes on the side." I replied.

"Okay, so are we ready to order?" I nodded and we closed our menus. After only a moment one of the waiters was over to take our order.

"Good evening sir, madam. Are you ready to order."

"Yes please." I replied.

"Okay, what would you like for starters?"

"We would like to share a melon and ham starter please." Rachel told him.

"And for the main course?"

"I would like the chicken breast with sautéed potatoes, please."

"Very nice choice, ma'am. And you sir?"

"I would like the leg of lamb in a red wine sauce, with roast potatoes on the side."

"Wonderful. And would you like any wine?"

"I think the champagne is enough for now thank you." I replied. He nodded.

"You meal should be here shortly." He replied before walking off.

"So what do you think of the champagne?" I asked Rachel, taking a sip.

"I haven't actually tried it yet. How about you?" she responded.

"Its not bad. It's the house champagne where I work, so its good enough for millionaires."

"Oh, Dave! You didn't spend a fortune on the champagne did you?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"No. Its only about £60 a bottle." She seemed to choke slightly.

"Only £60?"

"It's a nice champagne, and I wanted us to have fun." I told her with a shrug. She placed her hand on mine as it rested on the table.

"Id have had fun anyway." She told me, looking in my eyes. "Although, it is very nice." She told me. I grinned at her and we just had a bit of random talk while we waited. After 20 minutes our starter came, along with two side plates. I let Rachel take hers first before taking my own. We each agreed it was nice and filled a bit of the void in our stomachs as we waited for our mains. Not another 10 minutes after finishing the starter said mains came out. My lamb was absolutely delicious, and Rachel shared the same sentiments over her chicken.

As they took our plates away the waiter came over again. "Any drinks? Would you like to see the desert menu?"

"How about another bottle of champagne? And yes, the deserts menu if we may." I replied. He nodded and went to get another bottle and the menu.

"Dave, not another bottle! Its expensive!"

"Rach, I have over 3 grand in my account right now from all the work I've been doing. I don't mind splurging a bit on a wonderful night." I told her. She awed and squeezed my hand gently. The waiter was soon back with the bottle and the menu and after pouring us some of the champagne he left us with the desert list. Straight away I knew what I was having.

"I think I'm going to have the strawberries in chocolate. How about you?"

"I'm going to have the Sticky Toffee Pudding. Its my favourite." I told her with a grin.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate any more."

"I don't. But sticky toffee pudding isn't just chocolate, its genius!" I proclaimed with a wink, much to her amusement. I could feel I was starting to get slightly tipsy. The waiter came over again and we ordered our deserts, which were ready not even 5 minutes later. I moved my chair round so I was close to Rachel when she decided she wanted to try something shed seen in almost all romantic movies. She took my spoon and scooped up some of my desert before feeding it to me. I struggled not to laugh at this. Sam would never have done this. She was much to reserved for open displays of affection.

I returned the favour by feeding her one of her strawberries. This way of eating took us over 15 minutes. By the time we were done it was 10 o'clock and I was quite tipsy. Rachel seemed a bit drunk. I led her up to her room and she leant against the door as I stood in front of her. "Tonight was the best night I've ever had Dave. Thank you so much." She told me.

"It was no problem Rach. I had a lot of fun with you tonight." I told her. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"At orientation. Et you at 8:30 in the lobby?" she asked me. I nodded with a smile. "well, goodnight." She said softly. I stepped forward slowly without really realising.

"Goodnight Rach." I said, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss. It lasted about 5 seconds before I pulled back. I walked slowly down the corridor with a huge smile on my face. As soon as I got into my room I turned my phone back on and noticed I had about 20 messages. A few were from Danni asking how my date went and the rest were from the other girls from the bar. I was about to reply when Danni called. I quickly went back into the hall so as not to wake Mark and answered.

"Hey Danni." I said.

"Hey Dave. How did the date go?"

"It was great, although my wallets hurting a bit." I joked.

"How much did you spend?"

"About £120 on 2 bottles of champagne, another £100 on the actual meals, and about a £33 tip." I calculated. "So about £253." I told her.

"That's not too bad. I once had a dinner that cost over £1000." She told me. You could almost here her smile. "So what are you up to now?"

"Just in the corridor so I don't wake up my room mate." I told her. "How about you?"

"Just watching an old movie in my room. Do you have any idea how sad a romantic movie is when your on your own?"

"Then why are you watching it?" I asked jokingly.

"I like romance." She said simply. "Why don't you come up and keep me company?" she asked.

"Id love to, but if anyone saw me leaving your room they'd get the wrong idea." I told her.

"Awww. As much as I hate to admit it though your right. Its just so lonely up here."

"I'm sorry Danni. Maybe after the contest?" I asked her.

"You better Mr!" she replied jokingly.

"I should probably go. We have an early day tomorrow." I stated.

"Spoilsport! I was enjoying my movie!"

"I thought it was depressing you?" I asked confused.

"Doesn't mean its not a good movie." She replied. Again, I could almost hear her smile.

"Night Danni. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She replied, hanging up. I went back into my room and stripped to my boxers before going to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up at 7:50. I quickly jumped in the shower, ignoring Marks moans about having to be up early and was washed and changed by 10 past. I sang to myself as I walked down the stairs and was just entering the lobby when I saw the lift open and out stepped Rachel.

"Hey!" I said happily.

"Hey. How are you this morning?" she asked me with a hug.

"I'm good thanks. How about you? You seemed a bit drunk by the end of the night." I told her, hugging back.

"I was a little bit. I'm good though, and last night was perfect." She said.

"so you kept telling me." I heard a groan from behind her. It was then I noticed her room mate Janet. "You wouldn't let me get to sleep until 1, going on about how perfect it was." She continued.

Rachel blushed to match her hair. "so I did good then?" I asked. She didn't seem able to speak due to her embarrassment, so she just nodded. "Good." I said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I had fun. I hope we could do it again sometime." I told her, taking her hand and leading them into the orientation room where a breakfast buffet was set up. I grabbed a plate of sausage, black pudding and scrambled eggs and waited while Rachel got a sausage and bacon sandwich before going to one of the rows at the front and sitting to eat it. There were a few people spattered around the room but most seemed to be keeping to themselves apart from one group. While we waited for whoever it was to come and explain what was going to be happening we talked a bit more about our families and what we did before getting here or would be going back to.

Finally the judges got onto the stage, standing side by side. "Good morning everyone. I hope you all had a good nights sleep." Danni said, shooting me that sexy smile. "We would like to take the next few minutes to tell you what's going to be happening over the next two weeks before boot camp starts. Since this hotel is full of contestants we will be spending the next two weeks trimming you down to the best and they will be the ones with the honour to go to the boot camp with one of us. The first 3 days you will all have to prepare a song of your choice to sing to us. From then on we will be spending one of every two days listening to your songs and deciding who stays or goes home. At the end of the two weeks we should be down to enough people for four judges to tutor while they are away. We would like to wish you all luck preparing and hope to hear some fantastic voices. I know theres at least one I cant wait to hear again." She said, winking. With that the judges walked off the stage, leaving us to our own devices.

"I cant believe that! They made us all get up this early for a 1 minute speech!" Janet grumbled, walking away. "I'm going back to bed!" she continued. I stood and offered my hand to Rachel.

"So do you have any ideas?" I asked her.

"I was thinking maybe Realize by Colbie Caillat." I nodded. "You've heard of it?"

"Well, if you remember, my last audition was a song by Jason Mraz _and _ Colbie Caillat." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah… So what are you planning on singing?" she asked.

"well, as I told you on the train, its going to be something more modern country… I was thinking maybe miss me baby."

"I've never heard of it."

"Doesn't surprise me. It's by a guy called Chris Cagle. He's not too bad." I replied. I led her into the lobby. "Well, I'm going to grab my guitar and go to the roof to practice. I'll see you later?" I asked her. She nodded and looked down. I squeezed her hand and decided to take the lift this time. I stopped in my room to pick up my guitar and headed the rest of the way up. When I got to the roof I was glad I had a few layers on. I took the bag off and wedged it under the bench. I then put the strap over my shoulder. At first I struggled to remember the chords so I just sang. After a while I still couldn't remember the chords and decided to change songs…

I tried to think of the ones I knew. Making memories of us… mud on the tyres… Nobody drinks alone… Tonight I want to cry. That was the one. But I needed a piano for that. I thought for a minute and couldn't think what I could do.

_Hey Danni, its __Dave. I was wondering if there was a piano I could use around this place?_

_Hey Dave. Theres one in the hall we just used for the orientation. That's where the auditions will be by the way. You can use that if you want? If not, you could always ask the bar staff?_

_Thanks Danni, I owe you one. Xxx_

I put my guitar back in its bag and went back down to the conference room. When I got there the stage was clear and there was no one in the room. I saw the piano off to the corner of the stage with a sheet over it. I gently took the sheet off and pulled it to the middle of the stage, savouring the feel and noticing the microphone, which I turned on. Finally I started to play. I noticed a problem with it half way through the first verse. I couldn't sing it without crying. Which is not something I could do during the performance. I tried another 3 times, but it wasn't happening so I tried to think of another song.

You'll think of me… that might work. Could I remember it though? I tried a run through with the guitar first. I seemed to remember it. This time I tried to sing as well. I stumbled over a few notes, but kept at it. I almost worked through lunch until I felt my phone go.

_You coming down for lunch? Tb xx_

_Hey, sorry, got a bit distracted. I'm in the room we did orientation if you want to eat it in here, but I think I'm going to keep practicing._

_Yeah, sure. I'll see you in 5. xxx_

I was about to start again when she walked in with a group of about 15 girls. "Hey Dave, hows practice going?" she called out, walking to the stage.

"Not too bad, but I'm struggling on deciding the song."

"What happened to miss me baby?"

"Couldn't remember it." I said with a grin and slight shrug of my shoulders.

"So what are you trying?"

"You'll think of me. Keith Urban." I told her. "Was just about to try a run through if you want to judge it?"

"Sure, go ahead." She said, sitting on the front row with her group. I started the strumming. As I sang I let my emotions out into the song and blocked out everything around me. All there was was me, my guitar, and the song.

"I woke up early this morning around four AM,

With the moon shining bright like headlights on the interstate.

Pulled the covers over my head an tried to catch some sleep,

But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake.

Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms,

Bin tryin my best to get along,

But that's ok theres nothing left to say but…

Take your records take your freedom,

Take your memories I don need em,

Take your space and all your reasons,

But you'll think of me.

Take your cat and leave my sweater,

We have nothing left to weather,

In fact ill feel a whole lot better,

But you'll think of me.

You'll think of me…"

I strummed out and felt a single tear slide down my face. "That was great Dave, you should definitely play that!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You think so?" I asked, putting it down and going down the steps, leaning against the edge of the stage since there were no seats.

"Yeah, definitely. If you play it that good for the judges theres no way they can knock you out!"

"Thanks Rach. How about you? Hows your song coming?"

"It's all right… I mean, not as good as yours…"

"Do you want to try a run through?"

"I don't have my music." She said quickly I grinned and evil little grin.

"Its all right Rach, I know that song off by heart." I told her. She glared at me but gave in with her friends encouragement. "Great! Now, just sing the first few lines and ill see if I need to move anything about." I told her.

As she sang I realized she needed the capo 2 frets lower. I adjusted the guitar and she stopped. "Right, whenever your ready." I told her. She took a second and nodded. I strummed the first chord and she started.

When she got to the chorus I sang with her like the guy in the actual song. She was slightly surprised but kept going. I made sure not to drown her out in any way. When she finished I took another few seconds to strum out and put my guitar down. I then went up behind her and hugged her.

"You were great. You just need to try and project your voice a bit more Hun." I told her, squeezing again and stepping back, leaving one arm around her waist. She beamed at me. "I mean it, you were fantastic."

"Thanks." She said, kissing my cheek. I just grinned.

"Anyway, if you just give me a second I just need to go and grab a drink. I'm parched." I said, giving one last squeeze and letting go completely. She pouted and as soon as I stepped out I heard people start speaking back in the room. I grinned and went just across the street where there was a corner store. I went in and bought a red bull and a fresh orange juice before heading back in. I walked into the room and started just talking to the girls. I found out all their names and Rachel stuck close to me. I just shrugged it off and continued rehearsing. The next two days went in the same fashion. On the first day of auditions/rehearsals I was one of the first contestants.

I walked onto the stage with my guitar and sat on a stool with a microphone in front of me. "Hey again." I said cheekily. Simon chuckled. "Sexy as always miss Minogue." I said with a wink and Danni blushed and giggled again, causing Simon to laugh.

"This kids really growing on me." He said. "Anyway, what are you going to sing today Mr Allen?"

"Dave please Mr Cowell. And I was going to sing wild rover, but then I remembered you hate karaoke night." I said, shooting another sly wink at Danni. "So instead I'm going to play You'll think of me by keith Urban."

"Good luck with that, and whenever your ready." He said with a grin. I played my song like I had for Rachel. When I finished Danni and louis were crying and Simon had his usual poker face on.

"That was great david. There were a few sections where you could have projected better, but I think you truly felt that song, and the song showed your emotions. It's a yes from me." Louis said.

"I just thought it was wonderful. It was sweet, it was sad… it was like saying goodbye." Danni added. "Yes from me." She agreed.

"Again, three yeses Dave. Congratulations, you're going to boot camp." Simon said. I smiled.

"I knew you loved me really." I told him winking. He laughed again. As I turned I distinctly heard Simon saying 'I like that kid', before joking about how Danni seemed to love me.

As soon as I stepped out Rachel was waiting for me. "So how did you do?" I put on a sad face, which was enforced by the dried tear on my face.

"I… They… They loved me." I said.

"I'm sorry da… They loved you? Your through?" I nodded. "Oh my god, YOUR THROUGH!" she squealed. I laughed and spun her round when she launched herself into my arms. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Rach. I hope you get through too." I told her. "Just give me a second will you?" I asked and she let go, running off to her group of friends. I got out my phone and rang my mum.

"David? What do you want? I'm a bit busy at the moment." She told me.

"Hey mum, just thought you'd like to know I'm through to bootcamp." I told her.

"Your through?! Congratualtions! Have you rang your grandmothers yet? Or your father?"

"Not yet mum, I only just got the news. Anyway, id better go if I want to tell them. Speak to you later!" I said, hanging up before calling my nan's, dad, and aunties.

As soon as I stepped out Rachel was waiting for me. "So how did you do?" I put on a sad face, which was enforced by the dried tear on my face.

"I… They… They loved me." I said.

"I'm sorry da… They loved you? Your through?" I nodded. "Oh my god, YOUR THROUGH!" she squealed. I laughed and spun her round when she launched herself into my arms. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Rach. I hope you get through too." I told her. "Just give me a second will you?" I asked and she let go, running off to her group of friends. I got out my phone and rang my mum.

"David? What do you want? I'm a bit busy at the moment." She told me.

"Hey mum, just thought you'd like to know I'm through to boot-camp." I told her.

"Your through?! Congratulations! Have you rang your grandmothers yet? Or your father?"

"Not yet mum, I only just got the news. Anyway, id better go if I want to tell them. Speak to you later!" I said, hanging up before calling my nan's, dad, and aunties saying basically the same thing. I was half way over to Rach still using the phone and she had her back to me.

"Yeah, so now Daves through the preassures off. all I need to do is stick close to him if I don't get through and ill eventually be spotted by a label." Her friends started gesturing towards me trying to get her to shut up, and I stood there frozen thinking 'not again'. Rachel turned and saw me there, my arms at my side and shoulders slumped. "Hey Dave, what did your family say?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Stay away from me Rachel." I told her. To think I was starting to like that girl. I turned and went towards the lift. As I waited for it to come I turned round. "By the way, I guess that means that preassures back on!" I called. I didn't notice the judges off to the side watching. Simon and Louis looked confused, while Danni was on her phone. Just as the lift doors closed and I punched the button for the roof, my new favourite spot, I got a text.

_What happened? Tb xxx_

_She was planning on using me if she didn't get through to get famous._

_Bitch. Don't worry, ill sort her out._

_Don't worry about it Danni. I've heard her sing. She isn't that bad._

_Lets just hope she messes up then. I better go. More people to listen to. Ill talk to you later, ok?_

_Sure. See you later Danni. Xx_

I got out the lift and stepped out into the rooftop garden. It was a lovely summer day so it was actually quite nice up here. There were a couple of people scattered around practicing, so I just went to a free bench and sat, not really thinking of anything, just looking out over London. I sat there for a few hours before I got another text.

_You okay?_

_I'm__ fine Danni. Its not like I was dating the girl. Just starting to like her._

_Good, your all mine then ;)_

_Lol, after the competition maybe. Remember, don't want people thinking your biased._

_Simon already think that with the amount of times you made me blush._

_What can I say, you look cute when you blush._

_Awww, thanks. Anyway, auditions are done for the day. Fancy coming up to my room for a bit? we can watch a film?_

_What about if people see me coming out of it later?_

_I could always say I was making sure you were all right after earlier._

_I'm__ not sure…_

"Please?" said a voice quietly from behind me, making me jump. "You know you want to…"

"Course I do Danni, I just don't want to risk your job here, and my chances." I told her, only with half the conviction I could have.

"Just look sad, and I can lead you to my room as if I'm going to council you. Then the fun can begin." She told me, with a wink. I looked down at the floor to think and she put her arm around me. "C'mon, lets get you down from here and talk about it." As soon as she did this I realised I had no choice. I walked to her room enjoying the feel of her arm around me and pretending to be sad as best as I could. As soon as we entered her room and closed the door she drug me to her bedroom and jumped on the bed like a schoolgirl. She then patted it gesturing me to join her. I took my shoes of with a joking sigh and rested next to her, held up by my elbow.

"Someone almost 20 years older than me taking advantage… what am I to do?" I asked, mock horrified. She swatted my arm and quickly kissed me. "Works for me." I said, leaning over and kissing her gently. She moaned into my lips and I pulled back after a short while.

"Whats up?" she asked me.

"I don't do one night stands Danni. So if you just want someone to relieve some tension with don't ask me. Besides, you hardly know me. For all you know I'm way too immature." I told her, seriously.

"If you were immature you wouldn't have just said no to any kind of contact with me." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but still. How about whenever we can get away with it we get to know each other. Like right now. We can talk, watch a movie… anything. Apart from that."

"You realise I just wanted to cuddle?" she said with a smile.

"Okay, that we can do. But no further than kissing." I told her with my own grin and wrapping my arm around her.

"So how about a movie, then we'll have room service for dinner, than another movie? Think that will 'cheer you up'?" she asked me.

"Depends on the movie." I replied with a grin. I rested against the headboard as Danni played with the remote.

"Okay, choices are Casino Royal, The Lake House, Love Actually, Saw 3, Jeepers creepers 2, Big daddy, I now pronounce you chuck and Larry, a walk to remember, and Finding Nemo." She said.

"Well, Finding nemos tempting, just because I love your accent." She awwwed again. "But I suppose… a walk to remember."

"Trust you to choose the saddest one." She said joking.

"What can I say, if it means lots of contact ill take it. Innocent-ish contact." I corrected at her look. She pressed select and the opening credits started. She shut the curtains and turned the lights off before sitting with her back against my chest and pulling my arms around her. "You know, I'm quite shocked by how taken you seem by me already." She shrugged.

"If I'm honest so am I. I don't usually go for younger guys, but theres just something about you that's drawing me to you." She said. I kissed the top of her head and went to watching the movie. When it got to the part where she tells him she's dying I held Danni tighter as she cried, knowing that her sister had had a similar experience. I paused the film so she could calm down as she seemed really shaken.

"I can stop it if you want?" I asked her softly, holding her tight.

"No… I… I want to keep watching. I love the film." She said through her tears, and smiling weakly up at me. I kissed her forehead before turning back to the TV and starting the movie again. Finally the end came and Danni had tears streaming down her face and a sad smile. I was crying slightly too. I really do love that movie. Its so romantic. We just sat there for a few minutes, me holding Danni as we collected ourselves. "So… What would you like for dinner? Heres the room service menu." She said, handing me a small leaflet.

"Erm… how about the cottage pie. Its been ages since I've had one." I told her.

"No drink?"

"Ill have whatever your having drink wise."

"How about we give you someone better to drink that champagne with." I smiled at her and nodded. "Speaking of which, she got knocked out today."

"Danni…" I said, disappointed figuring shed done it on purpose.

"What? I didn't do anything! She screwed up on her own. She got really nervous and kept forgetting the lyrics! Honest!" she told me. I sighed, but couldn't help grinning and squeezed her gently.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, just give me a second and ill call room service." She said, reaching over me for the phone. If I wasn't a gentleman id have had the perfect view down her top. "Hello, this is Danni Minogue… Yes, I'm in the penthouse… Yes, id like a cottage pie, for two people… yes, if you can put it in one dish that's great… thanks. And id like a sticky toffee pudding, and strawberries in chocolate… just one more thing… a bottle of louis roderer champagne and 2 glasses… that's its thank you… thank you." She said, hanging up. She pulled back again, so she was sitting in my lap.

"So your having cottage pie too?" I asked.

"Yup. Never actually tried it. Besides, I figured if I get bored you can feed me between bites." She said with a wink.

"You know, if I didn't know better id have said you were a teenager." I told her, trying not to laugh.

"Age is but a number."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. A sexy," I kissed her forehead. "Fun," I kissed the tip of her nose. "Beautiful older woman." I kissed her cheek. "And she seems to like me. What more could I ask for?" I half asked resting my forehead against hers before leaning in and kissing her. It was again soft and loving, only this time we included tongue. For me it was your stereotypical fireworks kiss. When we pulled back she had my bottom lip trapped between hers, pulling it slightly. It felt quite weird, but not bad.

"Funny, I thought the fireworks thing wasn't real."

"I was just thinking that." I said, leaning in for another quick kiss. "Not that I'm complaining." She leaned forward and captured mine again. We didn't break apart until a knock came on her door and someone called 'room service!' Danni groaned and got up to get it, obviously reluctant. I handed her £50 and told her to instruct the staff to leave us alone. She laughed at my antics and a moment later she was back with a dinner cart. On the top was the cottage pie, and an ice bucket with the champagne in. underneath were two dishes with a silver dome cover, which I could only assume were the strawberries and the sticky toffee pudding.

She jumped back on the bed and crawled to me, kissing me again. "So where were we?" she asked, leaning in again. I pulled back after a quick kiss and she groaned.

"We should eat before we get cold. Besides, this way we can get to know each other." I told her. She brightened up slightly, and I followed her into the main suite. I picked up the tray with the cottage pie and took it to the small table, before going back for the two plates and cutlery, and again for the champage and glasses. Danni sat as I did all this, and I carefully uncorked the champagne, pouring a bit into each flute. I then sat and gestured for Danni to take her food first. "Bon apetite." I told her. She giggled and dished out a small helping onto her plate.

I took about a quarter onto my own plate, figuring if I wanted I could go back for more, and took a bit the same time as Danni, watching her reaction. Her eyes widened and she seemed to really like it if the way she poured half of it onto her plate was anything to go by. I chuckled and put the rest onto my plate. We talked as we ate. She told me about her life in show business and how that started, I told her about how I got into music and all about my life to date. She kept saying how my girlfriends were all stupid and things like that, and I kept saying the same thing about her ex's. we somehow stuffed our entire lives into that on dinner. Desert passed much in a similar fashion to when I went out with Rachel, only it was even more fun with Danni, because shed miss on purpose and then kiss it off, and id return the favour.

After dinner we ordered another bottle of champagne which came quickly and sat down for another movie, this time I now pronounce you chuck and larry. It was all right, but it definitely wasn't the kind of movie you could watch over and over again. Danni had the next day off, so we just stayed up most the night watching movies, talking and getting quite drunk. We also spent about and hour just kissing, which I enjoyed quite a lot. I was really starting to like this much older woman. We finally fell asleep at about 5am in each others arms.

I woke up the next morning at 10, and just enjoyed the feeling of danny lying next to me. In the night she had half covered me with her own body. She had her left leg thrown over mine, my arm was wrapped under and around her shoulders, her arm was resting on my stomach with her hand splayed on my chest, and her head was on my shoulder. It definitely helped that we were both in our underwear. It took great self control not to ravage her. I just watched her sleep for a couple of moments, before lying my head back and sighing in contentment.

As it was reaching 11 I felt Danni starting to move. First she just started squeezing me with her limbs and then she raised her head slowly. "Dave?" she asked, sleep lacing her voice.

"Morning beautiful." I said, kissing the top of her head. She rested her head back on my shoulder and sighed, smiling into it.

"Morning gorgeous." She replied. "Have fun last night?" she asked.

"I really liked getting to know you. And I also loved kissing you. That firework feeling will never get old." I told her. She giggled and nodded in agreement. "But I'm going to have to go back to my room soon Hun." She looked up sharply with a sad look on her face. "I don't want to, but my room mate will start getting suspicious. Besides, I'm starving and room service will be suspicious at having to bring meals for two people twice in a row." I told her. She added to her pout, making me really not want to leave. "That's just unfair. You know how cute your pout is, but I really do have to go. I'm sorry." I told her getting out of the bed and walking over to my jeans. I finished putting my clothes and shoes on and walked over to where Danni was sitting on the bed, holding the sheet up to her chest, covering her bra. I leaned down and kissed her quickly before standing and sneaking back down to my room.

When I got there the door was open and mark was standing in the corner singing. When I walked in he turned round. "Where were you last night man? You had that Rachel babe come looking for you. And Sarah and her group…"

"I went out. Just got back now." I told him, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom.

"Get a bit of action or something?" he asked suggestively.

"Not really, just drank so much I passed out in the club." I said simply, closing the door. I stepped into the shower and remembered the feeling of waking up next to Danni. She may be almost 20 years older than me, but she was the most attractive girl I knew. And the most fun… and just the general best. And the firework kisses… Yeah… she's great. I turned off the shower and went to the restaurant, grabbing a quick bite to eat before heading back to my room. I closed the door and curtains, slipping into my boxers and just before I was about to have a nap my phone went off.

_hey __Hun. I had a great time last night, and cant wait til this contests over so we don't have to hide it. Hope we can do it again soon. D xxx_

_Me too Hun. I really wish I didn't have to leave, and I really wish we didn't have to sneak around. Are you sure you can wait for me? D xxx_

_Stealing my close! Ill let you off. dont you want me to wait for you?and yes I really want to wait for you. You may be ridiculously younger than me, but your perfect. Missing you already. D xxx_

_You know I want you to wait for me. I just don't think its fair on someone as wonderful as you. Now I really cant wait for this whole thing to be over. Wish I was with you Hun. Anyway, ill talk to you later. I'm nackered after last night. Your fault keeping me up so late. D xxx_

_You weren't complaining. If I remember, you're the one who kept kissing me. D xxx._

_Its not my fault your so beautiful. I couldn't help it. To use a very sappy quote that youll laugh at, I wish I was a tear, so that I could start in your eyes, live on your cheek, and die on your lips. D xxx_

_Your soo sweet. I really miss you and wish you were here. Night love. D xxx_

_Afternoon love. D xxx_

With that I put my phone on charge and went to sleep.

I woke up 2 hours later at about 3pm. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and decided to make use of the gym and pool downstairs. I got into some swimming shorts and a tight white vest and headed down, my phone, wallet, key, clothes and a towel in a small sports bag on my back. I got down there and showed the person at the entrance my key before heading to the circuit track. I did a couple of laps to warm up and then started going faster and faster. The track was about 200 meters long in an oval shape. After jogging around it for 5 minutes I was getting a bit tired and decided to do a few laps sprinting. I managed to sprint 5 laps before almost collapsing at the side.

After I caught my breath I forced myself to stand and went over to the weight machines. I started working on my stomach muscles and worked my way up my body, starting with lots of low reps, and then a smaller amount of heavier reps. The small reps were for toning, the heavier for building. By the time I was done my body felt like jelly and my shirt was clinging to me. I stood on wobbling legs and headed to the shower, where I rinsed off the sweat and I headed to the steam room. By this point it was 5 o'clock. I just sat in the steam room, enjoying the heat for another 10 minutes before getting bored and going to the pool. When I got there I crawled in due to the no diving policy (spoil sports) and started doing leisurely laps. At first I did front crawl, and then I changed it to back crawl so it was more calming. I just floated around the pool after a short while and looked at my watch again. 5:40… I wasn't that hungry, and there wasn't really much I could do up in my room, so I got out the pool and got changed before heading to the bar. There were a couple of people scattered about, but not many.

I just went up and ordered a coke. I never drank alone. I charged it to my room and went over to the pool table. It was empty at the moment. I set it up and broke the balls, and just spent the next 2 hours practicing. Id gone through maybe 12 cokes. I went to the toilet and finally decided to go and get something to eat. My phone went off.

_Watcha doin? D xxx_

_Was just about to go and try that sushi bar. You? D xxx_

_I'm__ in there now. It's quite nice. I'm in the back left corner near the centre. D xxx_

_I have an idea. Talk to you soon. D xxx_

I walked into the sushi bar and looked around, seeing Danni looking at her phone. I felt mine vibrate with her reply and I took a quick glance at it.

_What are you planning? How far away are you? D xxx_

I didn't bother replying. Instead I walked up to the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?" I asked with a grin. She jumped and looked at me with a blush.

"You know scaring the judges wont help your case David?" she asked in as serious a voice as she could muster.

"How about flirting?" I asked innocently.

"Maybe a little, but I don't think Simon swings that way… louis might though, so good luck with him." She replied, with a mischevious grin. I choked a bit.

"So is this seat taken or should I stand here like a lost puppy?" I asked her.

"As cute as a lost puppy is, you can sit. You should try the shrimp wrap. It's quite nice."

"So I've heard miss Minogue, although this is my first time trying Sushi." I told her. She turned to one of the people preparing the food.

"We have a first timer here Mei. How about one of your delicious Tuna wraps for him?" she asked. I grinned and thanked her as the person passed it over along with 2 chopsticks. It took me a second to figure out how to use them, and I put the wrap into my mouth. I chewed delicately trying to get all the flavours. It was quite nice.

"Definitely not bad. In fact, its quite nice. What else is there?" I asked.

"See that conveyor belt going round the place?" I nodded. How could I miss it, it was right in front of me. "They put the dishes on that and you take whatever plate you want when it gets to you. That's why I love this seat. I get first choice. Although I only choose one every now and again. Have to let other customers try some. Besides, theres no point having to plates when you haven't finished one." She told me. She took the last of my shrimp wraps with a grin. I chuckled at the cute way she stuck up her chin as if rub it in my face she had the last one. It was so childishly cute. Just then a plate of what I assumed to be squid was put on the conveyor.

"Whats up, don't like squid?" I asked.

"Nope." She said simply. "Although the salmon is quite nice." She added, pinching it as soon as it hit the conveyor. I pinched the next one and tried it after a quick look. It was white meat, so I figured maybe cod or halberd. It was very nice. I offered a piece to Danni and she took one and put it on her plate, giving me a salmon in return which I tried. It wasn't bad, but I preferred my halberd.

"I prefer my halberd or whatever it is." I said. "Never really been a huge salmon fan." I finished. We just had our own little running commentary about what we liked/disliked as we ate it and soon it was midnight. We were both stuffed and the cooks were clearing away for the night. I stood up and offered her my hand, knowing we couldn't do anything more in such a public place. I could see she wished we could as well, but oh well. "It was nice eating with you Danni." I told her. She gave me her hand and I gently kissed her knuckles before releasing. "I hope we can do it again sometime." With that I turned and walked back to my room, flashing her one more grin.

_Evil git. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now._

_I think I do. Night D xxx._

_Night D xxx_

I fell asleep for the 3rd time that day with a smile on my face.

The next day passed in much the same manner. Danni had auditions all day, and a day off tomorrow, so we made plans for me to sneak up to her room later for another movie night. Other than that I just lounged around the pool waiting for her to get out of auditions. I got a text telling me she was ready at about 6 and I went up to her room, making sure nobody saw me. I knocked and was quickly pulled in. as soon as the door was closed she jumped into my arms and kissed me. It lasted so long that when she finally pulled away I was dizzy.

"Not that I didn't like it, but what was that for?"

"A wonderful night last night." She said with a grin. "Now come help me relax. I've had to put up with Simon all day going on about how rubbish most these acts are. You're the only good one this year. Even Simon said so."

"Your only saying that because your dating me." I told her with a grin. She looked at me.

"Dating?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… well, I kind of assumed…"

"You haven't asked me out yet Dave, so how could we be dating?"

"I… Well, I…"

"that was a hint Dave." She stated, obviously amused.

"Cheeky angel." I shot back, wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling her neck. "Fine. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked, my voice muffled by her neck. She pulled away and stood on her toes so her lips brushed mine as she spoke.

"What was that?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. She leaned forward and gave me the most loving kiss of my life. Weird since we'd known each other well for only a few days. I felt the fireworks working overtime and after a short while Danni moaned into my mouth and collapsed. I held her tightly against me and pulled back gently. "Danni? Are you all right?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"I cant believe you made me do _that _just by kissing!" she whispered. "And yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I was confused for a second at what that was before it hit me and I grinned at her. I gave her a moment to recover. "You must be a sex god or something!" she proclaimed. "We will definitely have to test that theory."

"Danni, remember, no sex for at least 3 months. Id like to, I really would, but I don't want to do it with someone if its just a short term thing. Besides, its something else to look forward to at the end of this contest." She pouted and I kissed her. "Although, that just takes sex out of it. Theres much more I can do to make _that _happen all… night… long…" I said suggestively, capturing her lips. She moaned against me catching my meaning.

"You realise I'm against giving oral sex?" she whispered into my ear.

"As long as your not against receiving." I whispered back. She shook her head hesitantly.

"I'll give it a try." She said with a grin softly. I grinned back. We sat down on her bed again, this time ordering room service at the start of the night and telling them to bring the same thing again around midnight. We ate before watching the movie, and talked getting to know even more about each other, until we felt like we knew each other like the back of our hands. We then started the movie. Danni chose Love Actually and sat in my lap through the movie. There were times she would jiggle about where I knew she was doing it to get a response out of me and I was quite uncomfortable at those parts with myself pressed so blatantly against her. Finally the movie ended and I started to kiss her kneck.

"You are one evil little angel." I told her. She rolled off me so she was lying on her back on the bed, hair spread on the pillow and me leaning over her, held up on my arm. I brushed some hair out of her face. "But I still like you." I finished, kissing her. I kissed her slowly and passionately and I started to undress her, slowly pulling her dress up from her waist, breaking the kiss only long enough to get it over her head. I followed by unclipping the bra and gently removing it. I kissed my way down her neck, along her shoulders and finally to her chest. When I got there I kneeded them gently and kissed around her nipples before slowly taking them into my mouth and brushing my teeth against them. She moaned.

After taking a couple of moments to work on her chest I started kissing my way down her stomach, all the time my hands stroking her thighs. When I finally reached her I slid her panties down slowly exposing her. She shivered in delight as I tasted her for the first time. She was sweet, almost like sugar, only less sickly. I ran my tongue up her woman hood and licked her clit. As soon as I did that she arched her back moaning loudly. I felt something splash my chin and knew she had cum. I continued lower, tasting her fluids and pushed my tongue into her, deeper and deeper. She moaned my name and grabbed the sheets around her into her fists. I quickly found her G-spot and less than a minute after her first she came again. I lapped up her fluids savouring her taste. I couldn't seem to get enough of it. I continued my minstrations until my jaw started to get tired, by which point she had cum about 12 times. She was caked in sweat and I was in my boxers.

I stood and then lowered myself next to her on the bed. She leaned over and licked my chin, causing my member to throb against my leg, almost painfully hard. "I didn't know you were kinky enough to do that love." I stated with a grin.

"And I didn't know you were a sex god love. I don't want to wait after that. I love you Dave Allen." I was a bit shocked at how fast she was taking it.

"Really?" she nodded. "Its only been a month love. Only 3 of those days we've properly talked." I pointed out.

"I know, but theres something about you. I trust you more than I trust anyone, when I'm not with you I'm thinking of you, I see what your idiot ex girlfriend meant when she said you are perfect. If I thought you'd say yes id ask if I could marry you." She said, still trying to catch her breath. I was shocked at this.

"I… I don't know if its love, but I feel you are the one for me Danni. Despite our age gap. You are wonderful." I told her. "And I know I will come to love you." I finished, kissing her. She swirled her tongue around my mouth, seeking her own juices. I felt her grasp me and I moaned as she pulled my boxers down.

"I cant… I don't want to wait Dave. I love you, and I want you more than anything." She moaned. I was overwhelmed by the love in her eyes when she looked at me. Now both completely naked. "Love me Dave. Please love me." She asked. I rolled gently on top of her and kissed her, positioning myself. During another kiss I gently entered her. She gasped as I went in and I moaned at the feeling of her around me. I slowly pulled out and pushed in, this time to my base, feeling myself nudging the entrance to her womb. I just kept it slow, with lots of kissing. Truly making love to her. She moaned and clung to me, saying over and over again that she loved me.

We went for almost 70 minutes like that, just me and her giving the ultimate show of love. I tensed up trying to hold it in. "Please, do it inside of me. I'm on the pill. Its all right." She told me. Finally I gave up and burst inside of her, shooting 7 times. She moaned as she came for the 26th time that session and the 38th time so far all night. I rolled so that I was lying next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder again. I started drifting off. "Perfect." She said, possessively, brushing my chest gently.

"You are." I replied tiredly before we both fell asleep in each others arms.

I woke up after another hour to someone knocking on the door. "Love?" I said, nudging her. "Wake up love."

"Comfy." She mumbled into my chest.

"Theres someone at the door. Remember room service?" I pointed out gently. She stood sleepily and I couldn't help but take in the view. She really had a beautiful body. Such a nice arse… I wiped the metaphorical drool from my mouth as she put on her robe tightly and answered the door. She returned a moment later with two glasses and some champage, strawberries with chocolate, and another large cottage pie. I grinned and stood, walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, having slid them inside her dressing gown. I kissed the tip of her nose and pushed the cart out to the main part of the suite. We ate the cottage pie and took the rest back into the bedroom, feeding each other the strawberries one by one.

At first it was just normal, but like last time, whenever one of us missed and got chocolate on ourselves we kissed and sucked the are clean. Before we got through the plate we got quite a bit sidetracked. Eventually though we finished the strawberries and champagne. We lay in each others arms, sharing the occasional kiss and talking about anything and everything. I really was starting to love this woman. We made love again before falling asleep until 10 in the morning again.

I was woken by Danni moving around. I felt her head nudge my chin, and her hand started tracing the muscles on my chest and stomach as her leg stroked my own.

"Morning love." She said, leaning up and kissing me gently.

"Morning." I said, once shed pulled away. "Sleep well?" she moaned happily and kissed my chest. "Me too." I told her, squeezing her shoulders. She crawled so she was lying flat on me and I felt myself reacting. I groaned and started kissing her neck.

"I really want to Dave, last night was wonderful. But… I'm really sore. You really are a sex god." She said, with a grin. "But that's all right. You're my sex god." She told me, kissing me. We lay there together in each others arms all day, and I eventually got up and snuck back to my room around 4.

The next few weeks flew by, with me sneaking up to see Danni every other day, our relationship growing stronger and us becoming closer. I had gone out one of the day just to see the sights, and while there were still a lot of people still in the competition the hotel seemed almost empty, as over half of the contestants had been sent home. Straight off after the two week auditions we were to go off to boot camp. I was told 2 days before I went that I would be going with the under 20's to Belize. I was excited when I found out because my uncle lived and worked there, and I rarely got a chance to see him. I had called him and told him the news and he apparently knew the island we'd be staying on and he promised to visit for a couple of nights.

I was a bit worried at the thought I wouldn't get Danni as my mentor, but realised I could always call or text her. Finally the day had come for us to fly out. The flight took over 10 hours. 7 to Miami, and then we had to get another plane from Miami to belize, were a coach met us to take us to the docks from where we took a yacht to get to the island itself. It was your stereotypical tropical island, with palm trees, white beeches and clear waters. There were enough huts spread around the small island that all 12 of the people in the group had one to themselves, and a big mansion/clubhouse. It was breathtaking.

First thing we did when we got off the boat was pick a cabin. Most of the girls chose a cabin close to the beech and most the lads followed that idea. I headed straight to one closer to the mansion since the beech was only about 50 meters away in either direction. We were then herded into the mansion and more specifically onto a balcony where we were meant to be meeting our mentor. I hoped it was Danni. I really did. So you can imagine my disappointment when I found out it was Simon. I held in my sigh of disappointment and stomached his speech about how he was going to make sure we all tried our best and performed as well as we could.

That night I sat at the end of one of the docks, my feet dangling over the edge and everyone else was either asleep or sitting around a small fire that had been prepared. The camera crew were all in the mansion sleeping. It was then I got a call.

"Hey love."

"Hey. I'm sorry its not me." Danni said.

"That's all right love, there isn't anything you could have done."

"Still, I already miss seeing you and we've only been together 2 weeks. This next month is going to be torture!"

"Look on the bright side, if I get knocked out we can be open sooner." I told her.

"No sabotaging yourself for me Mr!" she chastised.

"Yes love."

"Keep it like that and this relationship will be fine." She joked. We spent half an hour talking on the phone before we finally called it a night. I went to bed for the first time in two weeks without a smile on my face.

The next two days we were just relaxing and practicing. We all spent a minimum of an hour practicing. On the third day I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Davey! Wakey wakey!" they kept saying. I sat up slowly and swatted them away before realising who it was. I stood up and hugged the man.

"Hey uncle pete! How are you? Its nice to see you!" I exclaimed with a half laugh.

"Heya Davey! I'm good. Bit overworked, but I have a two day break with my girlfriend and my favourite nephew!" he told me with a huge smile.

"Well, if you give me a second, I got permission to have 2 days to spend with my uncle from Simon."

"Great. I'll be just outside with Armead." He told me, heading back out into the sun. I had a quick shower and threw on some swimming shorts and an unbuttoned t-shirt before walking out. First thing I saw was my uncle and his girlfriend talking to Simon. I walked over and Armead saw me.

"Davey! How are you?" she asked spreading her arms for a hug.

"I'm good, how is my favourite honourary aunt?" I asked her with a huge grin.

"I'm wonderful. Your uncle and I were just talking to Mr Cowell here. He seems interested in joining us on our trip today." She told me.

"Your welcome to join us if you want." I told Simon with a grin. "You know I don't mind buttering up the judges." I told him, obviously joking. He laughed.

"If you give me a second, ill just go and get ready." He said, walking back into the mansion.

"So what is it we are doing today?" I asked.

"Well, your uncle and I were thinking of going over to a nearby island and snorkelling along the reef, we'll then be going fishing and we'll hopefully catch some nice snapper for dinner. We are planning on doing a barbecue for all you contestants. I have a couple of bottles of the one barrel and pretty much any commercial spirit you can think of, while your uncle has alcopops and beers for some of the others. Obviously, you have soft drinks on the island." I grinned at her.

"You know me too well."

"We just figured we missed your birthday so we'll have a little party of our own."

"My birthday was 2 months ago, but I appreciate the sentiment." I told her, grinning cheekily. She laughed.

"You definitely have your uncles charm." She said with a smile. "If you were younger…"

"If I were younger id have to turn down my beautiful aunty armead for my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? When did this happen?"

"Well, we've only been going out 2 weeks, but it feels much longer." I told her with a smile. "You know those kisses when it feels like theres fireworks going off? We actually get those. And she has such a fantastic body…"

"Whats her name?"

"I promised to keep it secret until after the competition." I told them. I wanted to tell them, hell, I wanted to scream it to the world, but this damn competition kept me from doing that. Just then Simon came back out.

"So, everyone ready?" he asked. I nodded with a grin. "Great, how about we take my yacht?" he asked.

"well, I would have accepted, but I wanted to show my own one off to david." My uncle said, gesturing to a yacht that was parked a small way off the coastline because it was too big to dock normally. I felt my jaw drop.

"What happened to your modest salary?" I asked.

"I got a huge bonus." He told me with a shrug and a grin. "Now go grab your guitar. We can use a bit of music while we fish." He said. I shrugged and grabbed it from where it was leant against my cabin, and I locked it. I ran over to the small speed dinghy and jumped in, waving at one of the lads who was just getting up.

I had a good time with the snorkelling. Armead joined me in the water while my uncle and Simon talked on the yacht and had a couple of beers. We spent about and hour at the reef just relaxing around the boat before going to where my uncle said was the best fishing spot in all of belize. He set up 6 rods, 2 on either side and 2 at the back of the yacht, and he had a hatch open that was filled with water, so that the fish stayed fresh until dinner. We were there until 4 just fishing, and by the end we had caught enough so that everyone could have a couple of fish if they wanted. He showed me a cooler full of steaks and burgers when I pointed out not everyone likes fish.

I had to drive the boat back to the island, because by then the adults had all had a bit to drink. It was a good job id got my liscence for power boats and sailing. It was my Christmas gift 2 years ago, a years lessons for sailing and boating. I could drive anything up to large yachts. This was pretty much the maximum I was allowed to handle. We got back to the island and I set anchor in pretty much the same spot as that morning before driving the adults up to the island in the dinghy. I then went back and pumped the water out of the tank, throwing the now dead fish into an ice cooler. I put both coolers in the dinghy and drove them over. I made one final trip to get a couple of sacks of firewood and the coolers full of alcohol before I finally anchored the dinghy.

My uncle, armead and Simon were sitting around the fire pit with the other contestants. I dragged some of the sacks of wood and started the fire before dragging the rest of the cases over. I then went and got a huge coal barbeque and dragged that over, by the end of which I was sweating slightly. The sun had gone down and everyone was laughing around the glow of the fire with a drink in their hand. I grabbed myself a beer from the cooler and checked the temperature of the barbeque. I was satisfied so I threw on all the fish. It was a great night, and everyone just fell asleep under the stars.

The boot camp part of the competition continued until eventually there were just four of us left, and I was proud to say I was one of them. I couldn't wait to get back to London and see Danni again. We had called each other every night before bed and talked for hours.

When I first got back I was herded into a coach and taken with all of the other contestants to a large house where we were apparently going to be staying for the duration of the contest. When I entered the house all the other contestants introduced themselves. We spent the day talking and, yes, you guessed it, getting to know each other. We had been given a load of food to prepare at will so I made a huge amount of spaghetti bolognaise for everyone. It fed all 12 people easily. In fact, I had cooked a bit too much.

While everyone else sat downstairs and talked I went up to my room and rang Danni having a quick conversation about how soon we could see each other again. She told me that no matter when it was it couldn't be soon enough. I agreed with the sentiment and we cut it short that night because we were both exhausted from the flight.

We were woken up early the next day and taken to the studio where we'd be performing. I walked into the room and couldn't help but have a smile break out. There, right in front of me, was Danni. I wanted to run up and never let her go. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself.

"Good morning everyone. I hope your all rested and ready to prepare for the show this week." Simon called out. There were some tired mumbles and a few enthusiastic Yes's. I just stayed quiet with the huge smile. "Great. Well, this week you will be singing a song picked out by your mentors, so if David, Sophie, Jessica, and Joanne join me we will go over what songs I have chosen for you." He said. I walked to him and gently brushed passed Danni so it was unnoticeable. I could tell she relished the contact just as much as I did.

Simon led us through a couple of hallways until we came to a conference room. Inside there were 3 people. "Okay guys, this is your singing coach, your dancing coach, and your wardrobe co-ordinator. Now before I leave you all to it I'll tell you the songs I have chosen. Sophie, for you I have chosen 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton. Jessica, you will have Stronger by Britney Spears, David, you have wherever you will go by The calling, and Joanne, you will have Respect by Aretha Franklin. These are all difficult songs in their own right, but I think they are suited to your voices. Now, I wish you luck, and ill see you in practice." He said, before shaking our hands and walking out.

"Hey, I'm John and I'll be your choreographer. Lets start with Jessica. If you follow me, I already have an idea for your routine." One of the people said, leading her to a door at the side of the room.

"Hey, I'm Taylor and I'm the wardrobe person. I've got some great ideas. How about I take the girls first though as I'm sure they'll have more of an opinion than you Dave, no offence." She said. I just grinned and was left alone with the final man.

"I'm Nick. I'm the singing coach, obviously. Now, how about we jump straight in? Simon told me you play guitar? Do you know this song?" he asked me.

"It was one of the first songs I learnt to play." I told him. He passed me a guitar.

"Show me what you can do." I played him the song and sang it.

"Okay, there are a few notes you seem to be struggling with in your singing, but the guitar was flawless, and it was just the high parts… we can make the song your own and lower the pitch slightly. It shouldn't be too hard. Now sing it, but sing it how its comfortable to you, not like you know. Don't try and force your voice." He told me. I sang it again, but he stopped me shortly into it. "Your still trying to sing it like the band. Just try again."

I tried again and this time took extra care to not try and match the originals voice. I sang it lower and smoother. It stopped me having to strain my voice for the high bits, and it still fit the tune.

"That's much better! In fact, that was almost flawless. If you sing like that come Saturday I don't see how you could get knocked out. I'll be bringing you in for an hour each day but no more. Hopefully I can say the same about the girls, but I wreckon it will be more like 2 from what I've heard from Simon. Anyway, we'll just keep going over it, smoothing out any rough edges this hour, and make sure to keep practicing back at the house." He told me. I spent the next hour playing and singing the song over and over with the occasional suggestion from Nick. I was then dragged away to the choreographer and Jessica went to Nick. I don't know what it was, but something about her didn't sit well with me. I just couldn't seem to like her.

"Hey Dave. I'm John." The choreographer said, holding out his hand. "I asked Nick to let you keep the guitar for this lesson as I heard you'll be playing it. There isn't really much for me to do with you since your playing that, all you can really do is walk around the stage. I think I'll just have you sitting on a stool Centre stage with a microphone in front of you, if that's all right with you." I nodded my head in acceptance. "Okay. So you'll be center stage singing out to the audience. Now all we really need to practice is convincing people that you are singing to them." So for 3 hours he had me sit on a stool in the centre of the room and sing the song to him until I could convince him that I meant every word of the song.

By the end of the day I was bored stiff of that song, but I could convince everyone that I meant every word and really felt the words. I suppose its all they could do for me. I just practiced my arse off the rest of the week until finally it was Saturday night.

I sat in the green room having just come out of costume and makeup. As weird as it felt they wouldn't let me on the show without it. Taylor had selected some blue jeans that fit slightly snug around my bum, a white shirt that clung to me like a second skin, a black leather jacket, and a shark tooth necklace similar to one I bought in belize. I was last up after one of the groups B4. it was a mixed boy and girl group. They were family, and it seemed there parents had a thing with the letter B. they were nice people. Singing I think its my life by bon jovi. I waited through the other acts nervously, cheering everyone on from backstage and listening to the judges comments. I smiled every time Danni made a comment, and I couldn't help but laugh when they all told jess they were shocked she had gotten this far with her voice.

Finally it was my turn. I walked through the dark to centre stage and sat on the stool like I had practice the night before. Still in pitch black the introduction started. "from day one this young man has wowed the judges with his wit, his charm, and most importantly his singing." They played the clip of the second audition, with me flirting with Danni, followed by me saluting when Simon said I could start playing, and then it moved on to a very brief clip of me playing Lucky. "Ladys and Gentleman, From the Greasby on the Wirral… David Allen!" the lights burst on and I started playing. I looked down at the introduction and slowly looked up.

"So lately, been wondering, who will be there to take my place,

when I'm gone, you'll need love, to light the shadows on your face." As I sung those lines I looked at the audience while keeping Danni in the corner of my eye.

"If a greater wave shall fall, will it fall upon us all?

And between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own.

If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go,

Way up high and down low, ill go wherever you will go.

And maybe, ill find out, a way to make it back someday,

To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days.

If a great wave shall fall, itll fall upon us all,

Well I hope theres someone out there who can, bring me back to you.

If I could, Then I would, ill go wherever you will go,

Way up high, or down low, ill go wherever you will go…" I looked right at danni during the last chorus and held that last word as I faded out. As soon as I finished the loudest applause I had ever heard sounded. I stood and took off my guitar. Someone ran up and took it off me before the presenter led me a few paces forward in front of the judges.

"What a fantastic performance from this young man!" the presenter said. "Absolutely breathtaking! I'm sure there are more than a few people in the audience who are a bit hot under the collar after that. Not to mention our own miss minogue. Enjoying the show Danni?" he asked her cheekily. I grinned at her and she blushed.

"Well, what can I say, it was a fantastic performance and David just has an aura that draws you to him. He is one _very _sexy individual." She said.

"Might want to watch it there Dave, looks like Danni has her sights set on you." The presenter joked, getting the audience to laugh.

"Well, anyway, yes that was one of the best live performances I've seen in a long while. I hope that it continues, although I am a bit sad about how your not one of mine with a talent like that."

"Very positive review from Danni there. How about you Louis? What did you think of mr Allen."

"Dave, please." I said.

"Dave then." This got another couple of laughs. Especially with the grin.

"I thought it was, as Danni said, a fantastic performance. It was sang brilliantly with conviction in every word. I can't wait to see what you have for us next week." Louis Added.

"I couldn't agree more. Never in the history of this show have I been prouder of one of my contestants than I am with you right now Dave. You sang the song perfectly, giving it your own twist, and making us believe every word. The best performance I've ever seen in the history of this show."

"An unheard of commandment from all three judges tonight! How do you feel?"

"What can I say, it was wonderful! I thought id be nervous coming out in front of the crowd, but it was fantastic. Oh, and if miss minogue is interested…" I said, pausing for effect. "She knows where I'm staying." I finished with a week. The presenter, Simon and louis burst out laughing and Danni blushed, but I could see her struggling not to join them.

"Careful there Dave, she might just take you up on that offer Anyway, if you want Dave to go through to next week call 0800 xfactor 12. Remember, 2 will be going home tonight, so the final 3 will be put to the judges. It is up to you." There was a pause before a voice said we were off the air. I rushed off and headed to the interview room before the X-tra factor started. I got there with about 10 seconds to spare and everyone gave me a quick congratulations on my performance. Denise entered the room after 10 minutes and sat down next to me.

"Congratulations to all of you on a wonderful opening. Some of you had a few rough patches, but some of you just shone. Dave, you really wowed the judges tonight, didn't you?"

"I just did like everyone else and tried my hardest." I replied.

"Danni definitely seemed ready to jump your bones, as did over half the audience, myself included. I'm sure some of your competitors share the same thought." Denise told me.

"Well, I suppose that is good because it means I made the song believable. To be honest I'm shocked at the response I seem to get out of the women since I started this competition. I always thought I had the world worst luck and ability when it came to them." I told her simply.

"From what I saw you're a regular cassanova."

"Thank you, but I'll point out now that I have a girlfriend at the moment and wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. I hope to be able to give good performances, but I think some of the people sitting around me deserve praise just as much as I do. It's not easy to go up there, and I'm very proud of every single person in this room for what they've done tonight." I told her.

"How about you Jess, you took quite a slamming by the judges tonight."

"It was hard. I got up there and I just froze. I don't want to leave just yet, so I can only hope if I'm in the sing off I can pull it off this time around."

"Well, thank you very much for these interviews, we'd best be moving on." Denise said before rushing off. I relaxed and everyone turned to me and thanked me for trying to include them. Everyone apart from Jessica.

"Good old st David! So much better than the rest of us he gets a whole interview to himself and makes the rest of us look like shit!" she yelled at me. What none of us realised was that the cameras were still rolling.

"I didn't play you up on purpose. I did my best just like everyone else here. I'm sorry that you froze, but your not out yet." I said, turning to leave. Something hit me hard in the back of the head, causing a sharp pain.

"Bastard!" she screamed. I turned and saw a shoe about 4 foot away from me and Jessica being held back with a slap mark on her face. I shook my head and walked off to the changing rooms. That night Jessica was the first to go. I cant say I was unhappy, especially after that little stunt in the interview room. Neither was anyone else by the sounds of things. I sat in my dressing room hours after the show had finished and the cameras had packed up. Everyone had gone home or to their hotel for the night. I thought about the nights events and considered everyones reactions. Danni seemed almost in tears at the song. I hoped she was all right. My phone rang.

"Hey love." I said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey. You were fantastic tonight." She said.

"Thanks." I said simply.

"Are you all right? You sound a bit down."

"It was just hard. Seeing you so close, and not being able to do anything."

"I know what you mean. But on the plus side everyone has gone home."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She hung up just as my door opened and I spun around in my chair in a panic only to see her walking through the door.

"This is what I mean." She said striding up to me, placing herself in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck and kissing me deeply. I moaned into it, relishing the feel. Finally we ran out of breath and she pulled back. I kept her bottom lip trapped between mine before she pulled it too far. "I missed that so much this past month." She said, resting her head against my own.

"You have no idea how much I agree. Although I missed just holding you more." I replied.

"You are the most perfect guy I know Dave." She whispered, almost as if dazed by my last comment.

"And you are the most wonderful woman I could ever have imagined." I replied in a whisper kissing her again.

We kissed for 5 minutes before she pulled back. I moaned and leaned in for some more, but she placed a finger on my lips. "We cant love, I need to get you back to your house. I told Simon and Louis that's what I was doing. I can explain the past few minutes as having trouble finding you. C'mon love." She said, getting off my lap and gently pulling me up after her. I groaned and held her close.

"I could stand here like this for days you know."

"You know when you say things like that I find it harder and harder to leave you?" she said looking sadly to the floor. "Now c'mon love, my cars just out front." I followed a short distance back from her as she drove me back to the house. I bid my farewell a block away and let myself in quietly so as not to wake anyone up. I snuck upstairs and to bed and lay there most the night thinking about the feel of holding Danni.

Another week passed by with only texts, only this week I was playing the piano for folk/country theme. I was given you raise me up, with Vincent as a backup if I was in the bottom two. This week we also had a celebrity guest in one Brian Adams. I was ecstatic as he was one of my heroes. He told me I had a fantastic voice, and if I just relaxed everything would come much more easily. I relished the time I spent with the star, and even managed to get him to sing summer of 69 with me. It was the second best thing that happened to me all year.

When it came to show night we were down to 10 of us. This time I was first. I walked in at the end of the introduction and walked to the piano slowly as the strings started. I sat on an angle to the judges and started playing. This time I was singing as if to the heavens.

"When I am down, and oh my soul, so weary…

When trouble comes, and my heart burdened be…

Than I am still, and wait here in the silence…

Until you come, and sit a while with me…

You raise me up,

So I can stand on mountains…

You raise me up,

To walk on stormy seas…

I am strong,

When I am on your shoulders…

You raise me up,

To more than I can be…" due to how slow the song was I had been told to end the singing there and just play a short outro. Immediately after I finished people started screaming and applauding like crazy. I again stood, with tears in my eyes. I loved that song, but it always left me really emotional.

"David, that was another fantastic performance. I'm speechless. Lets see if the judges are better with the words."

"David, I don't know how you did it. Last week you came out and you wowed us. This week you have come out and completely blown us away. You are far and beyond the strongest contender in this competition. I wish you luck." Louis said.

"David… I must agree with louis once again. I'm almost starting to resent that you make me do that. But in all seriousness, you could have recorded that and sold it, it was that good." Simon added.

"Wow, so far so good. How about you Danni, what did you think?"

"If the drool is anything to go by, I think she liked it." Simon suggested, chuckling. She blushed and wiped her mouth.

"I don't know what it is about this young man. Every time I see him he blows me away. He has a look that suggests he will not back down and he is as tough as they come, but a voice that's as emotional as the sweetest person alive. I love this boy, and I cant wait to see what he makes of himself in the future."

"So there we have it, Another ringing endorsement from the judges. Lets see if the viewers at home share your opinion. If you would like to see David through to the final 9 ring 0800 Xfactor 01. Lines are not yet open, you can only call at the end of the show." With that I walked off and they introduced the next act. I paid vague attention to the other acts, but I kept thinking about danni's words about how she cant wait to see what I do in the future, and whether that was a suggestion that she wanted to be in my future or just a general comment. I went and sat on the interview couch, where denise was sitting having a drink. We chatted about the competition between the acts and during commercials, and she gave me a shorter interview during the Xtra factor, spending more time on the other contestants.

This week I went home with them as I was meant to last week. I was sad that I couldn't see Danni again, but there wasn't anything I could do.

The next week was classics week. So queen and tina turner were par for the course. I was given I want to break free by queen, which was probably my toughest challenge yet. My backup was Eye of the tiger by survivor. I loved both songs, but I really did have to put my all into rehearsing. I sang them in the shower, whenever I was walking, pretty much any time I wasn't talking I was singing to myself, it really started to annoy the other contestants. The night came and passed like the other 2 weeks and I passed with flying colours. The next week was acoustic hits. Simon Chose brian Adams Heaven for my main song and summer of 69 for my backup. When it came to the choreography I was nervous as for once they didn't want me using an instrument, and instead they wanted me singing to a girl.

As soon as I found out about it I text Danni and told her, and she promised me it was all right and that I should try and be as convincing as possible. I tried but was really struggling and it apparently showed in the performance at the end of the week, as for once I got a comment that was all praises about how I wasn't anywhere near as convincing in that song.

"Don't get me wrong, you sang it perfectly, as usual, but we just didn't believe you as you were looking into the girls eyes. We couldn't see any connection or anything. If anything you looked uncomfortable."

"If I may?" I interrupted. Simon nodded. "I know this may sound extremely cheesey Simon, but I couldn't help but feel awkward tonight. I have a girlfriend who means the world to me, and I couldn't even pretend to like another girl without feeling like I was betraying her. If that means I will lose the competition tonight than I suppose that's just a small price to pay." I told him. I saw Danni crying silently.

"Danni? Is something wrong?"

"No, That's just so sweet. He'd risk a very lucrative career for a girl who I've heard he's only been dating for about 2 months." She sniffed. "It would warm anyones heart." She finished. People in the audience awed.

"Well, as I said, I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that to her. I hope it doesn't mean I go, but if it does, I had a fantastic time." I finished before walking slowly off.

Luckily the audience at home apparently gave me a flood of votes for that nights performance. I was happy I stayed on, and I got a call from Danni were she spent almost 30 minutes going on about how much she loved me and how wonderful I was for doing what I did. That week we were to attend a movie premiere in central London. It was for the movie Quantum of Solace. As I exited the limo I almost stumbled due to the amount of people screaming my names. There was row upon row of girls at the front, and I tried to sign a number of autographs. I was shocked when Daniel Craig and Judie Dench asked for my autograph and took a photograph with me. I made sure to get theirs in return, and Daniel craig added his number and a message.

_Us Wirral boys need to stick together. If you ever need a hand or someone to talk to you can just text me. Daniel_

I looked at him with wide eyes and shook his hand, hardly taking any notice of the remainder of the proceedings in my awe.

We were down to 7 candidates, and this weeks theme was R&B. I was nervous of this genre at first until Simon gave me 2 R-Kelly songs. I believe I can fly, and I'm your angel. Apparently he had arranged for a special guest to sing I'm your angel with me as that would be the main song. The difference now was we would sing the entire song due to the smaller amount of contestants.

I went into rehearsal on the Monday and was shocked at who was my partner for the song. Standing in the rehearsal space was Danni's sister, Kylie.

"Good morning Dave. I'm Kylie. Danni has told me so much about you." She said, walking up and hugging me. I awkwardly hugged back.

"She must really like me then… I didn't know the judges talked about contestants to their families." I said, wondering if she knew.

"Not usually, but when they love said contestant than its hard to shut them up." Kylie replied with a grin. "Anyway, I'm your angel. I love this song." She told me. "Lets just hope we do it justice. I've already worked with your choreographer for the song and the costume designer. You should be wearing a simple pair of jeans and a vest, with dry ice on the stage and singing to the crowd… or my sister in your case." She told me with a wink. With that we got to practicing. We spent every moment we could perfecting it and come the night I was quite nervous being the only one to be singing with a celebrity.

The night came and the song started with a spotlight on Kylie on the left wing of the stage, walking out in a beautiful white dress and singing to the crowd. I looked up and started singing the bridge, walking slowly and steadily as I sang. I put all the emotion I could into the song and saw many of the girls in the crowd crying and everyone was swinging their arms. At the end of the song both Kylie and I were in the middle and we had thunderous applause.

"Congratulations Dave, and a special thanks to Kylie for singing with our young star tonight. Tell me, how was it singing with a superstar?"

"It was the most nerve-racking thing I have ever done." I replied.

"Well, you pulled it off phenomenally. Danni, what did you think?"

"I think my sister just got shown up by someone half her age." Danni said, grinning.

"Simon?"

"I tell you what, every week this young man gets on that stage and makes us love him. I knew how nervous he was this week to be singing next to Kylie, and I knew it put him under a lot more pressure than the other contestants this week, because he would be compared to her, but as Danni said, he almost seemed to outdo the superstar."

"Louis?"

"What can I say? I suspect that no matter what happens on this show we will have another star in our midst. Well done." Kylie hugged me before we headed off stage.

4 more weeks flew by and before I knew it it was the christmass special, between me and a group. This group was very good and I was really nervous going up against them. We had to sing four songs each, and then the winner would sing the single that would be released if they won. I was really nervous. My four songs were;

Iris – goo goo dolls,

She will be loved – maroon 5,

Johnny B Goode – chuck berry,

And when you say nothing at all – ronan keating.

We were to take it in turns, doing one song at a time. The group would be going first followed by me. Before we went on I pulled the group aside and just told them "No matter what happens tonight, you guys deserve a contract. You are all fantastic people and fantastic singers, and I am proud to sing with you tonight." I told them. The group, true potential, had tears in their eyes. Then again, they were a girl group, but still. I gave them a group hug and Wished them luck before they stepped out.

Their songs went so quickly it was unbelievable, and by the time it came to tote up the scores I was shaking like a leaf. Simon was stood next to me, Louis next to the girls, and Danni between us, holding my hand and the girls hands. I relaxed slightly at her touch, but I was still ridiculously tense. I stood there and wanted to hit the guy.

"Okay. The numbers have been added up and the results are as follows. The winner of X-factor 2008 is…" there was a huge pause that seemed to stretch for hours. "Dave Allen!" he yelled. I couldn't believe it. My mouth dropped in shock as Simon shook my hand. I snapped out of it at seeing the girl group cry and I went over and gave them a group hug. "Dave, any words for the audience?"

"I tell you what, I'm in disbelief. I entered this competition because of my ex, and stayed for my current girlfriend. I never expected to win it. These girls, they have wanted it, they have worked for it, and I hate to have been the one to snatch it from them in the last moment. I hope that someday they can forgive me, and I hope someone sees their true potential and gives them a contract, because no one deserves it more."

"Thank you. Now one last time can you grab a mic and sing you new single that is hitting the shelves as we speak." The music started playing and I sang the song with all my soul and heart, trying to etch this moment into my mind forever. I had won.

The next week passed in a blur and before I knew it it was Christmas. I went back up to the Wirral. Danni and I were staying in a hotel together, the one I used to work at, and I was going to surprise my parents with her come Christmas. I had warned them that my girlfriend was much older than me, but we didn't care, and I truly loved her. They seemed to accept that, but lets see if that changes when they meet her. Meanwhile I was relishing the feeling of having her back in my arms as we slept. When we first got to the hotel I was greeted by all of the staff waiting outside with bottles of champagne, and as soon as I stepped out the car they all sprayed me with it. I laughed at their enthusiastic welcome.

"Congratulations!" Becky, a girl with black hair squealed giving me a hug. Just as she did Danni stepped out and walked up, wrapping her arm around my waist as if to say I was hers.

The manager and owner both stepped forward. "Congratulations Dave. We have been routing for you throughout the competition."

"Thanks James. I would like to introduce me to Danni Minogue. She has been my girlfriend for about 4 and a half months now." I squeezed her waist gently and she squeezed mine back. James held his hand out to her.

"It is lovely to meer you miss Minogue. Now, if you'll both follow me, you have room 201. Let me get your bags." I gestured for him to stop.

"James, I may have won, but I wont have my friends waiting on me for it. Well, unless you count Moyo, but I'm a growing boy and I've missed his pork and beef." I said. James chuckled and I grabbed Dannis bags, saying id come back shortly for my own. James led us to the room and gave me the key and we went in. Danni loved the room, saying it wasn't as stuffy as some of the usual hotels she stayed at. I just gave her a peck on the cheek an quickly went and brought my own luggage up. Like in those 2 weeks at the hotel in London I didn't actually unpack. I simply put my suitcase into the cupboard and watched Danni as she stretched to put something on a shelf at the top.

After a minute of struggling she turned to me. "You could help you know?" she said, exaspertated. I walked over and wrapped her in my arms.

"I could, but then id miss the view." I told her.

"Dave, Sweetie?" she said sweetly.

"Yes love?"

"put this on the shelf." She finished as an order.

"Yes love." I said, chuckling. She smiled at me.

"Just think, the sooner we do this the sooner we can go and get you some new clothes."

"What wrong with my clothes?" I asked her.

"They're not bad. But they aren't good either. You have to keep a good image for the public." She told me. I sighed and nodded my head. "Besides, the sooner we go and get some clothes on you, the sooner I can take them off." she added. I grinned and zoomed through putting everything away and I was out the door like a shot. There was a taxi waiting for us when we got outside, and I thanked the receptionist, Claire, before getting into it. We took the taxi over to Liverpool where Danni spent thousands on clothes for me. I was a bit put out by this.

"you don't have to pay for everything love." I told her.

"I want to. Besides, you don't get your first pay check until new year, and by that point we'll be in Australia. It's a good thing I convinced the company to let us do a promo tour in Australia. I know they'll love you." She told me.

"Ill let you off this time, but I'll pay you back love. I promise." I told her. She sighed and grinned.

"Stubborn git."

"You know you love me." I added, kissing her. I thanked god we had somehow dodged any papperazi as I wanted to tell my parents in parents. Christmas was only 3 days away.

"Okay, now one more thing." I looked at her curiously. "You need a suit." My eyebrows shot up. "C'mon, we'll be going to a lot of functions where you would need one. So we'll get a general suit with ties and a dinner suit. Lets go." She led me away from the main shopping street and to a very posh looking store. We went in and there were a lot of suits around. Immediately someone came over.

"Miss minogue, Mr Allen. I take it you are here for Mr Allen." He asked. I nodded. "Fantastic. If you'll just follow me, ill get your measurements, and hopefully we can have it ready for delivery tomorrow. If you aren't staying too far away we could probably deliver it by mid afternoon." He told us. I just ignored what he was saying about cuts and colour, leaving it to Danni since she had impeccable fashion sense. We left that shop after 2 hours of discussion and measurements from Danni and we just headed back to the hotel and we relaxed. We had a meal booked into what the hotel called the yellow room.

The reservation was for 7 and that was when we were to head down to the 'hudsons bar'. We went into the bar for drinks and to look over the menu. It didn't take me long to choose something, and while we looked through we were offered drinks. Danni asked for a glass of red wine and I got a pint of export. I hadn't had a beer in over 3 months. I relished the taste of it and relaxed a little bit more.

"So are you excited for Christmas love?" I asked Danni.

"I'm quite nervous to be honest."

"They'll love you love. Even if they don't, I do, and that's all that matters." I told her.

"Still, its meeting your parents with a girl who's almost 20 years older than you. They aren't likely to like that fact."

"I told them my girlfriend was 37. Yes I got an earful, but I told them flat out no matter what they said I wasn't going to dump you." I told her. "They weren't exactly happy, but I don't really care. I love you." I told her simply and straightforward. She squeezed my hand gently.

"Thank you love, but id still like to be able to get on with them. If only to save you trouble." She told me. I kissed her hand.

"If they don't like you they are idiots."

"Dave? The chefs are just finishing your starters now." One of the part time staff said.

"Thanks tim." I said, before standing and offering Danni my arm. "Would you like to join me?" I asked.

"I suppose so." She replied taking my arm. We had fun that evening and just relaxed. The same was said for the next day. Finally it was Christmas day. I put all the presents I had gotten for everyone into the car, along with the present I got for Danni. I planned on giving it to her when we were with the family, as tradition in my family had us do if we were with the family on Christmas. She pouted when I told her but seemed to accept it. It was only a 10 minute drive from the hotel to my parents house and we arrived at 9. As soon as I stepped out the car the door burst open and Sophie sprinted towards me. I dropped to one knee in the snow and opened my arms wide. She jumped into my arms.

"Davey! You bring toys?"

"Hey Sophie. How are you? And why would I have toys?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Cause its Christmas silly!" she giggled.

"Oh yeah… well I just so happen to have a couple. Why don't you go back into the house while I get everything out of the car." I told her. She nodded and jumped off me, running back into the house. I laughed and went back to the car. As I leaned in to get the presents I noticed Danni still sitting with her hands in her lap looking extremely nervous. I sighed. "C'mon Danni. They'll love you, I promise. And if they don't, it wont change how I feel about you. I love you, and I want you to meet them. Can you try? For me?" I asked, almost pleading. She looked up and nodded before getting out of the car, carrying a large bag with her own presents in. I collected about 9 large bags and a huge box that I struggled to carry from the back of the car and led her into the house.

As soon as I put the bags down my mum gave me a huge hug and started going on about how proud she was of me. "Oh David! Its so good to have you home again. Now, where is this woman you are so fond of?" she asked, obviously not having noticed Danni yet. I stapped to the side and my mum gasped.

"Mum, id like you to meet Danni Minogue. Danni, this is my mum Carol." Danni stepped forward nervously.

"Hello Mrs Allen." Danni said holding out her hand. "Dave has told me so much about you."

"Danni Minogue? Your girlfriend is Danni Minogue? Why didn't you say so? I thought it was just some random woman who was with you because your famous now!" She exclaimed ignoring Dannis hand and hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy to meet you Miss Minogue!" mum finished.

"Danni, please Mrs Allen." Danni said, shocked.

"Carol, please." Mum added. "Now come in the front room! Your sisters itching to open her presents." She walked into the front room, and dad shook mine and Danni's hands as he followed her. I picked up 3 of the bags, the ones for mum, dad and Sophie and followed, holding Dannis hand in my other. As soon as I walked in Sophie grabbed my hand and made me sit next to her and a huge pile of presents. "Yours are in the green wrapping paper." Mum told me. I grinned at her.

"Why don't we let Sophie open her presents first?" I said as Danni stood awkwardly in the corner. I opened my arm and she came over and sat in the small gap between me and the arm of the couch. I smiled at her warmly and she beamed back. Not 2 seconds later there was the sound of ripping paper and sophie squeeling.

She had just unwrapped her first present, a big teddy bear that looked like a lion. She hugged it tightly before moving on to her next present. There were a couple more Teddy bears and some pretty dresses, but that was about it. She seemed to be pouting about something, but I just grinned and gave her the bag of presents I had given her. She unwrapped them and seemed more disappointed when the first thing was a doll. I just chuckled when she tried to thank me with big baby eyes but I just grinned and told her to choose another one. The next one she picked out was the reason she was pouting. Inside was a pink Nintendo DS. As soon as it was unwrapped she squealed and jumped into my arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She squealed, hugging me as tight as she could.

"That's from Danni and me Soph, so don't forget to thank her as well." I told her. Danni looked at me a bit confused but went with the flow. Soph hugged the shocked Danni and unwrapped the other 10 presents which were all games. She planted herself firmly on my lap and started playing on her new toy. "Right, so now onto my presents." I went to stand but Sophie refused to budge. I frowned a bit, but just stretched across Danni and grabbed one of the presents. It was a large box, and I opened it to reveal a brand new X-box 360. I had been wanting one since March. I struggled to contain my excitement and shot my mum and dad a grin of thanks. "Its perfect." I told them. I reached for some more presents, revealing a jumper that my mum had knitted in a Dark green and navy blue and a matching scarf in the next present. The next 6 were games. I picked sophie up and stood, placing her I was much to her displeasure before hugging my mum and dad and thanking them.

They were next to open their presents. They had gotten themselves just a couple of trinkets, such as a very simple radio and a pair of slippers that you put in a microwave and they acted like hot water bottles. The rest were just some clothes and little things. I gave them One of the bags and went into the back room to get the box. It took me a moment to bring it through, and I was very careful, not wanting to drop it. I placed it down very gently and went back to my seat. First they opened two boxes. Inside were 2 electronic photo frames. "There is another one in the box. I figured you could have one each for your offices and one for around here." They hugged me, and opened the other one. Next there was a Nintendo Wii which my mum had wanted. She grinned at me and I gestured to keep going. She opened the next package and found the wii fit game. She got up and hugged me again. The last thing in the bag was a large, thin rectangular box. Dad opened it to find a HD sky box.

"Now the big box." I told them, struggling to contain my grin. They gently removed the paper and as soon as they saw what it was they gasped. I had gotten the a 42" plasma screen HD TV. My dad was the most shocked. "I figured you could use a HD TV for your new sky Box." I told them. "That, and I figured dad would love to watch his football on it." Dad got up and hugged me this time. Finally it was Danni's turn.

"We weren't sure what to get you, because obviously David wouldn't tell us who you were." She glared at me jokingly and I just shrugged innocently. "So we gave him some money to get you something." She said. Danni looked to me with a raised eyebrow and I gave her the next bag. The first thing she opened was a joke gift. It was her sisters new CD. Mum and dad laughed as Danni mock glared at me. Next was a DVD. It was a walk to remember. The very first film we had watched together. She smiled and I saw a tear in her eye.

"I love it." She said, obviously understanding why I had gotten it. She reached into the bag and pulled out another DVD, this time love actually, and she again seemed to understand straight away why it was there, and she squeezed my hand with a huge smile and a few tears. She reached in and pulled out a square box. Opening it she found a beautiful 24 carrot gold necklace with an intricate ruby heart dangling from the chain. Immediately she put it on and just reached into the next one. It was a smaller box, and inside was a bracelet that matched the necklace, only instead of one ruby they surrounded the edge, linked together by small pieces of gold chain. Again she immediately put it on. There was one last gift inside, this time a larger rectangle. "I hope this isn't more jewellery Dave. So far it already seems you spent a small fortune on me." I shrugged and told her to open it.

Inside was a photo of her and me dancing after dinner the night before. I held her tightly in my arms as we just rocked around in circles. You could clearly see the love we had for each other. The frame was a very simple glass one that took no attention away from the photo. Mum and dad were saying how sweet the photo was and I just smiled and gently brushed the tears off her cheeks. "No amount of money in the world could show how much you mean to me. I love you." I told her, kissing her quickly on the lips. She smiled and hugged me, burying her head in my shoulder until her tears subsided. While this was happening Sophie was playing on her Nintendo and mum and dad were watching with huge smiles. I smiled at them as I rubbed danni's back.

Finally, the tears subsided and dad went and prepared a nice English breakfast. While he cooked it I unplugged the old 32" television in the front room and the old sky + box and took them into the back room, setting them up in there. By the time that was sorted breakfast was ready and there was light conversation as we ate. After breakfast we put the dishes in the dish washer and ran them through since we would need them tonight. Dad and I went into the front room and we set up the next television and sky box. As soon as we had connected the DVD, VCR and sky box dad sat down and put on Sky one HD before thanking me and telling me it was definitely better. If I was honest I could hardly tell any difference.

As he was watching that I set up the Wii and mums new Wii fit, stacking the games in a section of the cabinet holding all the DVD's. I did the same with Sophie's Nintendo games. We laughed as we tried the Wii fit and Wii sports until 11 when my grandparents walked through the door.

"Hello!" My granddad called before seeing us all in the front room. Sophie ran up and hugged him before hugging my two nan's as well. Mum and dad followed her example, and finally it was my turn. I walked with Danni hand in hand up to my granddad, letting go of her hand to hug him and my nan's, kissing my nan's on the cheek.

"Hey Nan, gang, Nan." I said with a grin, gently pulling Danni forward. "Id like you to meet my girlfriend Danni Minogue." I told them. They smiled warmly at her.

"Nice to meet you Mary!" my granddad said winking at me. I saw Danni going to say something, and apparently so did he. "I'm only joking, I call all of their friends who are girls Mary." He said, shaking her hand. My nan's then walked up and hugged her like mum had. "I'm chris, this is my wife Lucy, and this is Ellen." He said, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for inviting me to join you." She said.

"It's no problem. Besides, with how David here was going on about you I don't think he'd have taken no for an answer anyway." I just grinned cheekily at him. "Gets it from me." He then turned to me. "Your aunt and uncle will be here in about 10 minutes." He told me and I just grinned. It was then he noticed the new TV. "When did you get this Steve?" he asked my dad.

"It was a Christmas gift from Davey." He said. "It was a bit overwhelming when we unwrapped it." He told them. I just kept grinning and wrapped and arm around Danni's waist.

"That's wonderful! It's a fantastic gift!" Nan said. "Speaking of, we have a few. How about we go in the kitchen?" we all shuffled into the kitchen and I pulled another 2 of the bags forward. I gave one to Nanny Ellen and one to nanny lucy and granddad chris.

First to open theres was granddad chris and Nanny Lucy. Just like mum and dad, I had given them 3 electric photo frames. The difference was these ones were already set up. I explained what it was. "They are electric photo frames. You plug them in and they will show a set of pictures in them. I've already set them up so that the black one will show all the old photos from when dad, aunty Carolyn and Uncle pete were kids, the grey one is of all the family now that they've grown up, and the last one has photos of all of us kids from birth till now. Each frame has about a thousand photo's in." I told them. They raved about how fantastic the gift was.

Their last 2 gifts were a full set of David Attenborough DVD's for granddad and the last on was one they couldn't open. I checked my watch. "Okay, there is one more gift that I think you will love. It should be here…" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Any minute. Excuse me." I stood, shooting a look at Danni and she smiled at me. I opened the door and gestured to the two people standing there to come in. I took the bags full of gifts off them and led them into the kitchen. "Nan, Grandad, here is your other gift." I said, stepping to the side and revealing uncle Pete and aunty Armead. Nan jumped up and rushed to hug her son while Grandad walked over and hugged him equally tightly. My mum and dad were both sitting there with their mouths wide open. "Danni helped me with this one, as they were quite an expensive gift."

"Heya mum, Dad. How are you?" he asked as he hugged them. He then walked over to my mum and dad. "Carol! Steve! Merry Christmas!" he called, before spotting sophie. "And this must be my goddaughter Sophie!" he added, walking over with a present behind his back. He knelt in front of her and she looked up from her game curiously. "Heya sophie. I got you a present." He said, holding it out to her. She opened it and inside was a large tigger toy that bounced when you clapped. She beamed at him and hugged him.

"Thank you!" she squealed, hugging it. "But, who are you?" she asked bluntly. I snorted and mum and dad shot me looks.

"Soph, this is Uncle Pete. You've heard of him haven't you?"

"Oh yeah, you talk about him and his girlfriend all the time." Soph said. "Davey tells me all sorts of stories about the wonderful uncle pete and aunty armead!" I blushed a bit but grinned. At least until the next words came out. "And how they are very famous and have lots and lots of parties for other famous people!" mum glared at me. I tried the innocent thing again while uncle Pete burst out laughing. "Can I hug you?" Sophie asked.

"You never need to ask Little Sophie." Uncle pete told her, opening his arms. She hugged him gently, and he stood with her in his arms. She giggled and held on to his neck. He then turned to me. "Armead and I would like to thank you, and you miss minogue, for this wonderful gift. Nothing we do could ever make it up to you." He said. I walked over and nudged him gently.

"Hush you, your making me blush." I told him getting a few laughs. Just then there was another knock at the door and My Aunty Carolyn, Uncle Graham and my cousins Adam and Rebecca walked in.

"Merry christmas!" they called before spotting uncle Pete. "We didn't know you'd be home!" they said.

"I didn't either until about a week ago, and Davey made me promise to keep it secret." He told them as they hugged everyone. I gave them a bag between my aunt and uncle, a bag each for Adam and Becca, and a bag between Uncle Pete and Armead. For Aunty Carolyn and Uncle graham and Pete and Armead they got pretty much the same thing as Nan and Grandad, only it was one for them, including wedding photos, one for adam and Rebecca growing up, and one for the family. For uncle pete and Armead there was one of pete growing up, one of the family, and one of all the kids growing up. They both seemed thankful. For adam and becks they both got a couple of PC games and one other thing. Just before they opened their last presents aunty Carolyn and Uncle graham looked ready to kill me, obviously thinking they would really slow down the computers.

Finally, they both opened their last presents, revealing top of the line laptops that could hold and play the games perfectly, while having wireless internet connection and anything they could want on the computer. They both thanked me and immediately started them up. It was a wonderful feeling just being with all the family again. We talked until lunch when we had a small buffet style meal and dad spent the rest of the afternoon cooking Christmas dinner, not including the small break to make the traditional family snowmen. This was something my great grandparents apparently started. Each section of the family would make their own snowman if there was snow on Christmas day. That meant nan and granddad had to make one, mum and dad had to make one, Adam and becks had to make one each, aunty Carolyn and uncle graham had to make one, as did uncle pete and armead. Finally, Danni and I had to make one, and since Sophie was too young to make her own I helped her make a baby snowman about half the height of the others.

When we got back in we were all pink cheeked and laughing. Uncle pete and aunty Armead made some eggnog which was quite nice. We had never had it before but we instantly liked it. There was no alcohol in it so everyone could have a glass, although we only gave sophie a small bit. As the family sat around talking Adam and Rebecca went into the front room still playing on their laptops. I stood in the corner just watching as Danni spoke and laughed with everyone in one large conversation and I couldn't help but smile. This was Christmas.

The festivities lasted the entire day, and Christmas dinner passed wonderfully with the family as one for the first time in years. Everyone agreed it was an extra special Christmas, and they were disappointed they had forgotten to take pictures. Apparently they hadn't seen me shooting plenty of pictures throughout the day. I quickly went back to my car and grabbed 5 more boxes and my laptop. I went back into the front room and everyone looked at me curiously. I connected my camera to the laptop and downloaded all of the photographs I had taken so far before clearing the card, safe in the knowledge they were in my computer, as I continued the night. As the night went on we had a small fireworks display, again with me discreetly taking photo's of the entire proceedings. At midnight everything had calmed down and we were just sitting around the fire talking. I went back inside and downloaded the last of the photos onto my laptop before opening the boxes, making sure no one saw what I was doing.

They were all thankfully distracted outside as I was doing this, but after a short while Danni came in. "Hey love. I was wondering where you went." She said walking up and hugging me from behind. "What are you up to?" I kept working and she soon realised what was happening. "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

"Yes, but you can say it again, it still won't match how wonderful _you _are love. I just know my family." I told her as I finished with the last of the gifts. I put them in their boxes and stacked them up. "I'm sorry if you didn't appreciate me telling people that certain things were joint gifts love."

"It's all right. I appreciate it. You knew I was worried and didn't know what to get them, so you gave them something meaningful and showed them how much I mean to you by adding my name. You have somehow made me love you that much more from all your actions today, and I think you are wonderful with your sister. I know someday you will make a fantastic father." She told me. I stood and kissed her, handing her two of the boxes.

"Thank you love. Now just one more set of joint gifts." I told her with a wink and I walked out to the fire. "Okay, I know I said no more gifts, but I lied." I told them all bluntly, quickly getting their attention. "We have one more gift for each of you." I said. We handed a box to each couple and I stood with my arm comfortably around Danni's waist with her head on my shoulder. They all opened up the boxes to see another load of picture frames. "Now, I knew that in all the festivities you would all have forgotten to take pictures today, so I have been taking some with my trusty camera all day. In fact, I'm shocked none of you noticed. In each and every one of those frames are pictures of everything that has happened today. I hope you all like them." Everyone smiled at me warmly.

"They are perfect David. Thank you. And you Danni." Mum said, hugging me. All the women hugged me and all the men shook my hand and patted my back. I smiled. This night couldn't be any better.

Danni and I got a taxi back to the hotel at 3 in the morning, both slightly tipsy, and I was weighed down with gifts. When we got back we just held each other as we went slowly to sleep. Just before I close my eyes I whispered "I love you." To Danni. It was perfect.

We woke up the next morning and Danni packed ready for our flight to Australia at 11. It was almost a 22 hour flight, which I was not looking forward to. When we were all packed we took a taxi to my parents house and said our goodbyes to the family at 12, before getting a lift to the airport from my dad. I was given more thanks from Uncle Pete and Aunty Armead and away we went. We arrived the required 2 hours early and handed in our luggage. I hugged my dad goodbye and promised I would be home for mums birthday. We waited around in the first class lounge.

"Dave?" I looked up. "Last night was fantastic. I just wanted to thank you. It was absolutely magnificent."

"I told you they'd accept you love. They absolutely adore you." I told her warmly. "I'll admit though, I'm a bit worried about meeting your family. Not including Kylie obviously, since I've already met her."

"They will love you. How could they not, you are perfect." Danni told me. I smiled at her. We each got a book out and read while waiting for our flight. We were called in, and I was excited since it was my first time on a jumbo jet, let alone in first class. We got on and relaxed, reading our books as the plane took off. we talked lightly as we read. We got interrupted at 7 with our dinner, a very simple beed casserole with some mashed potatoes. I thanked the air hostess and ate quickly. We had a glass of champagne with dinner, and I fell asleep at 10 and woke up at 8, with about 30 minutes left of the flight. I looked over to Danni. She was still asleep with her head resting against the window. She looked so cute. I got up and went to the toilet, brushing my teeth before going back to my seat. As soon as I sat down a hostess approached.

"Good morning sir. Would you like a cup of tea, coffee, or orange juice?" she asked.

"May I have 2 cups of orange juice please?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded pouring the 2 cups. I set them on the tray in front of me and gave the hostess £10 telling her to keep the change. She smiled wider and walked off as another person woke up. I sipped at my orange juice and was on the last page of my book when Danni woke up. She looked up bleary eyed.

"Is that for me?" she asked me. I nodded and handed it to her, quickly finishing my book.

"Id drink it quickly love, we're going to be landing soon." I told her.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, we are making our final approach to Sydney, so if you could all put your trays up and fasten your seatbelt it would be much appreciated." He said. Danni and I followed his orders and finished our juice quickly, handing them to a passing hostess who took them with the usual smile. I finished my book and just sat, watching the approach through the window for the last few minutes of the flight.

We landed at 7:35pm local and collected our luggage quickly, walking out into the arrivals terminal hand in hand. As we neared the door I was getting more and more nervous and Danni seemed to sense it as she squeezed gently and kissed my cheek. After looking around for a minute Danni squealed and led me over to an older couple. They smiled widely as Danni came over.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed hugging them. She backed away after a moment and took my hand again as I followed with the cart. "I want you to meet Dave." She said, gesturing to me. Her dad walked up smiling at me.

"So you're the boyfriend." He said. I nodded nervously. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Call me Ron." He told me. I shook his hand firmly and he grinned wider. "I like him." He told Danni and I relaxed slightly before turning to her mother.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. Danni has told me so much about you." I said.

She seemed to size me up before smiling and hugging me. "It's lovely to meet you Dave. Much better than some of her previous fiancées let alone that husband and boyfriends." She said. "Call me Carol."

"Thank you Carol." I turned to Danni. "That's a bit weird to say." Carol looked at me strangely. "My mum's called carol as well." I told her and she grinned.

"Well, we should be headed off if we want to get home in time. Kylie and your brother will be joining us tomorrow." She said as she led us out to the car. I hung back pushing the trolley as Danni talked to her mum, and Ron walked next to me.

"So I hear you and Danni are very close?" he asked me.

"Extremely sir. It was almost torturous having to pretend we weren't together for the competition." I told him.

"I know. Danni kept waking me up in the morning crying because she couldn't see you." I frowned over at Danni. She had never told me that. She laughed as she talked to her mum and glanced back at me, and I felt my frown melt into a smile at the sight of her so happy.

"I didn't know that sir." I told him. "But while they aren't watching there is something id like to ask you." This was the real reason I was so nervous. I took out a small square box and opened it, revealing a ring that was similar to her bracelet and necklace, only with a diamond instead of a ruby. "I wanted to ask for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?" I asked him.

"Well, this is a first. The boyfriend asking me first. That tells me that everything Danni has said is true. You are a good man Dave." He told me. "I would be honoured to call you my son in law." He told me. I smiled and quickly hid the ring again. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I was thinking on New years." I told him. He nodded his head.

"A romantic as well. Is it all right if I tell her mother? We would like to see the proposal." He told me. I nodded. I was about to say something when I noticed the girls were getting into a jeep. I loaded the luggage into the back and got in the front passenger seat. Apparently Carol was enjoying talking to Danni.

"So, how did you two get together?" she asked.

"Well, it started with your first audition." Danni said to me. I grinned and nodded. "as you probably saw, he was a bit cheeky, but not overly so. I don't know, I was drawn to him straight away. Although at the time he was with someone else." She said. "Anyway, when the contestants first came down to London for auditions Dave got a video that showed him his girlfriend at the time was cheating on him. At the same time some fame grabbing girl was trying to get him to like her. I found him up on the roof in the pouring rain, soaked to the skin, and took him back to my room to warm up. We had a very brief talk and he walked back to his room in just his boxers, since his clothes were all soaked and he forgot to pick them up. He left his phone, so I put my number into it and got his."

"It was an interesting walk to my room. Almost every girl in the contest were staring at me when Rachel, the girl who was trying to get me, yelled when she saw me."

"Well, that night he went to dinner with this Rachel girl, and she almost got him until just after he got through Dave over heard her telling her friends that she was with him so that almost no matter what she was going to be famous. He again went and sat on the roof, although he was no where near as bad about it this time. I found him later and again took him to my room where we talked, watched a couple of movies and had dinner, and from there things just… clicked. We saw each other every other day for those two weeks, and we fell instantly in love. It was torture to be apart for the rest of the competition." She told them and her mum cooed at how sweet it was.

"About that Hun, how come you never told me you were crying every night?" I asked her.

"I just didn't want you to worry love." She told me.

"I would have worried anyway love. As it was it was torture for me too. Either way, its in the past, and what's done is done. I love you, and that's all that matters now, no more hiding." I told her and again she had a couple of tears leek from her eyes as she beamed at me. Her and her mum went back to talking and Ron shot me an approving look. It was a long drive to Melbourne where Ron and Carol lived, and when we got there I carried all our stuff into Danni's room where her parents insisted I stay. Not that I minded. We had a quick meal before heading straight to bed, trying to fight the jet lag. We tossed and turned for a while before finally getting to sleep around midnight.

I kept waking up throughout the night, every 2 hours due to the heat, but I didn't want to turn the air con on in case Danni got cold. I finally gave up trying to sleep at 7 when the sun rose. I went out into the garden and just watched the sun rising. I was joined shortly after by Ron as he handed me a cup of coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me. I shook my head in the negative.

"It was just a bit hot, I'll get used to it soon."

"Why not turn the air conditioning on?" he asked.

"Danni seemed comfortable." I replied simply. He smiled and shook his head.

"She wouldn't have minded, I'm sure."

"It's fine sir. Honestly, I'm not all that tired. Second wind I suppose." I said. "I'll just get an early night tonight." I told him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"At least I know you'll look after my daughter." He told me. We just stood together watching until the sun was high in the sky, by which time it was 8. "Well, my daughter wont be up until 10 at the earliest if she can help it. Do you know how to ride a motorbike?" he asked me. I nodded my head. My mum didn't know, since she was completely against it, but I had passed my bike test the same day I passed my driving test for cars.

"Yes sir, although my mum doesn't know." I told him with a grin.

"Great, how about we take the bikes down to the shop? I want to pick up some of Danni's favourites for breakfast, and with 2 tourers we can carry more." He told me.

"Sure. So long as you have a spare helmet." I told him. He led me to the garage and gave me an old white helmet with chipped paint.

"You can grab another one in town if you want." I smiled at him and nodded. He tossed me a pair of keys and I went over to a blue tourer with plenty of saddle bags. He went to a bike next to it that was a cream colour with just as many bags. "Okay, just follow me. Its about a 10 minute ride to the bike shop, and then another 5 to the store." He said, starting his bike. I started mine and we pulled slowly out onto the road. It was nice, riding side by side through the streets on the bikes with the hot Australian sun beating down on us.

When we got to the bike store I quickly picked up 2 helmets, a blue one that matched the bike I was on for me and a red one for Danni, since it was her favourite colour. I planned on leaving both with Ron when we left. We left the store and I secured the red helmet to the back with a strap before driving to the store. We parked up and I secured my helmet to the bike, making sure nothing could be taken while we were in the store. I grabbed a small trolley and followed Ron around, just talking and getting to know the man I hoped would be my father in law someday soon. We joked about as we grabbed some of the foods, as well as some of my own favourites and we took them out to the bikes, packing everything into them. It just about fit into the saddle bags, and it was another nice ride back to the house. We got back around 9 o'clock and parked in the garage.

We unpacked the bags and sat around the table, reading the newspapers. We commented on some of the new every now or then, usually Ron describing something to me and mainly just sat in companionable silence. Carol came down around half past and started breakfast. I offered to help, but she quickly shooed me away, saying I was a guest and shouldn't feel like I needed to help.

"Hey Hun? Dave asked me something yesterday." Ron started.

"And this interests me how love?" she asked.

Ron looked around quickly to make sure Danni wasn't around. "Well, he asked me if he could marry our daughter." Carol dropped the pan she was holding with a clatter before quickly scooping it up and looking at me shocked. "I said yes."

"Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?" she asked me.

"We aren't. I wanted to ask your permission before I ask Danni." I told her. She beamed at me.

"This is wonderful! When are you planning on doing it?" she asked me.

"New years, at midnight." I told her. "I'm planning on asking her to dance, and just before the clock strikes 12 I'd ask her." I said. She sighed.

"Such a romantic… I can't wait!" she exclaimed. I was quite glad it was the 27th and it was only four days away, but also very nervous. "It's a good job the entire family will be here. And of course, we'll make sure to record it." She told me. She seemed to continue happily, suddenly acting much warmer towards me. About 10 minutes later Danni came down. She kissed me on the cheek and sat next to me, where I quickly poured her a cup of coffee, 2 sugars and milk. She smiled at me in thanks and I grinned back.

"Morning love." I greeted.

"Morning. What time did you get up?" she asked. Before I could reply Ron spoke up.

"He was up when I got up. Apparently it was too hot for him to sleep last night." He told her. I mock glared at him and she turned to me, looking stern.

"Next time just turn the air con down love. Why didn't you just do that last night?" she asked.

"Yes love." I replied. "And you looked so comfortable, I didn't want to risk waking you by making it too cold." I told her. The stern look melted away.

"Well, we'll just turn the air con on tonight." She said firmly before the stern look melted and she smiled gently. "But thank you love." She said, kissing my cheek again.

"Anyway, I had a good morning with your dad. He told me this wonderful little story about how whenever he tried to get you in the bath you would run and hide in your mums cupboard and growl like a dog." I said with a grin.

"Daddy! You promised never to mention that!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, but Hun, It was so cute." He said, eyes twinkling and I nodded in agreement.

"You didn't even tell that to Julian!" she exclaimed.

"What can I say, we like Dave more." He told her. She glared at them and crossed her arms like a child who didn't get her way. I leant over and hugged her.

"I thought it was very cute love." I told her. She relaxed slightly, but still pouted throughout breakfast, much to our amusement.

The next three days passed quickly just lounging around the house. I had met her brother and met Kylie yet again, who laughed when Danni told her about the joke present at Christmas. It was a nice little vibe. Finally it was new year. It was going to be held at her parents house. It wasn't anything to fancy, just smart casual with family and friends. Danni's grandparents were there as where some cousins and pretty much anyone on her family tree, along with a lot of Australian celebrities, such as faces from home and away from when Danni was on to present.

Everyone seemed to accept me straight away and before I knew it, it was 5 to 12. I asked Danni to dance and led her out onto the patio. Every one else was inside shooting glances at us. I was very happy that Danni didn't notice. The song we were dancing to was Amazed by Lonestar. Just as the song was ending the countdown to new years started. As soon as it did I reached into my pocket and knelt on one knee.

"Danielle Jane Minogue, you are the most wonderful woman I could ever have imagined, and these last few months have been the most bittersweet of my life. I loved every single second I was with you, and every second we were apart was painful. So now I have just one thing to ask you. Danni, Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?" I asked.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, I'll Marry you!" she screamed, pouncing on me. Everyone in the house started cheering as Danni and I lost ourselves in the most loving kiss we had ever had. After a minute we remembered where we were and stood embarrassed but smiling. Everyone was cheering, whistling and clapping and her family burst out onto the patio.

"Congratulations!" "That was so romantic!" "Welcome to the family, son!" everyone was exclaiming. Danni held my hand tightly and beamed at me as I took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on her finger. I looked intensely into her eyes with the biggest smile of my life.

"Now your stuck with me." I whispered through the congratulations.

"And I'm loving every moment of it. I love you so much." She said right back.

"And I you Danni. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." I told her. The rest of the night flashed by, neither of us noticing anything but each other and we had a repeat of our first time together that night that lasted twice as long.

We immediately started planning the wedding. Danni wanted it to be in a snowy setting and I loved the idea, immediately agreeing. Unfortunately I had to spend a lot of time going on Australian shows to promote myself. I spent as much time as I could with Danni planning the wedding, which she wanted to have in the winter. We decided that we would have it in England, and if it comes to it we could always hire a snow machine. Danni decided that the Hillbark would be the perfect setting if we could get a date.

I had to be back on January the 29th for my mums birthday and I got on the plane a week early. I was sad that Danni had some business and wouldn't be out until the morning before my mums birthday. It was the first time we had spent a day apart since I won the competition. I was only at the airport for a moment before it started to get painful. I couldn't put on a smile knowing I would be on the other side of the world to my Fiancée but there was nothing I could do. I promised I'd be there to pick her up early that morning, at 9am.

As soon as I got home I was herded into work, going on more promotional tours and recording tracks for CD's. some of them I wrote, most of them a professional song writer wrote. I really missed Danni. I had gotten my first pay check for the X-factor single and merchandising. Somehow in less than a month it had all made me a multi-millionaire. I now had 3 million after taxes in my account, and the first thing I did was buy a Porsche Cayenne turbo. It was a nice car.

Finally it was time for me to go and pick Danni up. It was a 4 hour drive from where I was recording, so I was up and out at 4. I got there at 8:30 and went to a florist that was in the terminal. I was a bit surprised, but thankful, as I bought a large bouquet for her. People were milling around me and pointing, even a couple taking pictures. Some teenage girls were grouped together looking at me and giggling. Finally, after an hour of waiting Danni walked out, looking frantically around and rolling 2 suitcases.

I started walking to her, and as soon as she saw me she ran over and jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I held her tight and kissed her deeply. I pulled away and she stood on her own.

"I missed you so much." I told her.

"Me too. I hated being so far away from you!" she told me.

"I wish you could manage me." I told her.

"Give it a year. Then we'll see what we can do. Until then, I'll just have to take a break from everything." She said. I was a bit shocked but she gave me a look that screamed 'I'm doing it no matter what'. I smiled at her and held her tightly before finally letting go and handing her the flowers. She smiled warmly at me, and we grabbed a suitcase each, pulling it out to the car slowly. I had chosen a silver colour since Danni hated black. She appreciated the car and grinned. "its wonderful."

That was all she said about ti, as I put her suitcases with mine in the boot and we headed back to the Wirral and back to the Hillbark. We talked about what we'd been up to the past few days as I drove. Danni told me she had been on a talk show in Australia, and they had been asking her about her engagement ring. She told me she hadn't told anyone yet, as she wanted us to announce it together.

It took 40 minutes to get to the hotel, and I parked the car at the top of the steps like I used to for work, carrying 3 suitcases. I led Danni into the reception area and waited for one of the receptionists to come. It was Rachel this time. A rather attractive blonde girl. Before she even realized who we were she started the usual speech.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Hillbark, how may I help you?"

"C'mon Rach, I haven't been gone that long!" I exclaimed.

"Dave! How are you? What have you been up to?" she asked me, coming round and hugging me, much to Danni's displeasure.

"Rach, I'd like to introduce you to my Fiancee, Danni Minogue. Danni, this is Rachel." Rachel looked a bit faint at the introduction.

"I thought you were only dating?" she asked. I shook my head in the negatice and looked at Danni beaming.

"I proposed on new years and she said yes." I told her. She smiled at us. "Anyway, I have a room booked?"

"What? Oh, yes. It's the same room as you were in last time." She told me, handing me the key.

"Thanks Rach, I'll be down in a short while to catch up. I see theres a wedding on?" I half asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but we're a bit understaffed at the moment. Half of the part time staff have quit, and since you left we don't really have any one old enough for bar." She said. I thought quickly and turned to Danni.

"If you insist on helping them, I'll help too." She told me before I could say anything. I grinned.

"Who's in charge Rach?" I asked her.

"It's Yana at the moment, and Becki this evening." She told me.

"Right, just give me one moment love." I told Danni, before walking over to the Glass wash area. I ran into Yana on the way.

"David! What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well, my fiancée and I are staying, and we heard you need some help, so we figured we'd offer." I told her.

"That would be absolutely fantastic!" yana said, obviously relieved. "And fiancée?"

"I proposed to Danni on new years. She said yes!" I told her.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" she told me, hugging me.

"Thanks Yana. Anyway, help?"

"Yes please! Do you still have your uniform?" she asked me.

"Not any more sorry, but I have a suit." I told her. Yana Nodded.

"That's fine. How about Danni?"

"She has some black pants, and I think she has a white shirt." Yana nodded again.

"if she has a black dress she could wear that I suppose. Come down as soon as you can, we need you going round with wine shortly." She told me. I nodded and mock saluted, heading back to reception. I double checked I had the key and grabbed the suitcases, hauling them up to the room.

"Love, did you bring some black pants and a white shirt? Or a black dress if you want?" I asked her. She nodded and got a dress out. "Great, would you be able to wear that tonight?" She nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready. I found my suit and was shocked to find it wasn't creased before putting it on. It was the tailor made Armani suit. It was dark blue with a white shirt and a tie the same blue as the suit. Just as I finished putting it on Danni came out with her beautiful black cocktail dress on. I came to just below her knees and fit her well, but still looked high class. It was perfect. "You look… Perfect, as always love." I told her, kissing her gently. She giggled at my awed look.

"C'mon love. I'm sure they want you down as soon as." She told me.

"Yeah. Just follow my lead love. We'll be going round with the wine." I told her.

"This is a bit weird. I'm going from being served thousand pound glasses of wine to serving fifty pound bottles." She said giggling. "Its quite a nice change." She told me.

"Its also more like 18 pound bottles love." I told her with a grin. She just grinned back and we went downstairs, where I ran into James.

"David! I want to thank you and your Fiancee for helping us tonight! It's a huge relief and we cant express our gratitude!"

"Its no problem." I told him shaking his hand. "It will be fun. Oh, and if you have time, Danni and I would like to talk to you tomorrow about possibly hiring the venue." I told him. He smiled and nodded. "Great."

"That should be no problem. Now id better get back to the kitchen, we are about to start serving the starters." He turned.

"Danni and I will start going round with the wine then. Have fun." I told him, before leading Danni to the drawing room. This was where the bar for functions was located and was connected to the great hall by two large doors. No one had noticed us as yet, since they all seemed to be talking, and Danni and I shot each other amused grins. "Okay love, a crash course in serving. Wine is probably the easiest, which is why we'll be doing it. Now, first of all we do the bride and grooms table. If I go to the groom and you go to the bride?" she nodded. "Great. Now, you know how to hold the bottle?" I said, quickly. She shook her head no. I grabbed a glass from the other side of the bar and showed her how I was holding the bottle from the bottom. "I find it easier if you hold one like this and the other normally. I usually hold the white like this and the red the normal way." I told her, pouring a small amount in, making sure to twist the bottle as I pulled it up. "Why don't you try?" I asked her. She nodded and did it perfectly.

"This is tougher than it looks." She told me.

"It's all right love, you'll be perfect. You always are." I told her, kissing her quickly, noticing the starters were going out. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed a red. "Just follow my lead love. And remember, bride first." I told her, smiling before leading her out into the hall. As soon as we entered conversation stopped and everyone looked at us in disbelief, which only increased when we went to the bride and groom. "Good evening sir, would you like some red or white wine?" I asked him with a smile, and shooting a grin to Danni as he stuttered in his shock. "What was that sir?" I asked.

"Erm, red please Mr Allen." I poured the red into his glass.

"There you go sir, and its Dave." I told him. This broke the ice and people started whispering and taking photographs. The photographs quickly passed and I finished serving the table with Danni Right on my tail. I went to the next table, and again, although not how it was usually done, Danni and I started next to each other and went the opposite direction, meeting at the other side. We did this for the other 5 tables, until everyone had wine. I led her back to the corridor.

"That was fun." She said.

"You were perfect love." I told her, kissing her again.

"Unusual technique there David." Yana said.

"It seemed to work to me. Besides, I wanted to make sure Danni was comfortable." I told her.

"It's all right, we may start doing it that way all the time. Then again, it may have worked simply because you are both quite famous now." She said, smiling. I smiled back and she went into the kitchen.

"While we wait why don't I show you how to run glass wash?" I told her, leading her to a room behind the bar. "It's nothing complicated." As I walked in there was one boy about to put some glasses through. "Hey chris, how are you?" I asked.

"Dave! Its good to see you! I heard you were helping out tonight. Congrats on the X-factor by the way." He told me.

"Thanks mate. Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée, Danni minogue." I told him. He smiled and shook her hand. "I was just about to show her how to work glass wash, in case that's where they put her tonight while I'm on the bar." I told him. "Fancy giving her a quick demo?" I asked.

"Whats there to demo?" he said, laughing. "Okay, Come here a sec Miss Minouge." He said.

"Danni." She corrected with a smile. Any friend of Daves is a friend of mine."

"Well, Danni, if you can grab one of those grey crates." He told her pointing, and Danni did. "Ok, now see those glasses on the side?" I laughed. They were all over the place. "You take as many glasses that are the same as you can and fit them into the crate open end down." Danni did so. "Now do it again with another crate." Again, she did. "Ok, now just lift up the top half of the machine. Just pull the handle up." Again, she did. "Slide out whatever is in there and put the grey crates inside, then put the top half down again." Danni did.

"This is quite easy."

"Now, this red light comes on, showing you that's they are being washed. When it goes of you take them out like you did with the red crate, and put another set through. Whenever you can, take the clean glasses through and put them on the bar." He told her. "And that's about all there is to glasswash." He finished.

"Easy enough." She said, grinning.

"Yeah, it is love. But it does get quite boring. Just wait until we get to cutlery after dinner. That's boring." I told her with a grin. "Thanks chris. I'm just going to show Danni where everything goes on the bar and then go back to serving the wine." I told him.

"See you in a sec mate." He said. I led Danni through a room called the butlers pantry, and quickly showed her how to use the coffee machine, before showing her into the bar. I pointed out where each type of glass went, where each of the spirits are, and gave her a brief run down of the prices. I went back to glass wash after a thought.

"Hey chris, has the till been fixed yet?"

"Not yet mate. Craig seems to prefer the pen and paper thing."

"Bit weird since we could never keep up. Maybe I should get Danni to write everything down tonight." I joked before walking back into the bar. "Yeah, the tills broken, so it's a good job I remember the prices." I said. "Even if they are a bit of a rip off." she laughed. "Anyway, how about we go back out with the wine?" I asked her. She nodded and I led her back into the drawing room. "Okay, its only slightly different this time. If anyone has and empty glass, or you think they may like more, just ask, and if they say they'd like some more, top it up. It's quite simple." I told her. She nodded and we went back out, again starting at the head table and going around the room. Just as we finished Yana walked up to me.

"Hey Dave, could you and Danni help us with the clearing?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'll be just one minute." I said. "This is quite a bit harder that wine." I told Danni, leading her to where the plates where kept. "Okay, you hold on plate like this." I showed her, trapping a plate between my fingers. "This is the plate you scrape any excess food onto, as well as any knives and forks. Then you balance the empty plates on your wrist. If your not comfortable with it just do a couple at a time. It's no problem." I told her. She nodded and practiced.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable carrying more than 3 on my wrist." I nodded.

"Then just take that many. As I said, just keep it in your comfort zone." I told her, leading her out. 3 tables where cleared and Danni and I started on the fourth. I started near the wall, having squeezed myself past a chair. Taking a plate as I had shown Danni, I made sure she could see what I was doing before turning my attention to the guests. "Did you all enjoy your starters?" I asked with a smile while picking up a third plate. They all nodded and murmured yes. "Wonderful. I believe the main course is Beef or chicken, and for those of you who are vegetarians we have a wonderful pastry with cous cous and wild mushrooms." I told them, picking up the 7th as Danni finished picking up the third. "I hope you'll enjoy your main course." I told them, leading Danni to a table in the hallway and putting the plates down, throwing the knives and forks into a basket and the scraps into a waste bucket.

"That was much harder than the wine." She told me. I grinned at her.

"You're doing fine love. If you ever need help just tell me." I told her and she smiled gratefully. "Next table." I told her, leading her back out and to the last table. I again went to the most awkward place to get to. "Good evening. I hope you all enjoyed your starters?" I asked them. This table was full of teenage to 25 year old girls, who were all making googly eyes at me. Danni was not happy. "Wonderful. I hope you enjoy the main course just as much. I believe tonights choices are Beef in a peppercorn sauce, chicked, or for those of you who are vegetarian, a lovely pastry with wil mushrooms and couscous." I finished, just like the last table. Danni seemed annoyed.

When we got into the hall she dumped her plates heavily on the table. "What was that?"

"What was what love?" I asked, confused.

"The little speech and all the smiles!" she growled.

"I did that for the first table love!" I told her, completely confused and showing it. "It's what I've always done when I've worked here. People don't like being served by someone who looks bored or annoyed." I stated still confused. She sighed and I led her to a little niche. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Its just, they're all much younger and much prettier than me, and they were trying to get your attention, and you were being all friendly and smiles to them…" I quickly realised what had happened.

"Danielle Minogue, who's finger is that ring on?" I asked sternly.

"Mine." She said quietly.

"Damn right. I love you more than anything, and frankly I'm insulted you think that I would dump you for them!" I told her. I actually was as well. "I love _you_. If I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to marry me! I cant believe you thought I'd do something like that!" I exclaimed.

"I'm… I'm sorry." I sighed and brushed my hand down my face.

"Danni, don't you trust me?" her head shot up.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed shocked.

"Then trust that I will never leave you, no matter what!" I told her, walking off and leaving her standing on the stairs. I was more than a bit down after that conversation and plastered a smile that was obviously false as I went back round with wine. When I had done that I went up to Yana. "yana, I'm just going up to my room for a few minutes. Come and get me if I'm not down in 5." I told her. She nodded worriedly and I walked up the stairs to my room, just sitting on the bed with my head in my hands. I was just about to get up when the door opened.

"David?"

"I'm just heading down now Yana." I said, not looking at who it was as I tried to collect myself.

"Love, I'm sorry. I should have known better, you were just doing your job." She said, sitting on the bed next to me. I kept my head down. "I screwed up didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, but your lucky." I said, finally looking at her. "I just cant stay mad at you. Just, promise you wont do it again?" I asked, pleadingly.

"I promise love." She told me. I kissed her gently with all the love I could, and she returned it just as gently. I pulled away. "Wow…"

"I better get back down there." I said, walking out. "If you still want to help you can come down when youre ready. Otherwise your welcome to stay up her and watch a couple of movies." I said, stepping out of the door. I was half way down the corridor when Danni slipped her hand in mine. I looked to her and smiled slightly, getting one back. We went downstairs and again went with wine, this time with much more genuine smiles. As soon as went back into the hallway Becki hugged me. Becki was a year older than me with black hair and a nice figure. I looked over to Danni and was relieved to see she was still smiling.

"Congratulations Dave! Yana told me." She said, before turning to Danni. "Could I see the ring?" Danni held up her hand and showed her. "Its beautiful! And that bracelet!" she said, noticing the ruby bracelet id got her for Christmas. "Where did you get it?"

"Dave got me the bracelet and necklace for Christmas." Danni said.

"Wow Dave, I never knew you were rich."

"I wasn't. But I am now." I said, with my arm wrapped around Danni's waist. We kept going round with wine until the deserts came out, at which point we went round passing out coffee cups. Danni didn't want to risk breaking any cups, so I took a tray full of 9 cups in each hand, and Danni took them off the tray and placed them in front of whoever wanted one. When someone asked for tea I noted who, where and what they were wearing. There were 3 people who wanted Tea. As soon as we finished the coffee I sent Danni back in with the teacups while I prepared the pots and coffee jugs. As soon as they were ready o placed the coffee on the bar and took the tea out on a tray, walking straight up to each person who asked for it, smiling at them and placing it in front of them.

The other Staff members had gone with the coffee and coffee centre's, so I asked Yana if it was ok if Danni and I got a bite to eat. She smiled and nodded and Danni and I each went and got some beef and left over Vegetables. We were told we could sit in the grill room. I got knives and forks for Danni and I and asked her what she wanted to drink, before getting a glass of red wine and a pint of coke. We went into the Grill room and were soon joined by the other staff members. Last to walk in was James with a tray full of tall champagne flutes. "since the speeches are next we have plenty of time before we need to clear. So everyone take a glass."

He set the tray down on the table and Danni and I both grabbed a glass, confused. I noticed the bottle and was shocked that James had opened a bottle of the cliquoet ponsardin for whatever the occasion was.

"The reason I have brought these glasses of champagne is a very good one. A very good two in fact. First of all, if we can raise our glasses in congratulations to david for winning the Xfactor." Everyone cheered and did so, taking a drink. I blushed a bit. "And secondly, Congratulations are in order to David and Danni on their engagement!" he said. Everyone cheered and congratulated us again, and I beamed, grabbing Danni's hand, as she blushed with a huge smile on her face. I stood.

"Okay, this was completely unexpected." I told everyone with a grin. "I suppose all I can say is thanks. I have had a fantastic time working here, and am glad for this chance to do it again. If you ever need a hand feel free to call, although I can't guarantee I can make it if the calls last minute." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, id like to make my own toast to Danni. I love you with all my heart, and hope for many golden years ahead of us." Everyone cheered for that. "And a thanks to everyone here for being so good to me for the past few years. You have all been fantastic and I cant thank you enough." I told them. They all cheered again, and I sat. Danni squeezed my arm and smiled at me, and we finally got to food.

"So when is the wedding?" they asked.

"Actually, that's what we want to talk to you about tomorrow James." I told him. He grinned.

"You know theres no employee discount?" he joked.

"Damn." I shot back. "But, yeah, we would like to get married in the winter. Danni here wants to be married in the snow, and we agreed that the gazebo out back is perfect." I said. Everyone cooed about how sweet it was and I grinned at her. Everyone kept talking, and I was happy to note they were including Danni as well. I enjoyed the meal, knowing it would quite possibly be my last of this sort in that it was leftovers from work. People laughed when I said I was going to miss it. "Anyway, I'm going to go out and check on how the speeches are going. Besides, I have a little idea…" I said with a grin. Everyone just shrugged, and I kissed Danni before I left. I headed into the drawing room and stood for a second, before rushing over to reception.

"Hey Rachel. Have you got an envelope or something?" she opened a drawer and handed it to me. "Thanks. And what's the bride and grooms name?"

"I think its Jones." I thanked her again. I headed up to my room and quickly wrote some things before heading back down to see the speeches ending. I stepped into the room.

"Good evening everybody. My name is David Allen, and I am one of your waiters to night. I would like to present a gift to mr and Mrs Jones on behalf of my fiancée and I. I know its not much, but we can only hope our wedding will be half as wonderful as your own." I said, walking up to them and handing them the envelope. They opened it slowly, and where shocked at what was inside.

"What is it?" someone called out.

"Its £100,000." Mrs Jones whispered.

"What?" they asked again.

"He has given us a check for £100,000!" she screamed, running up and hugging me. As she did this the groom took the envelope and looked at the other piece of paper inside, reading it out.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, I give you this money as a gift on behalf of myself and my fiancée Danni Minogue in the hopes that it makes you married life that much easier and last that much longer. Sincerely, David Allen." He said, disbelief evident in his voice. Everyone applauded and I hugged the new bride as she thanked me. Danni walked up behind me, having apparently heard everything from the amount of money to the note. The bride let go and rushed back to her husband, kissing him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" she asked me at a whisper.

"I just thought that it was a very nice way of announcing our engagement to those girls." I told her, subtly pointing them out to her. Danni grinned as she noticed their downcast faces and she turned and kissed me softly.

"You are perfect. I couldn't dream of a better man." She said. I led her back to the hallway where the rest of the staff where waiting, disbelief on their faces.

"You just gave away _£100,000_?!" James asked in disbelief. I shrugged.

"I figured it was a nice way of announcing to the girls on the corner table that I was well and truly taken. Besides, it was worth it to see the looks on their faces." I told them all with a shrug. They looked at me in disbelief.

"Bloody hell! You are one lucky woman Danni!" Yana said.

"Yeah, if you didn't have your claws in him id be tempted to try at him myself." Becki joked.

"Becki, what would Rich say?" I asked, faux shocked. There was a bit of laughter, although shock was still evident. I put a grin on my face. "Right people, Speeches are over, start clearing!" I ordered. James shot me a bemused look.

"Dave, get on the bar." Danni told me.

"Yes dear." I said, grinning wider and heading to the bar as the others laughed. There were a couple of people waiting when I got there. "Good evening sir, what can I get you?"

"Could I have a pint of Guinness, a Tetley's; a long island iced tea, an export, and a southern comfort lime and lemonade please." I nodded and set about it, pouring the Guinness first. I filled it till it was about a 5th from the top and then poured the Tetleys. I left it on the tray to settle, as I moved onto the export, then I did the long island iced tea, followed by the soco lime and lemonade. Finally I finished the Guinness and put everything on a tray. "That'll be £27 please sir." I asked with a smile and he handed it over.

"Thank you." He told me, walking off. I put the money in the float and moved on to the next person. After about 20 minutes One of the girls came up to me.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked. She was probably 17.

"I'll have a vodka and coke, please?" I smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any ID?" I asked, laughing internally. I saw Danni burst out laughing in the background, obviously having heard me.

"I seem to have left it at home." She said, routing through her bag.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to serve you unless you any alcohol unless you have ID." I told her, trying my best to look apologetic. It apparently worked.

"That's alright. I'll be right back, sorry." She said, walking off. The person who had been standing next to her laughed.

"You don't normally ask for ID anyway, do you son?" the man asked. I grinned and tapped my nose.

"My fiancée got quite upset when they decided to flirt with me. Got me into a bit of trouble, and she definitely enjoyed the show." I said, pointing out Danni who was still chuckling as she collected some glasses. The man laughed deeply. "anyway, what can I get you sir?"

"I'll have a Cosmopolitan and a Carlsberg please." He told me. I quickly made the cocktail and poured the export. "Thanks." He said giving me a 20 and walking away, which was more than enough for the drink. "Keep the change." He called over his shoulder. I smiled and wrote down what I had served so far. At least, what I could remember serving. The girl soon came back.

"Heres my ID Dave." She said, handing over a drivers licence. The picture was of a girl very similar to her but with a few obvious difference. For one "This girl has red hair." I stated with an eyebrow up, and she smiled sweetly at me. "Hair dye." "Fair enough. This girl is also more tanned." I added. "It's the light. Makes me look much paler than I am." She explained, still with the smile. "Whats you date of birth?" "13th of September 91." She said. I grinned. "I used to try that trick myself." I said, trying not to laugh at how she looked when she realised what shed just said. "Next time you may as well just send your sister up. Although if I catch her giving you the drinks I will have to throw her out." I said, making sure the girls sister could hear me. She gulped and got a stony look on her face, as the younger girl glared at me.

When she left there was no one waiting to be served, so I went to glass wash and ran a couple of crates through, going back for the occasional customer. When the bride came up I had another idea. "How may I help you tonight Mrs Jones?" I asked, noting the pleased blush when I called her that.

"Oh, you've already done enough. I will never be able to thank you enough."

"It was no problem. By the way, I was wondering if you preferred Champagne, Red wine, Rose or white wine?" she shot me a look.

"I prefer champagne, but it's much to expensive." She said. I had been prepared for this, and had a bottle of the most expensive champagne in the place in an ice bucket it the back, along with 2 glasses. I went and got it, handing it over to her.

"Compliments of the house." I said.

"This is Louis Roederer Cristal! 1999! This is too much!" she exclaimed.

"Nonsense! I insist!" I exclaimed.

"But you've already given us so much!"

"Then a bottle of champage is nothing." I said with a grin.

"It is when it costs over eighteen hundred pounds a bottle!" she said, although I could tell she had given in.

"Enjoy, Milady." I said, with a mock bow.

"You are going to make your fiancee very happy someday David."

"Dave, please." I told her before she walked away. I quickly took out the credit card machine from under the bar and paid for the bottle, tucking the receipt into the till. Just as I did James saw me slipping my wallet back in my pocket and putting the receipt in the till.

"What have you done now Dave?" he asked with an exasperated grin, reaching for the receipt.

"Simply helping make somebodies wedding extremely memorable." I told him, with an innocent grin. His jaw dropped as he read the receipt.

"I need to sit down." He said weakly. I helped him back into glasswash still grinning, just as Becki and Danni entered with another few crates of glasses. I rushed back to the bar as someone came to be served and flinched when I heard Danni from glasswash.

"He did _what_?!" she exclaimed. I finished and figured I should face the music. I walked into glass wash nervously with Danni glaring at me. "David Allen, you are the most Pig headed, Arrogant, Idiotic, Sweetest, most wonderful, perfect person I know!" she yelled, cooling off towards the end.

"I just wanted to make today memorable for them, and I think since she knew the price she will definitely remember today." I told Danni Meekly. She walked up and hugged me.

"It was a very nice thing to do Dave, but no more buying £1800 items to strangers." She said, trying to look stern but laughing.

"Yes dear." I said.

"Good boy." She replied, kissing me. "now back to work!"

"Yes dear." I said in the exact same tone, dodging a slap to the arm on my way back. I was busy again for another hour before I got a break. I poured myself a glass of coke and took a few gulps before putting it on the shelf in butlers pantry to hide it. I walked into glass wash. "So exactly how many people are here tonight Bex?" I asked as I walked in.

"About 200 I think. Why? You having trouble?" she asked with a grin.

"No, its quite easy. Its just every time I finish serving one person, another comes." I told her, kissing Danni's cheek on the way back out the room. She walked through a moment later with a crate full of glasses. "Thanks love." I told her, realising I was running short on them.

"No problem. Having fun?" she asked.

"I am going to miss this. How about you?" I asked.

"Its interesting." She told me. "You seem a bit tired."

"As I said, its one after another with these people." I told her.

"Do you want me to get chris to help you for a while?"

"No, its alright love. If you get bored back there your welcome to come try this though." I told her. She just grinned at me and walked out, brushing my chest. Just then another customer came and I was back at it. I didn't get another break for another hour and a half. I walked into the back to see Danni doing cutlery on her own.

"Want a drink love?" I asked. She looked a bit hot.

"Yes please love. Could you get me a cocktail or something?"

"Sure love, any particular one?"

"I don't know all that many. Besides, you know what I like, and you know what you have. I trust you." She said. I grinned and saluted, before going back and making her an Acapulco. I took it back to her and waited till she tried it. She moaned in delight. "So not only are you good in bed, your fantastic on the bar." She told me, grinning, just as becki walked in.

"Good in bed Dan? How good?" she asked.

"Good enough to make you orgasm just by kissing you." She said. Becki snorted in disbelief.

"Yeah right. That's not possible!" she said.

"Dave?"

"Yes love?" I asked, wearily.

"show her." I shrugged and headed to Danni. "Not on me love." She said, gesturing to becki.

"I don't know."

"Please love? Its all right. I just want to prove it." She told me. I reluctantly went over to becki and took her gently in my arms before kissing her. After a minute she moaned into my mouth and collapsed. I sat her gently on a stool and she gasped for breath as Danni came over and kissed me. "thank you love." She said. She then turned to becki. "Told you." She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh my god, Dave, that was fantastic!" becki exclaimed still trying to get her breath back. I walked into butlers pantry and stood there for a while confused. At least until I heard through the door "I cant believe you actually got him to kiss me!"

"you said you really like him, and I said I would get him to. Besides, this way you have had one of his _special _kisses. Apparently I'm the only other person he's ever done that to." Danni told her. I was shocked at what I was hearing.

"I didn't even know that it was possible!" becki exclaimed. "But now I'm all dirty and smelling of sex!"

"C'mon, lets go up to my room, and you can clean up." Danni said, their voices getting quieter. I went back to doing bar and avoided the back room for the rest of the night, until I went to get something from the buffet and had to go there to get chris to watch the bar while I ate. I walked into the kitchen and there was Danni and Becki talking. They quieted and giggled when I entered and I grabbed a bacon batch and a cone of chips, going into the other half of the kitchen to get some ketchup to put on them.

"I am so jealous of you!" becki whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I walked round the corner and ignored them as I went to the opposite counter and ate. I stood up after finishing and left without saying another word or even smiling and my fiancée, instead I just headed straight back to the bar. Every time she came in with a tray of glasses I said a simple 'thanks' and went back to serving people. I could tell she seemed a bit confused, but I figured she could figure out what was wrong. At the end of the night I turned off the bar and went to help clear up. After 5 minutes of just quietly going about it Danni came over and dragged me into the glass wash.

"What is wrong with you tonight?!" she asked almost in tears.

"What is wrong with me?!" I asked, surprised. "What is wrong with you?! Getting me to kiss Becki like that!" I said. "That was our special kiss! Just you and me, no one else, and you make me do it to her as well!" she looked like she had been physically struck.

"Dave… I didn't think…" I interrupted her.

"Exactly!" I took a few calm breaths. "I hear your reason for getting me to kiss her! You could have just told me, instead you had to play with me, trick me! I need to think." I said, walking out to the car park and getting into my car, going for a drive. I turned the radio off and just thought about why I was reacting so strongly… it took me over half an hour to realise I still had a small amount of feelings for Becki. Don't get me wrong, I didn't love Danni any less, I was just attracted to becki still. And I was annoyed because she had made me like her again. I still didn't understand how she could want me to kiss someone else though, even having heard the actual reason. After being gone an hour I drove slowly back to the hotel.

I parked the car in the same place and walked to the entrance with my shoulders slumped. As I got to the top of the steps I heard the sound of someone running and saw Danni. I looked away with tears in my eyes. "Dave, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she told me.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, wondering if she even realised what I had struggled to see.

"I'm sorry I made you kiss becki without telling you the reason why outright. It was wrong of me! But please! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted her to feel better!"

"Better about what?!" I yelled.

"She loves you, you idiot!" Danni yelled right back. I stumbled.

"What?" it would have been comical if it was not so serious.

"That girl has loved you almost since you started here!" Danni said.

"But…"

"No but! She wanted to tell you, but was always afraid to tell you straight out, and wanted you to make the first move, until finally its too late!" Danni yelled at me.

"That still gives you no reason to think you can trick me like that! You want to know why I was upset? I was upset because it felt like you were pushing me onto somebody else, like you didn't want me! Is that true? Don't you want me anymore Danni? Because all you have to do is say and I will leave you alone!" I said at almost a whisper, my heart breaking even as I said it.

"Of course that's not what I want! How could you even say that?" she asked me, shocked. I gave her a look showing just how much pain I was in at the thought of losing her for whatever reason. "Oh Dave, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" she told me. "I wanted to give the girl some closure, but it seems she just likes you more, so it didn't even work! I'm sorry I tricked you into it when I should have just said what I was doing, but I didn't think you'd go along with it. I'm so sorry Love." I broke down into tears as she hugged me. "I'm sorry." She repeated, quietly. I hugged her back. "I'll never leave you." She told me. We sat like that for 10 minutes before I finally got myself together.

"I have something to tell you love." I said in a whisper.

"You can tell me anything love, you know that." She told me softly.

"I used to really like becki, That's why I was so affected tonight." I told her. "Those feelings haven't gone, they have just been dwarfed by what I'm feeling for you." I told her. She held me tighter. "The kiss brought everything back." I finished. She whispered a sorry again and I stood. "I'm sorry I reacted so badly love." I told her, speaking into her hair.

"And I'm sorry I tricked you, love. Next time I'll just tell you straight out." She told me. I kissed her head and savoured holding her once again.

"I'm exhausted. Lets help them finish and go to bed." I told her with a very weak grin. She gave and equally weak smile right back and we went in to help with the last of the clearing. I took over the mopping from Chris while Danni went to Becki and took her into the kitchen, presumably to explain everything. After a few minutes Danni came out with an arm around Becki and led her up the stairs, presumably to our room. I finished mopping and took Chris home, before coming back and heading to my room. When I got there Danni was holding Becki as she cried.

"Hey love." Danni said quietly.

"Hey. Hey Becki." I said, walking over and kissing Danni weakly on the head, sitting the other side of Becki.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Becky said. I knew what she meant.

"You were with Rich and never seemed all that interested." I said sadly.

"You could have still said." She shrugged, speaking through her tears.

"But for all I knew it would have just made things awkward." I replied.

"Becki, I'm sorry if you feel I took him from you." Danni added, and Becki started sobbing. "I honestly didn't mean to hurt anyone, but I really do love him." Danni said.

"I know. It's just hard…" Becki said, really weakly. We sat there, both of us with an arm around her until she went to sleep resting her head on my shoulder. I laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Ill sleep on the couch." I told Danni, about to walk away. As I turned she looked at me.

"Hun, could you… Just sleep next to her tonight? Let her wake up in your arms. I hope that will help her get over you." She said. I sighed, but reluctantly got ready for bed, wearing my boxers. I went in the bathroom while Danni changed both herself and Becki, and came back out, crawling into the bed next to Becki. I felt Danni crawl in the other side of me, and looked at her, seeing her nod. I sighed before wrapping my arms around Becki and pulling her close. She seemed to instinctively Snuggle into me until I was spooning her. I shot another look at Danni and she smiled at me. "thanks love." She said, and we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with one arm trapped around the shoulders of each of the girls, and them both half on top of me. Both of them had a leg resting on one of mine, with a hand on my chest and heads on my shoulders. If asked I would have guiltily admitted I was loving the feel of it. I sighed and let my head fall back onto the pillow, as each of the girls wriggled to get comfortable again. I lay like that for an hour before Danni woke up at 9.

"Last night must really have taken a lot out of her." Danni said quietly, so as not to wake her. I nodded.

"Love, what would we do if this just makes thing _worse_." I asked her.

"I thought about it last night love, but there isn't really anything we can do. I don't think she will ever get over you which is a sad thought since she said she will only marry for love. I have the feeling Becki is going to be very lonely." Danni said sadly.

"Great, now I'm feeling really guilty." I said morosely.

"You're not the only one love." Danni said, still not having moved from her position. Becki groaned and snuggled deeper into me.

"At least this explains the dirty looks Rich was shooting me before I went on the show." I said. "I wondered what I had done." Danni shot me an amused look. Just then Becki started wriggling, and I looked at her to see her opening her eyes. "Hey Bex." I said in greeting.

"Hey love." Becki said. I was a bit shocked and saddened when she said that. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that." Becki said sadly. "I just kind of… lost myself." She added, starting to get up. I pulled her back and pulled her into my chest when I saw a few tears. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Don't cry Bex. Please, I never liked to see you upset." I said softly, an arm still around Danni, holding her just as tightly to my side.

"How can I not be upset!" Becki cried, slightly muffled by the fact her head was in my chest. "I've lost you forever!" she exclaimed. I felt a few tears exit my own eyes as she held me tighter.

"Bex, you've never truly lost me. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me. I promise." I told her. She continued to cry and I just held her. Danni got up and ordered some room service looking sadly at Becki, before sitting and rubbing the poor girls back. There was a knock on the door 15 minutes later, and Becki was still crying into my chest, although now it was quietly. Danni went and got it, coming back in with a tray filled with loads of different foods for an English breakfast, and 3 plates and sets of cutlery. I looked at the time to find it was 9:30. I wasn't planning on going to my parents' house until 6, so I had a fair bit of time. I sat up slowly, bringing Becki with me, and I gave her a plate, telling her and Danni to help themselves.

Danni, used to me saying this, took about a third of everything but the mushrooms while Becki had a very little bit of the egg. "You're allowed more than that Bex… C'mon, you've got to eat something." I said, practically begging. She took the same as Danni, and I put the rest, not including the mushrooms, which apparently none of us seemed to like, onto my own plate and start eating. There was a bit of conversation while we ate and Danni asked Becki if there was anything we could do. She shook her head.

"Surely there must be something we can do?" I asked.

"To be honest at the moment all I can think is how great it would have been to spend the night with you." She said quietly.

"But you just di…" Danni gave me a look and I instantly caught on. "Oh…" I trailed off. Becki looked down. "I'm sorry Bex, I really am, but I can't do that to Danni." I told her. Danni looked at me with sad eyes and gestured with her head to Becki, as if saying 'you should'. I glared and shook my head before giving her a look clearly telling her we have to talk. After another hour of just talk Becki got changed back into her work clothes and went home and I rounded on Danni. "Please tell me you didn't suggest I actually sleep with her?" I hissed, trying to reign in my temper. Danni looked at me guiltily and I took some more calming breaths. "Danni, you can't keep doing this to me!" I told her, exasperated. "I love you, and only you, and I don't want to do anything like that with someone I don't love!" I told her.

"But…"

"But nothing Danni. You are the only person I would do that with at the moment, and I don't appreciate you asking me to do things with someone else, even if it is Becki! So stop it!" I said firmly. She looked down.

"I'm sorry." I sighed and dragged my hand through my hair.

"I know." I said, opening my arms for her. She crawled over to me on the bed and I held her. "Never again, okay?" I said simply and she nodded. We spent the rest of the day talking to James about booking the place until it came time to go to my parents' house. I got there just as Dad was arriving. I greeted him with a strained smile, still affected by the past day or so, and followed him into the house with Danni. Sophie was with him and jumped into my arms, which were unusually empty of Danni's hand or waist. She looked sad at this fact, but I was still slightly mad at her.

Mum got home half and hour later and I greeted her warmly, before piling everyone into my new car and driving to my mum's favourite restaurant, Scogs. It was in west Kirby, quite close to morrisons, and was quite posh. We had a nice meal and I gave my mum and envelope at the end of it. She looked at me curiously and took out a card. She opened it and gasped. Inside the card were 2 return plane tickets to rome from the 10th of February until the 24th, along with £2000 in euro's. She got up and hugged me excitedly, and I took them back to the house, bidding them farewell before heading back to the hotel in silence with Danni. We went to bed without a word and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day feeling surprisingly empty and realised that it was because I didn't have Danni in my arms. I turned and saw her facing away from me, with her chest rising and falling rapidly. I could hear some sniffles and quickly scooted over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She turned her head to look into my eyes, opening her mouth to say something.

"Shhh, I know." I told her before she could speak and I kissed her. She burst into tears again, but this time they were happy ones. I turned her round so we were chest to chest and held her tightly, sighing in relief as the emptiness was filled. The only problem was that today I had to travel down south to carry on recording. I told Danni sadly and she nodded in acceptance.

"I'm coming with you." She said, in a no arguments tone. I really didn't want to, and even if I did I was all argued out after the last 2 days. I simply nodded and got up, packing away Danni's things and getting my suitcase out of the wardrobe. We showered together and got washed up, brushing our teeth and all that before I grabbed the bags and took the downstairs.

"Hey Claire. I'm here to pay my bill." I told her. She smiled at me and quickly brought it up on the computer. She put it into the credit card machine and I typed in my pin number. After a moment there was a beep and I nodded at her when she gave me the receipt. I quickly said goodbye to James, and hugged Becki before heading out to bring the car round so I avoided having to carry the bags. I stepped back in to get the bags and Becki ran up and kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and hugged her again, saying I was always just a phone call away and loaded up the car. When I was done I said goodbye one last time and finally got in and started the 4 hour drive down. As we headed off Danni turned to me.

"Love?" I hmmed to show I was listening. "If anything ever happens to me, I want you to try things with Becki." She told me. I almost crashed I was so shocked.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Nowhere. I just thought. If anything happened to me I wouldn't want you being so sad you forget to live. I'd want you to fall in love and marry someone else, and I know Becki loves you for you." Danni explained.

"Love, don't speak like that. Nothings going to happen to you." I told her as calmly as I could, setting off again. She turned to face the front again after humming in agreement.

The longer we drove the more relaxed we both became, and about an hour into the drive the tension of the past few days had all but gone and we started joking about again. After the drive we arrived at another hotel in London, and I parked in the hotels underground garage. I took the luggage and headed straight up to the penthouse where I was staying, all expenses paid by the record company. Danni got settled in and I went downstairs to check if I had any mail, to which I was told no. I headed back up and drew a bath, wanting to relax.

Danni joined me and we held each other for hours just sitting in the tub. When we got out we didn't put any clothes on, instead just wearing bathrobes and ordered room service. I answered when it came with cottage pie and Louis Roiderer. Danni smiled at me and I smiled back warmly. We ate the meal with a bit of light conversation and we made love at the end of the night.

The months flew by and before we knew it, the big day had arrived. Danni and I had had a few minor arguments since that night at Hillbark, but we always sorted it out within an hour of said argument. I had stayed at my parent's house the night before as Danni was superstitious and didn't want me to see her until she was walking down the aisle. It was a beautiful day, and god must have been smiling on us as there was fresh snow on the ground an inch thick. I felt sorry for some of the staff taken from the other hotel to work today, since the Hillbark staff were all attending the wedding itself. I didn't want my friends waiting on me.

I was dressed in a tux and couldn't stop smiling as I prepared. I arrived at the Hotel an hour early and was greeted by James who was also greeting the quests. He showed me over to the Gazebo where the wedding would take place and I beamed. "It's perfect." I told him, shaking his hand. We sat in his office for three quarters of an hour before I stood and went to stand at the makeshift aisle. I was nervous, and Chris stood next to me as my best man. Behind him were James, Tim and Padge, who worked in the yellow room. I paced nervously before forcing myself to stand still. Music started playing and the bridesmaids came out. At the back of the procession of bridesmaids was Becki. She had a sad smile on her face and a tear running down her cheek.

As she reached the podium I squeezed her hand and gave her a look to thank her for doing this. As soon as I let got the wedding march started. The first thing I saw was a now 4 year old Sophie skipping down the aisle, throwing rose petals from a basket as she went. I smiled warmly at her as she sat next to my parents in the front row. Mum was crying and dad looked very proud. I barely had a second to think this before Ron led Danni down the aisle. As soon as I saw her my vision tunnelled. She was breathtaking. The white dress hung to her now 38 year old body, and her cheeks, red from the cold, made her look so cute.

She reached the front and the same man who wedded my parents started the ceremony. I didn't hear a word he was saying as I stood up there staring into Danni's eyes.

"The couple have written their own vows, which they will now proceed with. David?" the priest said.

"Thank you." I told him earnestly before turning back to Danni. "Danni, from the moment I met you I knew there was something about you. Something I have never been able to put my finger on, but something that makes me love you more and more with ever second I spend with you. As I stand here today I cant imagine spending my life with anyone else, and I cant wait to begin the rest of my life with you. I love you." I told her with every ounce of my being. There wasn't a dry eye in the audience.

"And you Danni?"

"Thank you." She told the priest not looking away from my eyes, her own glistening with tears. "David, from the moment you opened your mouth at the start of that stupid competition I haven't been able to spend a moment without thinking of you. Whenever we part a part of me cries out in pain, and when we're together my soul sings to the sky. You are my one, my only, my love." She said quietly. "I love you so much." She told me, crying.

"We will now seal this bond of marriage with the trading of rings. David?" I turned to Chris and he handed me the gold band with a smile. I smiled back and turned back to Danni, taking her hand. I copied the man as he completed his mantra and watched as Danni repeated it again. Finally came the end of the ceremony. "You may kiss the bride." I leant foreward slowly.

"I love you Danielle Jane Allen." I told her before capturing her lips to thunderous applause and no small amount of tears. I deepened the kiss and the cheering increased until I finally pulled away.

"I love you to David Michael Allen." She replied, beaming with tears of joy running down our face. People walked up to us and shook our hands and hugged us in congratulations and welcome before we were led by one of the leverhulme staff into Hudson's bar. I turned round once everyone was entered the bar.

"As our first act as husband and wife all drinks are on us!" I called out. People cheered and laughed as Danni and I were handed a glass of champagne and went off to one of the seats by the fire.

"_Our_ first act, Mr Allen?" Danni asked me, amused.

"Okay, my first act, Mrs Allen." I replied. Her façade faded and she beamed as I used her new title.

"I will never stop liking that title." She told me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Neither will I, my love. Neither will I." I told her, arm round her waist and sipping at the very expensive champagne. We sat talking to the guests for an hour before we were told we could go through to the great hall by James. We shot him thankful looks and stood arm in arm at the entrance. "If I can have your attention please!" I called out to the room, and everyone quieted immediately. Well, all but one.

"Okie dokie Davey!" sophie called out. Everyone laughed at her and how cute she was.

"Thank you Care Bear." This got another few chuckles. "Anyway, if we can proceed to the great hall, Dinner will be served shortly!" I told everyone before turning and standing at the reception area, making sure to greet and thank everyone for being there. When the last guest was through James walked up to us.

"There is just one thing I would like to do before I join the festivities and leave everything to Bevin." He said, Bevin being the manager of the other hotel. I grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about as we followed him over the balcony and into the drawing room. He stood in the double doors and we stood just out of sight behind them. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour and great pleasure to present Mr and Mrs Allen!" he called out. Everyone stood and cheered as I led Danni into the room, both of us flushed with Delight. We walked over to our seats and James took his. I waited a moment before sitting down.

"Now, I was going to do speeches before the meal, but I know how things work here, and wouldn't want to deprive the staff the chance to eat, so your all just going to have to wait." I said, much to people's amusement before sitting. Danni grinned at me and grabbed my arm again. Not 5 minutes later The food was being brought in. I leaned over to the lads at the next table so they and my parents could hear. "Funny, I never expected to be sitting this side of service. It's a bit weird." I told them. They laughed. Both Danni and I had the duck, while the people next to us chose either the duck or the seafood. I looked over to Moyo who was the head chef here and saw Yana holding him back. She glanced over and shot me an amused look. I gestured she should let him inspect and she sighed, letting go. Moyo shot me a look of thanks and walked to the kitchen.

Next came the people with wine, and both Danni and I chose the red. We were going all out, so the only wines in use tonight were the most expensive bottles in the hotel. Everyone enjoyed it. The starters were wonderful, and Moyo disappeared again, supposedly to check on the main course. I was amused, but made sure to thank him for his thoughtfulness. The main course passed equally well, with either Pork, Salmon, Beef or Chicken. Normally they only did 2 types of meet, but I didn't want anyone stifled for choice. There was also the vegetarian dish. I chose the pork and Danni chose the chicken. The vegetables were a bit slow coming out, but I didn't mind, knowing it wasn't always the serving staffs fault. Again, the course passed well, and I had another glass of wine with it. I made sure to drink plenty of water as well so it wouldn't have too bad an effect on me.

Finally came the deserts. We had chosen a sticky toffee pudding, which was also never really done, and a meringue swan. Both Danni and I had the sticky toffee pudding and fed each other. I took extra care not to drop any on Danni's dress, and we did like usual and kiss off any missed. Everyone was amused by our antics. The staff then came round with coffee cups and having done that started pouring champagne into everyone's glass, leaving ours till last as was usual, so that it was fresh. They cleared away deserts while the champagne was being poured, and finally Ron was handed a microphone. He stood and the staff closed the doors.

"Good evening Everyone. I am honoured to be standing here, although I suppose I have more practice than most, since this is the second time." He joked and I smiled at a blushing Danni. "But luckily Dave is much better than the first one." More laughs. "Anyway, over a year ago now I heard about my daughters new boyfriend. I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to him when I was first told about him. Then again, it didn't help that Danni was crying at the time. Eventually I got her to explain that she wasn't crying because he'd done anything, but because she wasn't going to be able to see him for a month. I was sad that my reason to hate the poor bloke wasn't a reason at all." More laughter.

"I got a call every night for the next 3 and a half months about how much she missed him, and how torturous it was to see him and not be able to hold him or kiss him. If im honest it was more than a bit sickening." He turned to Danni. "Next time, go to Kylie love." He joked much to everyones continued amusement. "Finally, we met the guy, and how shocked was I to find that not only is he almost 20 years younger than my daughter, but hes the perfect bloody son in law! From the moment I was with David I knew that whatever happened he would protect my daughter as best he could and do anything to make her happy. The first night he spent at our house I found him awake watching the sunrise. I asked him why he was up and he said he was too hot and kept waking up in the night. Guess what he said when I asked why he didn't turn the air con on?"

"He didn't know how!" someone yelled out.

"He broke it!" my uncle called out. Everyone laughed. Even Ron.

"No, as amusing as those excuses would have been. His reason was he didn't want to risk waking my daughter when she looked so comfortable." Danni smiled at me, and I blushed and shrugged as people laughed. "Bloody perfect son in law. Anyway, I had better wrap this up. David, I am honoured to welcome you to the family, and Danni, you and your sister are everything I could ever want in a daughter. I am so proud of you." He said seriously. Danni was crying and stood to hug her dad. Everyone clapped and Danni sat down after the long hug. Ron raised his glass. "To Danni and Dave!" he called out. Everyone repeated and took a drink and he handed the microphone to my own dad.

"I'll admit, my wife's and my own reaction when David told us his girlfriend was 20 years older than him was to be ready to hate the poor woman. We expected some money grabbing bimbo who was after his fame, having just won the competition. We were shocked to find out that not only was the woman famous, but she was richer, and a judge in the competition. Of course, since he insisted on telling us who she was in person we only found out when we met her on Christmas day." He said, mock glaring. I shrugged innocently. "Anyway, not only were our fears put to rest, but Danni and Dave both worked hard to make that Christmas perfect." I interrupted him here.

"Your only saying that because we got the means to watch Liverpool in HD." I stated. People burst out laughing.

"How dare you say such a thing?" he mock asked. "No, not only did he give me that fantastic present, but he flew his uncle Pete home to spend Christmas with the family for the first time in over 20 years. You really did make that Christmas the most perfect one we could have imagined. When your grandparents died I was happy to know they got to experience that before it happened, and proud to know that it was thanks to their grandson and his new girlfriend." He was crying and I stood and hugged him as I cried myself. We finally calmed enough to continue. "They were so proud of you and what you had accomplished, and I know they wished they could have been here today. Danni, they all loved you for helping with that fantastic gift, and you were a member of this family long before today. This just makes it more official. I couldn't be prouder of either of you." He finished, silent tears trailing down his face. He raised his glass. "First a moments silence to lost relatives." He said. Nobody spoke for a minute. "Thank you." He said, voice thick with emotion. "Now, to the newest Mr and Mrs Allen!" he called out. Everyone shared the sentiment and he collapsed into the chair. I placed my hand on his arm as mum took the mike and passed it on.

The speeches continued from Danni's family to my Family, Danni's friend to my friend, until finally it came to Danni and me. We stood up as one, right after Simon had expressed his pride. I took the mic. "Funny. It's a bit weird being given a microphone and not being expected to sing into it." I said, grinning and people started to laugh as Danni punched me gently in the arm. I rubbed it and mock glared at her to more laughter. "Anyway, first things first, Danni and I would like to thank everyone for coming today. We'd like to thank all the usual staff for all the preparatory work they have done for today, and we'd like to thank the leiverhulme staff for working today so I wouldn't have to have my friends waiting on me hand and foot. Oh, and Moyo, I would like to thank you especially. I noticed how you kept disappearing to the kitchens, and I would like to thank you for showing you care in your own way by making sure the meal was absolutely perfect. A toast to Moyo!" I called. Everyone raised there glasses and called his name to his embarrassment.

"Cock!" he called out fondly.

"I love you too." I said with a grin. "Anyway, I would say that I never imagined a year ago where I am today, but that would be a lie, as ever since I met Danni face to face I knew that someday I would marry her. Sure we have had a few rough patches, but what relationship hasn't? We have always gotten through the tough times, and we were always the stronger for it. I even knew id be standing in this spot today. Although a year ago I thought it would be to re-fill the champagne, not to give a speech." The were more laughs. "I cannot even begin to show you how happy this woman next to me has made me today, and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to her in every way I possibly can. I love you Danni." I said, looking in her eyes. "To Danni!" I called, and everyone raised there glasses and drank.

Danni stood after me. "What he said." She said, before sitting down. There were a number of people laughing at that before Danni stood up again. "Okay, so I lied, but there is no way I could express how I'm feeling at the moment. I love this man more than anything, and I cant wait to begin the rest of my life with him. However, we both have things for everyone." Danni said, handing out a package. Inside was Kylies and my album. All our family laughed while our friends looked confused.

I stood. "sorry, it was an inside joke. The first gift I ever got Danni was her sisters CD, and the first gift she gave me was my own." There were some light snickers from the friends once I had explained it.

"Okay, if you remove the tape and look between the 2 CD's you'll find the real present." She said. Between each CD was a cheque for £1,000. quite a few people look faint. "Okay. I hope you all enjoy that money. It's for frivolities use. Unless you really need it for bills… then we'll let you off." she said getting weak chuckles. "Anyway, yeah, all that we can say now is we are so glad you could all come and share our special day, and we hope you all have a wonderful evening." Danni finished. The speeches had lasted just over an hour, and about 5 minutes after we finished the staff returned to clear away.

We had the cutting of the cake almost straight after, as Danni wanted to change out of her wedding dress as soon as possible so there was less chance she would get it dirty. I smiled and shook my head as she rushed off with a grin. I walked up to the bar and waited while the people who were there before me got served. "Hey dave, how about I get you a drink?" simon asked. I laughed.

"All drinks are on my tab remember?" I asked him. "At least until I decide to call it off anyway." I added before turning to the barman. "What are we up to anyway?" I asked.

"We are up to… £768." He said.

"Stop it when it gets to £5000." I told him with a grin. Simon sighed exasperatedly.

"Its your wedding and no one can buy you a drink!" he said.

"If you really want to, you can mate, but most people here probably couldn't afford the drinks tonight." I said to him. He insisted, and just as I was going to tell him what I wanted Danni came down.

"Danni, do you want a drink?" Simon asked.

"Sure. Why don't you get me a large Acapulco?" she asked, head on my shoulder. Simon nodded and turned to me.

"Get me the same please mate." I said. He nodded and I leaned down to Danni. "You look gorgeous love."

"you look quite dashing yourself. Although im surprised you didn't go for a beer just now."

"I know you don't like beers and I want this day perfect for both of us." I said, kissing her. She moaned into my mouth but it wasn't one of those kisses. We broke apart breathless just as Simon handed us our drinks. Just then Craig, the owner of the hotel, came up and congratulated us. I thanked him. "By the way, I was wondering if I could pay the staff tonight?" I asked him.

"If you want. I honestly don't mind. Why?"

"Well, first, I wanted you to enjoy yourself, and it gives you one more reason to." He chuckled at that. "And 2, I want to thank them for their work, so I figured Id pay them all a bonus of about £500." I told him. He just shook his head.

"Throw your money around like that and you'll soon run out."

"As long as it goes making people happy." I replied, shaking his hand. Danni and I went to sit by the fire when I spotted someone sitting on a bench outside. I realised it was Becki and she was crying, and I pointed her out to Danni, who frowned and nodded. I walked out and sat gently next to her. "Hey Bex."

"Hey." She said, sniffling.

"I'm happy you came. I know it wasn't easy for you." I told her with an arm around her shoulders.

"You asked me to. I'd do anything you asked me to." She said simply.

"and you know I would too. If there was anything I could do I hope you would tell me. I do still like you, but I love Danni." I told her as gently as I could.

"I know." She replied sadly.

"Bex, I hate seeing you sad. Come in and join the fun. Please?" I asked. She sighed.

"I hate it when you call me Bex." She said and I shot her a surprised look. "As soon as you say it you can get me to do anything." She said with a grin. I chuckled.

"C'mon, lets go back inside." I told her, leading her in. She disappeared into the crowd and I saw her every now and then watching couples dance. About an hour after dinner finished it was time for the first dance. I held Danni tight as the DJ put Amazed by Lonestar on. "Remember this song love?" I asked her.

"How could I not? It was the song you had played when you proposed." She said with a warm smile.

"And now it's the song I had played when we married." I replied, pulling her closer and just swaying with her to the music. She sighed and with her hands on my chest she rested her head under my chin. As the song came to and end we waited a moment before breaking apart to applause. Danni smiled.

"Why don't you go and asked Becki to dance?" she suggested. I smiled at her, and led her over to Becki as another slow song came on, this time it was heaven by bryan adams.

"Hey bex. Could I have this dance?" I asked. She smiled sadly and stood, taking my hand. Danni took her seat and watched with a sad smile. I took Becki to the middle of the dance floor and we got into the same position I was just in with Danni. We swayed to the song and didn't say anything. When it ended I kissed her cheek. "Thank you." I said. She smiled at me, eyes a little bit brighter and I led her back over to where Danni was sitting.

We mingled for the rest of the evening and before we knew it, it was over. The bar tab had gotten up to £3,485 and everyone had had a fantastic night. Danni and I had made sure to stay sober so that we could remember everything and make the actual wedding night extra special, and boy was it. We made love for hours on end, before finally getting to sleep at 8, having gone to bed at 1. Needless to say we were both sore when we woke up.

I smiled as she snuggled into me, obviously awake. "Good morning Mrs Allen." I said. She smiled into my chest and I just made out a mumbled 'morning'. "We have to get up. Our flight leaves in a few hours." I told her gently. She moaned but stood, and I pulled her back into the bed, kissing her passionately. She grinned into the kiss and responded, and after another session, lasting only 30 minutes this time we went and showered.

After showering, we packed, asking Claire who was on reception to give the wedding dress to Danni's mum when she came down. We headed outside where the Hotels driver was waiting to take us to the airport. He put our cases into the car and we got into the silver Rolls-Royce phantom. It was nice in the back. Danni and I talked happily about the night before and how perfect the wedding was, ignoring the fact we had spent well over 4 million on it. Then again, I had added a £500,000 tip to be shared out between the full time staff at both hotels. With about 15 staff in each hotel, they would each get over 16,000 for the night. For the ones who attended, it was more of a gift than a bonus. I told James that it better go round and Craig had better not keep it. He nodded and swore he would do as I asked, and I left satisfied.

As the trip went on, Danni rested her head on my shoulder and drifted off, and Paul, the driver, turned to me quickly before turning back to the road. "Late night Dave?"

"You could say that." I told him with a grin.

"Good for you. Your wedding was the best we have ever done. I had a fantastic time. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was no problem, Paul. Everyone at Hillbark are like family to me. But if you can do me a favour, keep an eye on Becki for me?" I asked him.

"Becki? Why?" he asked.

"Becki apparently loves me, and was quite upset yesterday. I hated putting her through it, but I was glad she was there. She's one of my best friends. So just keep an eye on her and make sure she's allright." I asked. He nodded solemnly.

"Sure thing Bud. You think she'll ever move on?" he asked me.

"Her and Danni have talked a lot this past year, but it only seemed to make her like me more. Apparently she told Danni she would never move on. Danni believes her." I told him with a sigh. He nodded sadly. "According to Danni Becki is still a virgin as well. She apparently will not have sex with anyone. Told Danni she would only ever consider having it with me. After a small argument I got her to stop telling me I should sleep with Becki." I told him and he chuckled.

"She's sweet your wife. Hold onto her mate." He told me. I grinned.

"Trust me, I know, and I will." I told him. "Anyway, sorry, but could you turn the radio on? Everton are playing Chelsea today." I asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"And it's 1-0 to Everton here at goodison park, with half an hour to go in the game." I smiled and leaned back. It was a great day…

I woke Danni again as we arrived at the airport and she looked sleepily up at me, confused. "We're here love. C'mon, time to wait for the plane." I told her. We were going to the Caribean, the one I stayed at during the competition over a year ago. Simon had volounteered it. We would also spend a week in Belize, at a rainforest resort called 'Pooks Hill' on recommendation of my Uncle. Paul came around and held the door open for us. I got out first and held my hand out for Danni. She took it and we went and grabbed our 4 cases. We then went through and got quickly through customs. I turned to Danni.

"Remember the last time we were waiting here?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It was boxing day." She told me simply. I nodded with a grin.

"Yes, and I was nervous as hell about meeting your parents."

"Our parents, now love." She told me, beaming at me and standing on her toes to kiss me.

"Our parents." I agreed, beaming as well. We just sat together this time, no reading, simply basking in the feeling of being married. Every few minutes we'd look at each other and beam at one another. People around us chuckled every time we did once they got past the shock of having us there. We boarded the plane and watched the movie together, arriving in Miami 7 hours later. We stayed overnight, having another night of absolutely mind blowing sex, before flying down to belize in the morning. I had bought a yacht very similar to my uncles, only a newer model, setting me back in millions of pound. We got a taxi down to the dock and boarded the Yacht.

I followed the GPS to the island, letting Danni drive when she asked, and we zoomed between islands, finally coming to the right one. On the beech were 2 families who would be here while we were, watching as we dropped anchor, loaded our suitcases into the dinghy and went the rest of the way to the island. They greeted us with yet more shocked looks.

"You… You're David Allen!" the 3 Teenage girls yelled before jumping up and down and squealing. I laughed at Danni's reaction, as she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm, as you just said, David Allen, and this is my Beautiful wife, Danni Allen." The girls stopped giggling and their mouths dropped open again.

"Wife?" the girls asked, confused.

"In fairness, we only got married yesterday."

"I forgot about that!" one of the girls said to another. "It was in Now! Remember? The wedding was at a place called the Hillbark on the Wirral?"

I turned to the adults. "Anyway, its nice to meet you all." I said, holding out my hand, the other around Danni's waist. The husbands shook my hand warmly, and the women followed soon after.

"Hello, im Martin, this is my wife Jona." Said the man on the left, gesturing to a blonde woman next to him.

"And I'm Debbie, and this is Frank." The brunette said, gesturing to the other man. Danni shook their hands and we smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you."

"You to. Oh, and before I forget, that's Ceri…" Debbie said, gesturing to a shot brunette in a brown bikini. "Shes one of mine and is 14, that Roxie, she's 15 and is Jona and Martins daughter, and finally, that's Charlotte. She is 13 on the 27th." Danni and I greeted them with a smile, and they blushed with smiles. "So, that's a beautiful yacht you have."

"Thank you. Your welcome to come on a day trip with us to one of the local islands." I said.

"David was here during the competition, and they had what seemed to be a wonderful party having gone fishing and getting some nice pieces of meat for a barbeque." Danni said. "It would be wonderful to do that again. "Maybe tomorrow? I would suggest today, but we'd like to get settled and just relax today, if that's allright?"

"That's perfectly fine, and we'd love to spend the day on your yacht with you!" Martin said happily. "Allthough I have never been fishing."

"Its allright Marty, I'll show you." Frank said, slapping him on the back.

"Anyway, my wife and I" "oh, that sounds good." Danni chipped in beside me, and I shot her a grin. "My wife and I are going to unpack and then just head onto the beach and relax. We'll see you shortly." I said, shaking their hands again and grabbing the bags, hauling them to one of the cabins with our names on the side. We got in and started to unpack. We had enough clothes for all 4 weeks here, or at least I did, since all I was planning on wearing on the island were swim shorts, with the odd shirt every now and then. There was a washing machine on the yacht if I needed it.

As I finished I stripped off and put on a pair of swim shorts, and left the sandals, knowing how soft the beech was. I stepped out to find Danni unpacking. "I'll see you outside love." I told her with a kiss, heading out to where the other families were. As I walked over I noticed the girls quieten and start giggling again, trying to eye me up subtly, but failing. I greeted the men and we started talking. 10 minutes later Danni walked out in a red bikini and I felt my jaw drop, before I quickly drew it back up. She sat on my lap. "Love, you constantly surprise me turning up even more beautiful than I imagined." I said. The women awwwed and the men just laughed. Danni leaned down and kissed me before joining in the conversation.

By now it was 2 o'clock. Danni and I got into the water and swam around a bit, just playing around with each other by splashing and the like. Night time came at around 6 and we joined the others at the clubhouse for a seafood dinner with fruit for desert. Afterwards the other families stayed inside and talked with each other. Danni and I walked out and to the edge of the island, lying down on the sand in each others arms and just looking up at the sky until we fell asleep.

We woke up at 7 the next morning and saw everyone else already heading for breakfast. We quickly washed and changed, and I put on a Hawaiian shirt opened down the middle, before joining them. For breakfast we were given a full English with Jacks and bean puree, which was apparently a typical meal for the area. We told everyone they should be ready to leave at half past. It was 8 when we finished and I took Danni over to the boat, making sure the fishing rods were ready, along with the salt water chamber for them, and I had plenty of fuel and everything was working properly.

At 8:15 Debbie and Frank stood and waved on the bank with their daughters. I dived off the side and swam to the dinghy about 5 yards away, before going and collecting them. I brought them all to the boat and just after they all got out Martin and jona arrived with their daughter. I again went and got them before attaching the dinghy to the yacht by a strong wire about 15 yards behind and swimming up to the yacht. I hadn't taken my shirt off, figuring it could keep me cool while I was on the captians chair.

"Allright, lets start off by going and getting the meat. I made a quick call this morning, and there should be another yacht joining us at the first island, where we will go snorkling." I told them. I had called my uncle who had taken earlier flights than us and he and armead were going to come out with armeads sons. They were bringing the same things they had last time, only they were only going to bring enough spirits for Danni's favourite cocktail and a couple bottles of vodka and rum. Uncle Pete also promised to bring plenty of beer, knowing I liked it more, and quite a few bottles of wine. He also collected plenty of crayfish and slices of meats.

We arrived at the island and I told everyone we should stay on the boat until my uncle got there. When he did arrive they were waving from the deck, and I told them they were welcome to go snorkling as I scooted to the edge on the 2nd level. Danni shot me a suspicious look while everyone just watched as I jumped backwards and twisted in mid air, diving cleanly into the water. I was under for thirty seconds before I shot out near my uncles yacht. I crawled onto the deck and greeted them warmly. "Hi again everyone!" I said, having seen Pete at the wedding. I told them we were all going to go snorkelling and they were welcome to join us, before I walked over and dived off the edge again, swimming back to my own yacht, only to find Danni waiting on the deck with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping. I got up, my body glistening from the water and shot her my most charming grin.

"David Michael Allen!"

"Yes Danni Jane Allen?" I asked. She visibly slackened and pouted.

"You know I couldn't stay mad when you call me that!" she exclaimed childishly. I chuckled and walked over, kissing her deeply and holding her back almost vertical to the floor before standing again.

"You should get used to it love, as im going to be calling you that for the rest of your life." I told her. She pouted, obviously trying to stop herself smiling. I just grinned and pecked her cheek before grabbing the snorkelling gear, handing some out to everyone. I was one short, and figured I could manage without. Once everyone was ready they slid off the landing platform at the back and gingerly started swimming around watching the fish and reef in the water. I grinned and stood watching myself before joining in and just swimming around. Shortly the 3 girls stopped and took off their masks, throwing them on the boat and swimming over to me. We played a game of tag, which was much more interesting due to the 3D factor the water presented. I could hold my breath much longer than them, so generally managed to avoid them.

At one point I swam under an amused Danni and kissed her stomach before breaking the surface. We swam until it was almost Lunch and everyone went onto my uncles yacht for some drinks, crisps and sandwiches. I had a beer along with everyone else. As soon as I finished eating I told them it was time to get back to the boat. They all complained about going over on full stomach, so pete invited us to stay on his yacht. I declined, knowing he wouldn't have enough gear for us all, and lowered myself into the water, swimming back to my Yacht and turning on the engine. It was my third time driving the yacht, and the first time without Danni. I gunned the engine, quickly catching up with my uncle, the years difference meaning more power, more room, and more speed.

I grinned and waved as I passed them, with my uncle jokingly flipping me the bird and Danni laughing as she waved back along with everyone else. I beat them to the fishing area by about 7 minutes, and had plenty of time to prepare the rods for casting. When they arrive my uncle stopped about 1hundred yards away. "What kept you?!" I yelled over.

"I had everyone on my boat, weighing me down!" he yelled back.

"Excuses Excuses, oldie!" I laughed. Danni lowered herself off my uncles boat and swam over, followed shortly by the girls. I moved my boat carefully closer to my uncles and we anchored them side by side. You could step between the 2 boats. The only thing stopping them from hitting was a few buoys hanging from the sides. We cast the rods from the front and outwards facing sides and just relaxed. I grabbed another piece of equipment from the side. "Joining me old man? Or sticking to the old way?" I asked. He chuckled and slid into the water. I passed him one and got in myself as well as some snorkling equipment. We swam for a short while and I spotted a large fish, easily the length of my forearm and the size of my head. I noted that it was a surprisingly large snapper, aimed and shot. I got it straight in the side and swam over to my uncles boat, putting it in a spare ice box I had told him to bring for this very reason.

I swam back out and we swam again. I saw another one and pointed that he should try. He took aim and shot, just barely missing. I grinned before aiming at the frantically swimming fish and spearing it through the rear half of its side. I grinned and headed back and he shook his head with a smile. As I swam back I notice someone on my yacht had a bite. I quickly put the fish in the ice box and hopped over to my boat to find Danni teaching Charlotte, ceri and Roxie how to reel in a fish. I grinned and slipped back in with uncle pete. We just floated about behind the boats for half an hour before getting another bite and deciding to get back on the boats for a bit and relax.

We got out the water and I shelved the harpoons before grabbing the beer my uncle was holding over the gap for me. I thanked him and sat keeping and eye on a pair of rods. As Danni and the girls sat at the side I watched the front. One of my rods got a bite and I quickly grabbed hold and gestured to the girls. "Anyone want to get this one?" I asked. Charlotte jumped at the chance and ran over, grabbing the rod and trying to reel it. She seemed to be struggling to pull the rod, so I stood behind her and grab the rod, helping her reel it in. After 2 minutes of fighting a fish just slightly smaller than the ones my uncle and I had caught we had it in the tank. I grinned and baited the rod again before casting it. We joked and talked, catching another 6 fish by 4. I put away all the rods and invited my uncle to stay with us tonight rather than leave after eating. He accepted with a smile and we drove back to the island.

As Danni ferried people to the island I pumped the water out of the tank, leaving a few moments for the fish to suffocate, before putting them into a bucket. Danni returned and I put the bucket into the dinghy before hopping in myself.

The barbeque was fun and Danni and I retired early and had sex as quietly as we could.

My uncle left the next day, and the families left the day after. I gave the girls my autograph, and there were plenty of pictures of us as a group for them to prove they met me. That left Danni and I alone on the island for 3 weeks. We were hardly ever dressed, and thanked god we had managed to convince the staff to leave us be as we had sex all over the island. On the benches, on the balcony, on the beech, in the sea, on the sunbeds, against a palm tree (Danni had the marks to prove it). Basically, you name it, we did it there. It was a fantastic 3 weeks. We were reluctant to leave, but we had to get to the resort in the rainforest. When we arrived at the docks there was a brand new Nissan L200 waiting.

We put our suitcases in, leaving instructions to make sure the boat was kept in prime condition before leaving on the 4 hour drive up into the retreat in the centre of the jungle. We arrived and were greeted with a group of people waiting outside.

They showed us to our cabin, which rested on stilts high above the forest floor, and went for a walk around a trail before having dinner and going to the cabin. We just lay in each others arms, staring into each others eyes and smiling before drifting off to sleep. The next day we went Zip wiring and cave tubing through the trees, and the day after we had been invited to a party at the british embassy thanks to my uncle. We just lounged around the cabin for 2 days after that, and on the 6th I was taken to play golf while my wife hung around with some more of my uncles friends. When we got back they asked me to sing for them, so I gave them a couple of songs, and they insisted I tried some of their Skii's. they were quite nice, although I wasn't a fan of the baileys one.

On the final day we packed up but were extremely reluctant to leave. We stayed in our cabin, sad that our honeymoon had ended, and enjoyed each others company. We only left for meals, and after dinner we again held each other and looked into each others eyes until we fell asleep. As I started drifting off I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve such a wonderful woman. With that final thought I fell into a land of dreams.

I found myself holding a baby in my arms. "Don't worry Danni, you'll grow up the happiest little girl in the world. Nothing could ever change that." I whispered to the baby. I wondered what had happened to Danni. "I will always love you Danni." Dream me whispered, breaking down. I felt a sad smile on dream me's face and immediately knew what had happened. When I woke up the next morning I found Danni looking at me with a sad smile.

"Time to go love." She told me, getting up. I grabbed her arm.

"Love, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Why don't we hold off on children for the moment?" I asked her.

"Love?" she asked, startled. "I thought you wanted children as soon as possible?" she asked me.

"I did, but… I had a dream last night." She sat and looked at me. "I… I was holding a baby girl in my arms… I told it id always love it and itd be the happiest baby in the world. I called it Danni, because… You… You'd…" I couldn't continue and tears slipped down my cheeks. Danni pulled me into her arms.

"Oh love, it was just a dream. But if your really that worried, we'll wait. I promise." She told me, kissing my head. After 5 minutes she stood up. "Now c'mon. we need to go soon if we want to get to the airport on time. Its already 3." She told me. I shot up and jumped in the shower with her. We washed quickly and went to the car, stumbling a bit in the darkness. I drove to the airport where my uncle was waiting. I unloaded my bags and tossed him the keys.

"Look after her." I said, gesturing to the car, but he knew I meant armead. I hugged him good bye followed by Danni, and we rushed in and got on the plane.

Within 2 hours we were in Miami, and rushed to get our next flight back to Heathrow. We arrived at 9am, local time. Waiting for us at the airport was a limo, and we got in, ignoring the paparazzi. We were driven back to our home and we unpacked, enjoying the feeling of being married and living in our own home. I was in work the next morning, and Danni came with me having become my manager. I got in the studio and the first thing they asked when I entered was if I had my songs ready. I had been told to write 3 songs for the album. They asked to hear them. I played the first two, which they agreed where very good, before moving onto the last one.

"I wrote this last one for Danni during the honeymoon." I told them.

"As I look into your eyes at night,

I wonder what I did,

I wonder who has blessed me so,

To have the girl I'm with.

But she'll be with me,

Forever and always,

She'll sing with me,

Till our souls are no more.

Shell walk with me,

Till the end of days,

To me she'll always be…

Forever and always.

And I think about the days gone by,

I laugh at our mistakes.

And I think about the times you cry,

And at those times I just cant live.

But she'll be with me,

Forever and always,

She'll sing with me,

Till our souls are no more.

Shell walk with me,

Till the end of days,

To me she'll always be…

Forever and always.

So I'll say goodbye and It hurts so much,

But we'll meet again one day.

And I'll try move on, I'll try too much,

To be with her again.

But she'll be with me,

Forever and always,

She'll sing with me,

Till our souls are no more.

Shell walk with me,

Till the end of days,

To me she'll always be…

Forever and always."

Danni was smiling at me with tears in her eyes and nodding. She mouthed 'forever and always' to me and I smiled. We spent almost 6 months recording the album, which I decided to call Always and Forever. You can guess what the albums focus was on. We released that song as a single over 4 months ago, and since its release it hadn't left the top of the chart. I was extremely shocked, but it was rolling in the millions.

As I finished recording I noticed Danni acting uncomfortable. When we got home I sat her down in the front room and looked at her. "Whats wrong love?" I asked her.

"Dave, you remember what you said about holding off on kids?" she asked me. I nodded. "Well… I'm sorry love, but I'm pregnant." I was shocked and collapsed into the chair, tears in my eyes. "It'll be allright! I promise!" she told me as she knelt in front of me.

"What if it comes true? I can't lose you! I _wont _lose you! I love you!" I told her.

"It won't come true love. I'll never leave you. Remember, Forever and always." She told me, softly.

"Forever and always love…" I replied, weakly. I tried to smile at her, and I stood. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." I told her. I walked slowly upstairs and sat on the bed. I put in the wedding video. It was special in that it also had the proposal on it.

I watched as I proposed and through the ceremony, and I cried at the possibility of losing her. I just watched till the end. Just as we were getting to the vows Danni knocked. "Dave?" she asked softly, walking in. she sat next to me and watched my vow, and I watched hers, crying.

"I can't lose you Dan… I wouldn't be able to go on without you… You're my life… my soul…" I whispered.

"I'm not going to die! It was a dream!" she yelled at me. "Love, you cant let it worry you! I'm fine, and your going to have a child! Now Accept it and be happy!" she yelled.

After another 8 months I had gotten to be one of the richest active musicians in the world. I was also in the waiting room, nervous as hell about my wife as she was giving labour. I was in there at first until the doctors had thrown me out due to complications. It was my worst nightmare. I thought back to the night before.

"Love, If I don't make it when the baby finally comes, remember your promise 2 and a half years ago. Give becki a chance. Don't get hung up on me. I would want you to move on." She told me. "always remember…"

"Forever and always." I finished. "I love you Mrs Allen." I told her.

As I thought back to that I felt a smile start on my face. After 5 hours of pacing a doctor came out the room slowly. "Mr Allen, I have some bad news…"

"No…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, but there were… complications…"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Your wife didn't make it…" he told me.

"NO!!! DANNI!!" I yelled. "DANNI!!!"

"Mr Allen! She is gone! We managed to save your daughter, but there was nothing else we could do. Now I need to ask you about a name." he told me.

"Danni." I whispered.

"I told you mr Allen, she's dead."

"No, I mean, she should be called Danni. Danni Lucy Allen." I whispered before collapsing into a chair and crying into my hands.

The next few days passed in a blur, with plenty of people visiting me and making sure I was allright. I was coping. I attended Danni's funeral and hardly made it through. I stood with a granite look on my face with tears streaming down my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly as I threw a fistful of soil onto the coffin lid. I was led away by one of my family and taken home. After a week I went to the hospital to pick up my daughter. The doctors told me everything I would need to know and released her into my custody. The first thing I did was start looking for houses anywhere. I put my own on the market, and sold all the furniture. The only things I kept where photo albums, home videos and Danni's favorite thing, the recording equipment and laptop. I put most of this into storage, taking only the odd photo album with me. I was going to take a year off from music to get past the tragedy, and I moved back up north. I made a booking at the Hillbark in a different room to mine and Danni's usual on, planning on staying indefinitely, or at least until I found a house.

When I first arrived I found the only changes were in the part time staff. I was called into James' office.

"David, I'm so sorry about Danni. If there's anything I could do, just ask." He told me. I suddenly had a thought.

"I'm taking a year off." I told him. "From music." He nodded. "I was wondering… are there any job openings?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure… It would probably be a bit degrading for you." He told me, concerned.

"Please? I want to get back to my roots. I loved working here, and I would love to do it again while im not doing music." I told him. He considered it.

"We are struggling to find full time male staff. All we have are Becki, Yana, and Claire left of the girls, and yana's about to go on maternity leave… you could always help Paul drive the cars as well…" he said to himself.

"Becki is still here?" I asked shocked.

"Yes… Ever since Danni and your wedding she hasn't seemed to want to do much but work." He told me.

"Well, if you could consider my offer. You know what room I'm staying in. If it comes to it I could even perform at weddings, but I'd like that to be a last resort." I told him. He nodded.

"I'll consider it. Now why don't you go and catch up with the girls?" He suggested. "I think Yana is in the kitchen." He told me. I nodded and let him get back to his work and his thoughts as I headed to yana. She was in the kitchen with Moyo.

"Hey Yana." I said with a weak smile.

"David! It's wonderful to see you again! And this must be little Danni!" she exclaimed, looking at the gurgling baby in my arms. "May i?" she asked after a brief pause. I nodded and handed Danni to her. Danni looked up at yana and snuggled into her.

"She likes you." I told her smiling tiredly. I let Yana play with Danni and went and shook Moyo's hand.

"Alright Cock." He greeted. "Sorry about Danni. She was a good woman, yes?" I nodded.

"One of the best Moyo. I miss her." I told him. "So you and Yana are expecting?"

He suddenly got a huge smile. "Yes. We're 7 months along now. The only problem is she has a weird craving for Vanilla ice cream with pickles and Barbeque sauce." He told me, and I felt a bit sick at the thought.

"I can see how that would be annoying." I told him with a grin. We spent a few minutes catching up, but he had to get to work. There was a wedding tonight and he had to cook for 80 in just under 4 hours. I bid him farewell and went to find Yana, who had disappeared about 20 minutes ago with the diaper bag. I found her in reception with a bottle, feeding Danni. Yana and Claire smiled at me.

"She's beautiful Dave." Claire told me.

"Shes just like her mother." I replied with a sad smile.

"I think she's more like you. She only has Danni's hair." Yana said. I shrugged.

"Either way, it's my daughter, so I'm a bit baised when I say shes beautiful." I told her, taking Danni gently from her. "So how are you both?" I asked them.

"I'm great thank you. Haven't really been up to much." Claire told me.

"I'm wonderful, but this pregnancy is really starting to get to me."

"Yes, James told me you were going on maternity leave soon?" I asked. She nodded.

"How did you know?"

"I asked for a job." I told them and their jaws dropped.

"What? But what about your music career?" they asked.

"I'm taking a year off to sort my life out. I'm going back to it next year, but I want to concentrate on accepting Danni's passing, and making sure this little girl gets whatever she wants." I said. They smiled sadly at me.

"So you're going to work here?"

"If James accepts me." I told them nodding. Yana snorted.

"Of course he will." She told me. "He'd be stupid not to." I smiled.

"Thanks Yana." I said. We talked some more until Wedding guests were starting to arrive, and I left up to my room. I ordered some room service, and went down to the kitchen with Danni to eat it. No one seemed to notice as I sat in a corner eating, and soon it was 7 and Danni was yawning, so I went and tucked her into bed. Just after she got to sleep I got a call.

"Dave, this is James."

"Hi James. Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, everythings fine. I would like to know if you could go down and help out?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me just go find my suit and I'll be right down." I told him. I found it quite quickly in the back of the closet and put it on, making sure to slip my baby monitor on. It was a new gadget that could go in your ear, exactly like an earpiece. Whenever Danni cried I would hear and could rush up. I walked down, adjusting my cuffs. As I got down I walked in to glass wash and there were 3 girls in there about 16. "Hey. Who's in charge tonight?" I asked.

"That would be me. Can I help you?" they asked.

"Becki, I'm insulted. You don't recognize me?" I asked.

"Dave? You're the help james told me he'd get?" she asked shocked. I nodded.

"I kinda applied for a job for the year." I told her. She squeeled and ran up to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you! And I'm so sorry about Danni." She told me.

"It's allright. I mean, it will take a while to get past it, but we already had a feeling something was going to happen. She made me promise I'd move on and meet someone." I said. She smiled brightly at the last bit and a twinkle entered her eye. "Anyway, where do you want me?"

"Do you remember how to work the bar?" she asked me.

"Becki, im only 22. it's been what, 3 years?" she nodded. "Then yes, I still know what to do." I told her. I hugged her again and headed out to the bar. As soon as I stepped out, the entire room went quiet.

"Is that…?" "It is…" "David Allen?!" "_The _David Allen?" the barman had stopped as well.

"Lesson one, never stop and order." I told him as I walked past him. "Good evening madam, what would you like?" I asked her. She stammered and blushed.

"I… I'd like a sex on the beech." She asked, quietly.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be too difficult to get for you." I told her with a wink. She giggled. "That always made my wife… Ex wife smile, too." I told her with a sad smile. She gave a sympathetic moan as I made her drink. "There you go. That will be £9, and have a wonderful evening." I told her, collecting the money. I laughed and shook my head when the band came on.

"Sorry, Dave Allen couldn't be here tonight, so we're going to cover his songs instead." They called out. The audience laughed and I walked out and waved at the shocked band.

"You need another introduction mates." I told them with a grin, walking back to the bar. People started to chuckle again. As I was walking back the bride and groom walked up to me.

"Mr Allen?" they called hesitantly. I looked and saw they were about my age. "We were wondering… well, our first song was going to be forever and always… We were… we were wondering if you could… if you could possibly give us the honour of… of singing it for us…?" they asked me. I felt tears leak slightly as I thought of Danni, and I realized she would want me to. I wiped my eyes.

"I would be honoured to." I said. I walked up to the band. "How well do you know forever and always?" I asked quietly. They all mumbled that they knew it pretty well, or okay. "Well, which is it? Pretty well, or okay? Because I want it to be perfect if its their first dance." I told them. They nodded determinedly. I nodded back and grabbed the mike off the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen, a big round of applause for the bride and groom!" I called as the band started with the introduction. I watched as they span around the floor and remembered a night when Danni and I had done the same at home, tripping over everything and laughing to this same song. When it finished I was crying and I looked up. "Forever and always." Before putting the microphone back and heading back to the bar.

I gave up trying to wipe the tears and just kept serving. I managed to stop crying after 10 minutes, and people were streaming to the bar. I managed to serve everyone and soon got my rhythm back. I watched as the buffet was served by two of the girls from glass wash, and they kept glancing at me, like every other female in the room under 50. although most of them between 40 and 50 were only shooting sympathetic glances, not the adoring ones of the rest of them. I saw Becki run in with a tray of food, but just concentrated on bar. I cleaned whenever I got a chance, and re stocked the juices and fruits, explaining what I was doing to the new barman.

"I know what I'm doing." He told me, irritated. I raised an eyebrow at him and stood back for 2 minutes, watching him struggle to serve the 3 customers at the bar. 5 more came up in quick succession making it 7 when he finished the first one, and I jumped in, taking care of 3 orders at once.

"Definitely looks like you do." I told him sarcastically. He scowled and walked off. Minutes later the bar was calm and the boy walked back on with a smug look. Becki dragged me into glass wash.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping on the bar, what did it look like?" I responded, confused.

"Look, I know your upset about Danni, but that's no reason to yell at Jake." She hissed.

"Yell at Jake? What are you on about?" I asked confused.

"He told me you were yelling at him about how he couldn't do his job, and taunting him!" she hissed again.

"What the hell? That little prick!" I exclaimed. Becki went to open her mouth and I glared. "For your information I was showing him that he should keep the bar tidy and re-stock when there was no one there instead of just hanging about. He bit my head off saying he knew what to do thank you very much. I left him to it when 3 customers came on the bar, and after struggling with one order for over 5 minutes 5 more people appeared and I stepped in and asked if he still knew what he was doing, and he stormed off!" I told her. I released a breath. "Next time get all the information before accusing someone." I said, walking towards the stairs. I stopped at the door. "What happened to you Bex? You used to be such a sweet, fair girl…" I said quietly back before walking up the stairs to my room. I took off my suit and went to sleep, dreaming of Danni.

I woke up the next morning and opened the door to find James standing there. "Good morning. When you're ready could you please come down to my office?" he asked. I nodded tiredly and he walked off. I got showered and dressed before heading down. When I entered his office I found Becki standing there with tear marks down her cheeks, and Jake or whatever his name was stood next to her looking scared and nervous. "I believe that my staff owe you an apology after last night David." He told me.

"It is no problem James. If I'm honest, I wouldn't really care too much if they did of their own free will. At least, not that little liar, but I thought so much more of Becki." I told him sadly. He nodded.

"Becki?" he said, softly. She looked up and my heart went out to her.

"David… Can I talk to you in private please?" she asked me brokenly. I hesitated, but nodded non the less and led her up to my room. Just as I entered with her Danni woke up. I went and picked her up, changing her and starting to feed her, facing away from Becki. "I… I'm sorry about last night… I thought the worst and I shouldn't have believed Jake. I know he's a little prick and a liar." She told me. "I was just so angry at you!" I was shocked. "It wasn't even your fault! I was angry that you didn't just come back and sweep me off my feet and tell me how you had really loved _me _all these years… Im sorry." She pleaded. I was extremely pissed off. "Get out." I hissed dangerously.

"David, please…"

"Out, NOW!" I yelled. Danni burst out crying, as did becki and I quickly tried to comfort Danni, exhausted. I looked at Becki who had collapsed on the floor in a heap. "I need time Becki! I need at least a month, and more likely 3, before I would even consider dating again! You cant expect me to love you when you appear to have changed so much into this bitter and twisted person. What happened to the girl I did love, once upon a time? The sweet girl who helped people? Who showed me how to do things?" I asked. She sobbed. "I need some time alone…" with that she stood and left. After I had fed and calmed Danni I put her back in her cot and went back to sleep.

James accepted my application later that day, and I started the next day. Mainly I was just on the weddings, but I was also to drive the customers and serve in the restaurants. Basically I was the anything and everything guy.

5 months had passed since my conversation with Becki. We had had many more since, and she soon became the girl I once knew. I loved spending time with her. Then, on this one night after work we both had too much to drink and were quite drunk. I led her to my room and after a moment, she kissed me. Before I knew it we were waking up naked and side by side the next morning with blood all over the sheets. Becki cried, and I was shocked at myself. As the memories of the night before came back to me I remembered that we didn't actually do anything, and I was relieved. I told becki and she seemed a confusing mix of relief and disappointment.

We wondered what was with the blood though, and I was quite disturbed when I found out it was a bad period. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to wash up, and came back in the room to find Becki gone. I went and fed Danni, and realized that I was over Danni's death and ready to move on.

Just as I thought this I thought of a way to make sure I would never forget my wife no matter what. Before she got pregnant Danni and I were planning on getting tattoos. I rang up the London ink tattoo shop and made an appointment in 2 weeks to discuss the Tattoo. I told them what I was looking for and Louis told me he would be personally designing and producing it. I went and told james I would be gone for 5 days in 2 weeks to go and get it and he OK'd it.

As the date arrived for my Tattoo, I arrived at the shop at 10 as I had arranged. As soon as I arrived there was a camera in my face and I went in and introduced to Louis and the rest. Turned out that one of them was a fan and asked me if I would do a tattoo on them if they designed it. "I'm pretty sure I'm not the first to tattoo one of your team who have no idea how." I told them with a laugh.

"You watch the show then?"

"Sometimes. Not exactly religiously, but i will when its on and I have time." I told him and he laughed.

"An honest celebrity. What has the world come to." He joked. "Anyway, before you go and tattoo our newest member of the team I just want to show you a couple of designs I've prepared." He told me, pulling out a few sheets of paper. "Okay, on this first one I used a picture of your wife and added the wings. Now I don't like mincing text and image. I think it takes attention away from each other." He told me. I frowned.

"I really do want the text on. I want to fully represent my wife and daughter." I told him. He frowned.

"I know that it means a lot to you, but I don't think you really understand…"

"I'm sorry, but the primary focus should be the text." I told him. He frowned and looked down at the sheets. As he was routing through one of them caught my eye. "That one. Could you incorporate text into that one?" I asked. It was an angel with their wings spread and a robe flowing around them looking up to the sky above them. It was very peaceful and expressive, and looked just like Danni. He looked and frowned.

"I suppose so, but I really don't think you should." He told me.

"Okay, how about if you do that on my back on its own? Between my shoulder blades, and then do another tattoo with the text on my arm?" I asked. He seemed to relax a bit and smiled at me.

"That I can do. So it's definitely this one?" he asked.

"Definitely." I told him.

"Okay, if you can just take off your shirt then and I will get the area set up." He told me. I took my shirt off and the assistant who wanted me to tattoo her blushed. I winked at her and she blushed more as the others in the studio laughed. Just as I was sitting down another customer came in. this time a girl who looked about 20. She didn't notice me, and went to the desk, being shown different designs. Apparently she was getting a tattoo to remember her grandparents. It was about half the size of the one I was getting. I sat in the chair with my back to louis and he placed the tattoo centre. I went up to the mirror and looked at it.

"Its perfect."

"Lets get to it then. If you can take your seat." He told me. I sat again and heard the buzz of his tattoo pen. "Okay, I'm just going to do a small line so you can see how it feels." He told me. I felt a slight pinching feeling and it tingled a bit when he pulled away. "Allright?" he asked.

"It's kind of like getting pinched. Tingles a bit afterwards too." I told him with a grin.

"Okay, lets get started then." He said, before concentrating fully on me. After 2 minutes the girl who wanted me to tattoo her came over to watch.

"So you still want to get tattooed by me?" I asked her, bemused.

"Of course! You are my absolute favourite famous person! Your music is beautiful! I can't wait until you come back on the scene! I mean, you've been gone for almost 6 months and you always have a single at the top of the charts from your last album!" she said excitedly. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you like my music." I told her.

"Like it? I love it." She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked her.

"Well, it was forever and always, until my roommate overplayed it. So now it's the great beyond." She told me.

"That's one of my favourites too. It used to be forever and always before my wife passed away, but now it's a bit difficult. I sing it every now and then where I'm working, but only if its requested and the first dance."

"You are working at a hotel at the moment aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. The Hillbark back on the wirral. It's a bit difficult at times with looking after Danni there while I'm working, but it's great to see the look on the couples faces." I told her, gesturing to danni's baby seat about 2 meters in front of me. She stirred and I rocked her. "Could you grab my baby bag for me?" I asked. She walked over and grabbed the bag before bringing it back. As I watched her get it I noticed two other customers pointing and giggling at me. I winked and waved and they blushed and giggled, waving shyly back.

"Your good for business dave." Louis told me.

"Yeah, for some reason people always seem to know where I am and what I'm doing." I told him.

"Tell me about it. I had to turn down about 100 girls today because you were coming." He told me with a laugh. He was about a quarter of the way through the outline. The girl came back and handed me the bag.

"Thanks…" I paused, hoping she would finally give me her name.

"Oh! I'm Lindsey!" she exclaimed, holding out her hand. I shook it, gingerly before reaching into the bag and taking out a small pot of mushed peas and a spoon. I opened the pot and pulled Danni's chair towards me, carefully feeding her so as not to disrupt Louis. I soon gave up, and turned to Lindsey.

"I don't suppose you could…" I asked her, gesturing from the food to Danni. She grabbed the food and started to feed her and I watched with a grin. That would probably make the girls day. 20 minutes later Louis had finished the outline. It went down to the centre of my back and up to the base of my neck, with the wings just off my shoulders.

"Okay, now we move on to the shading." He told me. This was probably worse than the outline, but it wasn't too bad. I joked and laughed with Lindsey and the 2 girls getting tattooed across from me. All in all it took the entire day to get my tattoo done. I looked at it in the mirror happily.

"It's absolutely fantastic." I told him, admiring the shading.

"Great. If you come back tomorrow for the text, I should have some ideas ready, and then you can give Lindsey her first tattoo." He told me, grinning. "So what exactly do you want it to say?"

"Something along the lines of To a beloved wife and an angel of a daughter. Forever and always." I told him. He nodded, making a note and I paid for what he had done today before heading to my hotel, Danni's carrier in my arms. As I was about to turn the corner I decided now was as good a time as any to try the dating things again. I turned to head back to the shop, ignoring the gaggle of fan girls around me, and just as I reached the door Lindsey walked out.

She was a very cute girl. I wouldn't have taken her for a tattooist, if not for the fact that she looked way too innocent, then for the fact that she didn't actually have any tattoos. She apparently didn't notice me and turned to walk the other way, whistling the great beyond to herself. I walked to her and tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump and spin around.

"Hey, Lindsey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a bite to eat?" I asked her. She smiled cutely at me. "I mean, if you don't want to that's fine, but I think id like to get to know you."

"I'd love to." She said softly. I smiled.

"Well, there is a nice little place about 6 blocks away, near my hotel?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded, and I led the way. When we arrived she giggled.

"Frankie and Benny's?" she asked.

"What can I say, rich guy, simple tastes." I said, shrugging and winking at her. She giggled and I led her in. as soon as I did I was led to a table. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Where did you grow up? What do you do in your spare time, what made you want to tattoo for a living?" I asked.

"Well, I grew up in brighton. My dad was a fisherman and my mum was a teacher. When I grew up I loved art and wanted to study it at university, but my parents were against it. Things were always tight growing up, and they didn't think I could do anything with art. I was sent to university for a year to study chemistry, but I dropped out without telling my parents. About 3 months ago they found out and we had a huge falling out and they haven't spoken to me since. As for tattooing, im not really all that interested in it, but I need to do something to get buy, and it is a good job." She told me. I smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but they'll come around, I'm sure. As for the tattooing, you shouldn't restrict yourself. Always keep trying with your art." I told her. "Anyway, how about hobbies?" I asked.

"Well, I love to paint, and I go out clubbing occasionally with friends. In fact, I'm planning on going out with them tomorrow night if you would like to join us?" she asked me. I smiled.

"I'd like to, but I'm not sure I'm the best person to go clubbing with." I told her. She giggled.

"I'd still like it if you came." She told me. I nodded.

"Allright then." I told her. She smiled sweetly. We continued talking and laughing as we finished our meal, and I paid before walking her back to her apartment. I gave her a hug at the door and headed back to my own.

I woke up the next day at 9, and went back to the tattoo shop at 12. I was greeted by Lindsey with a hug, and I shook louis hand again as he quickly set about showing me designs. He had about 5 and laid them all out, explaining why he had done them like that. I saw one that was a sleeve that would cover the top half of my arm. It had tribal designs and vines surrounding the words in a beautiful script. I pointed to it and he grinned. "Thought you'd say that. Left or right arm?" he asked me.

"right." I told him. He nodded and took me over to the same chair as yesterday. Again, there were a couple of girls on the other chairs getting tattooed and giggling as they looked at me. Again, I just talked to them as he did my sleeve. He had done about ½ of it by the time he closed shop and I had to come back tomorrow again.

At 10 o'clock I went round to Lindsey's and was greeted by a large group of girls. They giggled as they met me and I went with them to a couple of clubs. We met the other tattooists at the first club, and at the second the guys left. At the third club we went to it was about half past 12 in the morning and there was a group of 3 guys, probably slightly older than me, and glaring at me. The girls went up to dance and I went to get another round for everyone. Just as I turned, waiting to be served I noticed the group of 3 harrassing the girls. At first I thought nothing of it since they just seemed to be trying to dance. Shortly however, I noticed one grab the smallest of the group, a very sweet girl called Lydia who seemed very panicked and was wide eyed. I walked surreptitiously over, not notice by the guy.

I got behind him and he back into me. As he turned round he flashed a gun at me. I grabbed his arm on instinct and thrust it up, panicked and a shot went off into the ceiling. People screamed and ran out of the club as I twisted his arm, trying to get him to drop the weapon. 6 more shots went off, one barely missing me, before I finally managed to get him to drop it. I punched him straight in the face and he stumbled backwards before launching himself at me. I was thrown to the floor winded as his shoulder connected with my stomach and he punched my jaw.

I pushed him off me, getting quite tired and jumped up. He quickly followed and I punched him with an uppercut, hearing a disgusting crunch as his jaw seemed to crack under my fist. He was just about to dive at me again when 6 police men stormed in, guns held out. "Hands in the air and get down on the ground!" they called out. We followed their orders and I saw the man reach for his gun, obviously unnoticed by the police. I jumped up and dived onto his arm as he fired. The police quickly jumped on us both holding us down, and after a moment I started to feel a bit faint. I felt as I was handcuffed and the police finally got off me. When they did we all noticed why I was feeling faint, and I was quickly set upon, as they ripped off my shirt and applied preassure to my side. Apparently I had half rested on the gun, so the back half of my side had a bullet wound in it.

Paramedics ran in and put me on a gurney, quickly stopping the bleeding and trying to get me through the crowd of shocked reporters and pedestrians. I saw the group of girls crying and flashed them a weak grin as I was put into the back of the ambulance and taken to hospital. I was glad the hotel had a nanny for hire who was looking after Danni.

As I got into the hospital they x-rayed me to see if the bullet was still in, but there were no fragments, meaning it had gone straight through. They made sure it hadn't hit any organs, and to my luck it was just a flesh wound. They stitched me up and I was put into a room with 2 police officers standing outside. No one was allowed in to see me, but after a short while someone came to get a statement. I told them what had happened, and as they were leaving they told me "That was a very brave thing you did Mr Allen. Not many people would risk themselves for stranger. Don't worry, apart from a possible court date you'll have no other legal repercussions for tonight." They told me, leaving.

I was kept in the hospital overnight and I was released at 11. I made my way to the tattoo shop with a lot of people staring at me. I winced whenever I stepped on my right foot, as it jarred my wound. I reached the shop 45 minutes later and staggered in, in the same clothes as the night before. Louis seemed shocked to see me. "I thought you were in the hospital?" he asked me, shaking my hand.

"I was. They let me out early."

"You should be resting." He admonished. I shrugged.

"I wanted to get my tattoo done and make sure Lindsey was alright. Is she here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Ok, we'll finish the tattoo, but afterwards you better go rest." He told me. I grinned.

"Yes dad." I replied.

"Lindsey! Can you come out here?" louis called to the back. Lindsey came out looking gaunt, and with tear stains down her face. As soon as she saw me she got a shocked look on her face before sprinting up and hugging me tight. I hissed in pain as she put preassure on my wound, and checked to make sure the stitches hadn't come out. Luckily they hadn't.

"Oh, dave, I'm so sorry!" she said stepping back.

"No problem Linds… no harm done." I told her, breathing deep to make the pain go.

"Can i… can I see?" she asked. I nodded and took my shirt off. She looked at it and started crying.

"Linds, it's okay. I'm fine. It didn't hit anything. Don't worry." I told her, hugging her. I then turned to louis. "The chair over there again?" I asked. He nodded and I went over after disentangling myself from Lindsey. I sat gingerly on the chair and sat as he tattooed the rest of the design. I didn't notice anything this time. When it was done I checked it out in the mirror from the front, before turning and looking at it along with the one on my back. I got a few tears in my eyes and shook his hand. "It's better than I could have dreamed. Thank you so much." I told him with a huge smile.

"No problem. It was an honor tattooing you." He told me. "If you ever need another tattoo you have my number." He told me.

"Don't forget about my tattoo dave." Lindsey said with a watery smile. I had forgotten all about it. She pulled out a piece of tracing paper with an outline of an angel holding a sword and shield with a fierce look on their face. "I was hoping you could do the outline and I could convince one of the guys to shade it if I ever want to." She told me.

"Sure… why don't you go set up everything and tell me what to do." I suggested. She ran off and placed the stencil on at the top of her waist, just above her panty line on the right side, very close to where my bullet wound is. Louis came to help and guide me, and he handed me the tattoo pen. I put some ink on it and pressed it into the line, doing a small one. Lindsey gasped a bit and then relaxed. I carried on with the outline, doing a small bit before wiping the excess so I could see what I was doing.

I made sure to have it perfectly along the lines she had gave me. It took me about an hour, which according to louis wasn't bad, especially since it was perfectly done with the lines.

"I don't suppose you could initial it?" she asked me. "Almost like an autograph?" I was a bit surprised.

"You want an autograph on your waist?" she blushed and nodded.

"I never want to forget about what you did for us last night." She told me. I grabbed a fine liner and signed my name and dated it for the day before. I then followed the lines with the tattoo pen, taking another 5 minutes. I told her I was done after wiping it and she looked at it in the mirror. She squeeled. "It's perfect! Thank you!" she said, hugging me and kissing me quickly. I smiled.

"No problem." I passed her a piece of paper. "Heres my number. If you ever come up to the wirral or Liverpool, give me a ring." I told her. "You too louis." I added to him. "And the rest of you guys." I finished. I shook everyones hand and Lindsey gave me a last tearful hug before I left.

When I got back to the hotel I was immediately taken to the daycare, where Danni had apparently been kicking up a storm since 1 in the morning. As soon as I picked her up she opened her eyes and stopped crying, much to the amazement of the staff. "Don't worry care bear, I'm here. I'm here." I told her shaking her. I gave the staff £1000 for their trouble and headed up to my room to pack for the next day. I called my mum and after a very tearful conversation on her part I had made sure she knew I was allright.

The next day I got the train back up to Liverpool, getting my car from the long stay garage and driving back to the hotel. There were a couple of times when my side twinged, but there wasn't much I could do. When I got to the hotel I jumped gingerly out of my car and got mine and Danni's stuff out the boot, carrying them painfully up to the reception. I was greeted by Clare who gave me a very gentle hug in greeting before telling me to hold on a short while before heading to my room.

After a moment James, Yana, Becki and craig came out of the library. Becki and Yana both hugged me gently and James and Craig shook my hand. "How are you?" Becki asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"Never better." I told them. They snorted and I just kept grinning.

"You were shot and you've never been better?!"

"Nothing too bad happened. Just going to have a couple weeks of pain from a flesh wound. A small price to pay for a bit of closure." I told them. Becki and yana looked annoyed.

"Let's see it then." James told me excitedly. I removed my shirt and they noticed the sleeve. "_to a beloved wife and angel of a daughter. Forever and always in my heart._" The girls gave sad smiles. "It's a beautiful tattoo." He told me. I then grinned cheekily and turned round, showing them the one on my back, and they all gasped, realizing it was Danni.

"She's beautiful." Becki whispered. I nodded.

"as the song says 'and she'll be with me forever and always.'" I told her. She smiled sadly.

"I thought you were just getting the one?" james asked me.

"I was, but the tattooist doesn't like mixing image and text, so I got 2 instead. Took 3 days for them both." I told him. He nodded.

"Anyway, we have a large wedding tonight if you're up for it?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I should be fine. Just apparently no heavy lifting for a couple of weeks. I'll just go put my stuff back in my room and be ready around 4. I'll just go and drop Danni off at my parents." I told him. I took my stuff upstairs and prepared an overnight bag with fresh things for Danni. I got dressed in my suit and took her to my parents. I managed to drag myself away after an hour of my mum going on about her 'brave baby boy' and get into work. When I arrived there was the usual shock and awe reaction, even more so considering the last few days events, and people were asking me how I was feeling and why I was working as I served them. I always replied with a smile. "Life may knock you down, and you may have aches and pains, but you always have to jump right up, and ride life once again." They chuckled as I quoted my newest single release and I moved on.

I was exhausted by 9, but powered through until 1 o-clock when the bar closed. I couldn't do much in terms of clearing and just went up to my room. There was a knock on the door and I answered it to find Becki standing there nervously. I invited her in and closed the door afterwards.

"I… I just wanted to make sure you were allright." She told me meekly.

"I'm fine Bex, just a bit tired." She sighed and smiled at her little nickname.

"I love it when you call me that." She told me.

"I know." I told her gently.

"Well… i… I better get home. I'm glad your allright." She said, resting her hand gently on my arm and walking out. I turned her around and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Thanks becki." I said and shut the door. Little did I know she stood there for over 5 minutes with a hand to her cheek and a sweet smile on her face.

I decided to treat myself the next day. I had been working non-stop for 6 months, and after the incident I figured I should live life more fully while I could. First thing first was to live out a childhood dream. I was on the night shift so I got in my Porsche and called Becki, asking if she could come with me to Manchester and drive my car back afterwards. She agreed, so I went to pick her up.

When she got in she looked tired. I asked if she was allright and she said she was, quite happily, beaming at me for what I couldn't understand. I drove to Manchester and followed my GPS co-ordinates until I got there. Becky stared open mouthed when we arrived.

"This is why you need me to drive the Porsche back? Because you are getting a _Lamborghini_?!" she asked shocked. I nodded and smiled.

"Great, isn't it?" I asked, getting out. I was greeted by a man wearing a tailored suit.

"Good morning Mr Allen! How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you. I am here to look at your cars, and possibly to take one home." I told him. He grinned and led me in. Becki seemed shocked at how they were treating me.

"Bex, 2 things. I'm rich. And second, I have quite a lot of stock in the company." I told her. She seemed a bit faint.

"do you have any specific cars in mind Mr Allen?" they asked.

"Yes, I am very interested in 2 cars. One of which I would not be driving home today even if it was here. That car would be the Concept S." he nodded.

"Ok… and the other car?"

"The Murcielago LP640." I told him.

"A very good choice sir. Any particular colour?" he asked me.

"Well, how about I test drive it first? And if we like it then I will have one in Lamborghini yellow." I told him. He nodded.

"You are lucky sir, we have one in our storage garage just down the road. I will go and retrieve it for a test drive, and if you like it than you could drive it home today." He told me. He left the showroom and I was left with becki.

"You're buying _two _Lamborghinis?!" she asked. I nodded happily.

"I've wanted to do this since I was a kid, and after the other day I decided I should live a little." I told her. She grimaced slightly, and grumbled about rich people who throw their money about. I decided to have a bit of fun with her. "Wait until you see the Bugatti." She wobbled a bit on her feet. I chuckled. Soon there was a roar as a Lamborghini pulled up in front of the show room. "Wait here." I told her, going out to the car and getting in the drivers seat. The sales clerk and I drove around the outskirts of Manchester, and he let me test its acceleration. I was instantly in love with it. Soon we pulled back up to the showroom. "I'll take it." I told him, getting out.

"Wonderful! Now lets just sort out the details of your insurance." He told me. We went into the office and I arranged all the details with him. Normally I would have had to wait for a long time, but the pros of having shares meant I was able to do exactly as I was right now. I told becki to drive back to the hotel after paying for both the LP640 and the concept S which was going to be delivered in 3 months. She got in the Porsche and drove ahead of me while I got in my new Lamborghini. I got in and shot off after her, turning many heads as I drove through the streets. I pulled onto the motorway and sped back to the hotel, arriving there in 20 minutes instead of the usual 30/40.

When I pulled in to in front of the fountain James came out with Craig. "David?" they asked, a bit shocked.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a grin. "Its brand new as of today." I told them. We spent 15 minutes salivating over the car before becki got back with the Porsche. She parked at the top and came down saying something about boys and toys while shaking her head and smiling at me fondly.

"Can I have a drive?" James asked me.

"Don't forget about me!" Craig added. I laughed.

"Theres something very amusing about 2 grown men fighting over driving the car of someone quite a bit younger." I told them. I then turned to Becki. "You hanging around for a bit before work? Or do you want me to take you home before letting the boys play?" I asked her.

"I think I'll stay and watch." She said with her cute little grin. I nodded and tossed the keys to James.

"You first, but I'm coming with." I told him, getting in the passenger seat. He jumped right in and gunned the engine. We shot around the wirral for 20 minutes before returning, and then I did the same with Craig. When Craig got back he was saying about how he _had _to get one for himself. I turned to becki. "Want a go?" I asked her. She looked hesitant. "You don't have to drive it fast if you don't want to. It's completely up to you." I told her. She got in the drivers seat hesitantly. We drove for 10 minutes with Becki going annoyingly slow, scared of damaging it in any way. I got her to pull over and took the wheel, zooming around. She was laughing and screaming. I shot back into the hotel car park and did a perfect J-turn into a parking space. She crawled out of the car and I got out laughing, locking it.

"That was… That was…" she just kept repeating.

"Fun?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Scary." She hissed. I walked up and hugged her.

"It wasn't that bad Bex." I said, and as soon as I called her Bex she relaxed again.

"I hate when you call me that." She mumbled into my chest. I chuckled.

"How about we go grab something to eat? Just you and me?" I asked her. She nodded after a second with a shy smile and we got back into the car. I drove a bit more sensibly this time and turned a couple heads. I went to West Kirby and stopped outside of a restaurant called Scogs. We went in and were immediately seated. I admired the Lambo as it sat parked outside. People were stopping and taking pictures of it on their phones.

"Boys and their toys." Becki said.

"That's about the fifth time you've said that Bex, and it's not going to make me change. I love that car! Its been my dream since I was 5 to own a lambo, and now I do." I told her. She shook her head with a smile. We had a wonderful lunch, and afterwards we walked hand in hand along the promenade separating the sea and a section of water for watersports. We talked and just had fun, but I had to leave at one to get ready for work. I dropped her off at her house and shot back to the hotel, quickly changing into my suit and heading downstairs.

As people arrived they all salivated over the Lamborghini. It probably didn't help that it was a prom tonight and therefore a load of teenagers. I saw a couple about to lean on it and went out. "You know, its rude to just lean on peoples cars." I told them with a forced smile. They were about to sit on my baby.

"Your… You're… David Allen!" they exclaimed. They forgot all about my car and ran up to me. "I love your music!" "I love your car!" "I love you!"

"Thank you, but next time, don't even think about sitting on my new car." I told them shooting a look to my baby. I walked up and made sure it was clean before sighing in relief and heading back in. Luckily, no one else tried it. Instead they all seemed too awed by my presence. When they realized I was actually part of the staff tonight they started giggling and necking their drinks so they could keep coming up to the bar and talking to me. By 8 o'clock about 15 girls and even 2 boys were absolutely wasted. Others had tried the same tactic but had bought coke instead of alcohol so weren't quite as stupid.

Claire arrived about 10 past 8 and I was relieved. I gestured for her to join me for a second and I hugged her. "Play along for me Claire?" I asked.

"Wha…?" she was asking when I pulled back and kissed her passionately. There were a couple of sighs of disappointment. I was about to pull back when I realized I quite liked it and kept doing it, before feeling guilty. I pulled away and Claire looked breathless but smiled. She leaned up to my ear. "just make sure you don't tell my boyfriend." She told me, walking off. I chuckled and stared at her swaying arse as she left. I turned back and thankfully people stopped necking their drinks. As the night wore on people became worse and worse as they drank more and more. One guy tried to start a fight when I cut him off, but as soon as he swung his fist he ran outside to throw up. That night was very troublesome.

Finally it ended and I cleared up with some of the part timers. Becki wasn't in tonight so it was just me. One of the part time staff drove the others home and I went to the reception to talk to Claire. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. So what was that about before?" she asked me.

"a load of girls and some lads kept necking their drinks for a reason to come to the bar. I stopped them by making them think we were dating." I told her. She grinned, but it didn't look as bright as it did before.

"Oh… I thought maybe you liked me or something." She said, trying to be flamboyant.

"Oh, I definitely do. But the problem is I like Bex too." I told her. "And you have a boyfriend anyway." I added. Claire nodded.

"true… You are a fantastic kisser by the way." She told me. "One more for the road?" she asked. I went round the desk and grabbed her round her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. After a short while I felt her shake and scream into my mouth. I was shocked at finding out she was a screamer, but quite happy with myself as I pulled back. She was panting. "You have no idea how much I want to jump you right now." She told me.

"Actually I probably do, but I don't do one nighters." I told her with a wink, heading upstairs.

She grabbed my arse as I went passed and I walked slowly back, taking her in my arms. I grabbed her arse with my arms wrapped around her and leant in so it looked like I was about to kiss her again, instead heading for her ears. "I also don't like cheaters." I said, shooting her a look as I headed back to my room. She had a look of realization and sadness as she watched me go.

It was four days later, and I woke up at 4am to Danni crying. I made sure she had a clean nappy, she was burped, she was fed… I figured maybe she had started teething. I just walked and rocked her in my arms until she fell back asleep, and I put her gently back in her crib. I was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock on my door, and standing there looking quite distressed was Claire. I was worried. "What happened?" I asked.

"He… He…" she muttered before jumping at me and putting her arms around me.

"What did he do? And who is he?" I asked.

"My boyfriend… He… He… He dumped me!" she exclaimed. I relaxed a bit.

"Thank god!" I muttered, glad it wasn't something more serious.

"What do you mean thank god?" she yelled through her sobs. Danni woke up again and I sighed, picking her up and rocking her again.

"I thought maybe he had done something like hit you or… worse." I told her. She sat on the bed, and Danni's cries were dying down to sniffles. I relaxed again. "Look, I didn't mean it like it sounded, but im glad you aren't hurt." I told her, gently squeezing her hand.

"But I am! Maybe not physically, but… He said he didn't love me anymore! He told me he had found someone else!" she cried.

"Claire, did you love him?" I asked softly. She was quite all of a sudden. "Did you love him?" I asked again. She shook her head no. "Then what exactly is the problem?" I asked.

"I… I don't know! I felt so guilty! And while he did I thought of you and how you were doing, which made me feel more guilty!" she told me. I was a bit surprised, but shook it off.

"If you didn't love him, and he had found someone else, why should you feel guilty?" I asked her, keeping my voice soft. She looked at me.

"I… I don't know… I just, after the other night I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and then… I was going to end it, but he did first… I wasn't… wasn't expecting it."

"So you came here at 4am to risk waking me so you could talk to me?" I asked her. She looked sheepish. "Why did he break up with you at this time in the morning anyway?" I asked.

"He… He rang while he was with his friends… They had just hung out at his and talked with him… helped him realize things…" she said.

"He could have at least done it to your face!" I told her, disgusted at the guy. Danni had fallen asleep again and Claire's sobs were subsiding. I put Danni back in her crib once again, and hugged Claire instead. "How about I take you back home and you get a good night rest?" I asked her, standing and pulling her with me.

"Can i… stay here? I just want someone to hold me…" she said. I sighed.

"We have to be in work in the morning. Ive got a full shift, 8 til 9. I need to get some more sleep. And your in at the same time!" I told her.

"My work clothes are in my car. I could get them in the morning!" she pleaded.

"Claire…"

"Please!" she begged. I sighed, caving in.

"Fine, but just sleeping, allright. I really do need some rest. Danni's been keeping me up all night. I think she's teething." I told her, getting back under the covers. It was only then Claire realized I had only been wearing my boxers. She stripped down to her underwear, and I couldn't help but admire her body. She was taller than Danni and Becki, at about 5ft 4, with D cup breasts that swelled nicely, and a well toned stomach. She had nice long legs, and a tight bum. She stood awkwardly, facing me and covering herself slightly, as if unsure what to do. I sighed and raised the blankets, and she smiled, crawling in next to me.

The next day was the 19th of august and I reminded myself it was Sophies birthday tomorrow. She was 7. I smiled as I thought of my sister. She loved it when I took Danni round, and spent ages playing with her and cuddling her. I had a picture on my bedside table from a time when Sophie fell asleep snuggling Danni. It was so adorable. I felt the soft weight next to me and remembered about Claire, and I looked at the clock tiredly, seeing it was 7:30. I nudged her.

"Claire… Claire… C'mon, we have to get up, we have work in half an hour." I said nudging her. She groaned and turned over.

"G'way… nice dream." She said. I nudged her again.

"We only have half an hour to get ready for work. I'm getting in the shower." I told her, heading to the en suite with a change of underwear. I shaved quickly and jumped in the shower rinsing my hair, and styling it. When I got out Claire was sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes. My eyes were drawn to her chest as she stretched, watching the red lace bra stretch over her wonderful chest… I tore my eyes away, happy she didn't notice me. I went and grabbed another suit out my cupboard. It seemed to be the only type of clothing I wore nowadays since I was in work that much.

Claire went in the bathroom and came out 10 minutes later wearing nothing but her towel. I struggled to stop myself getting excited and realized it was a losing battle.

"Dave, I don't suppose you could be a dear and go grab my things from my car?" she asked me, sweetly. I nodded and grabbed her keys off the side. "Thanks." She said, kissing my cheek as I walked past. I took one more look at her glistening body as I left. I quickly found her car parked right next to my Lambo and Porsche and got her things, finding some white lace bras and panties in a bag with her work clothes. I took them up to the room and saw her sitting on the bed in the towel drying her hair. I put the bag on the bed and looked at my watch. There was still 10 minutes before I had to get in. before I could turn around Claire stood and dropped the towel around her waist and bent over to reach into the bag. I immediately got hard as I saw she was shaved and absolutely perfectly proportioned, but I was a bit disturbed by her confidence as she looked at me and winked. I picked up Danni and changed her as Claire got ready, holding her in my arms. I walked to the door after grabbing my wallet, keys, and phone.

"I'll see you down stairs." I told her, heading out. I made sure breakfast tables were all set up, ignoring the fact that I should technically be joining them. I saw a couple of people entering and went to the kitchen, getting a platter of breakfast foods, putting them on a buffet table for them to pick at. They smiled at me as I did this and I waved at them, talking to them briefly. I was joined shortly by Claire. Every time I looked at her she winked. About half way through the day I had enough. "Claire, stop it." I said firmly.

"Stop what dave?" she asked, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Stop acting like a fan girl! If I didn't know better I'd say you just wanted to sleep with me and that was it!" I told her, annoyance laced in every syllable.

"Well, if you're offering." She said, seductively.

"See?! You're acting like one of those bloody fan girls at a concert! All they want to do is sleep with you so they can have their 5 minutes of fame!" I told her.

"I'm just being confident! I thought you liked that!" she asked, shocked.

"I like confidence. What I don't like is when somebody gets naked in front of you when you hardly know them! The only person I would have been comfortable doing that would have been my wife _after _we were married or had slept together!" I told her. She looked down.

"I was just trying to make you like me." She mumbled.

"You were just trying to use me as a rebound, and I don't like it." I told her sharply, walking off. I hated when somebody acted like that. I really much preferred sweet shy girls to bold, overconfident ones. That was one of the reasons I hadn't asked Becki out. She had changed from sweet and shy to harsh and bold. It wasn;t the same girl I once liked. I sighed, realizing that there wasn't really anyone here mature enough for me to date. I was hung up on that thought all day, and when Becki came in at 7 she asked to talk to me.

"Dave, are we going out?" she asked me.

"That was a bit blunt." I stated blandly.

"It's just, when you went and got your car and we went for lunch, it seemed like a date." She said. "And I would definitely be open to the idea."

"Becki… You know I really liked you." I started and she seemed to straighten up. "But ever since I got back you weren't the same girl I once thought I loved." She deflated again and sat, shocked.

"What do you mean?" she asked me weakly.

"When I first came here after Danni passed away you were cold and distant… then you changed again and now your just harsh and cocky, as if you think because I came back it was for you and means we'll be together… and you just aren't the same girl I once loved. I really did try and find that sweet, caring girl still inside you, but the more I look the less I find."

"no. you cant really mean that…" she said.

"Becki, you changed. And not for the better."

"Well what did you expect?!" she exploded suddenly in tears. "The man I loved had married another woman! He had a baby with that woman! All the while I held out hope that he would realize I was the one and come sweep me off my feet and take me away! But he never did! _You _never did!" she exclaimed.

"You were looking for a prince charming. That isn't me becki, and if you knew me at all you would know that!" I told her. "I am not perfect! I loved my wife, and I love my daughter with all my heart! I came back here to help heal, and now I have I realize just how much healing I actually needed. Maybe I shouldn't stay anymore!" I had started of strong, but as I got further and further I just got sadder and sadder. "I don't know what happened to you Becki, but whatever it was it wasn't good." I turned and left. When the clock hit 9 I went to my room, putting Danni in her cot and sitting at a desk on my laptop. I thought about reasons why I should stay and why I should go, struggling to come to a decision. Finally, I decided to stay, because I promised I would and I always keep my promises.

I looked up to the night sky. "I tried Danni. For you I tried, but she has just changed so much." I said. After a moment of just silence looking up I lowered my head and took out my guitar for the first time since Danni had passed. I started strumming.

"I remember when,

We would play…

You'd laugh and smile,

As I ran away.

I remember when,

You used to say,

That you loved,

The games we played.

What happened?

You changed.

Your not the girl I love no more,

No your not the same…

What happened?

You became so wrong,

You've changed so much that I,

I must move on…

Your gone…

I remember the girl,

With those deep blue eyes,

Her long black hair,

Who told no lies…

I remember the girl,

I used to love.

If I was hurt shed shower me with love…

What happened?

You changed.

Your not the girl I love no more,

No your not the same…

What happened?

You became so wrong,

You've changed so much that I,

I must move on…

Your gone…

And now I look to the sky and scream about my losses…

And now I look in your eyes and think what could have been…

And now I sit here and cry as I think about what caused this…

I've decided that I will not love you again…

What happened?

You changed.

Your not the girl I love no more,

No your not the same…

What happened?

You became so wrong,

You've changed so much that I,

I must move on…

Your gone…" I cried as I finished. I really had wished that I could find the old Becki somewhere, but the only time I got a glimpse of it was when I called her Bex. I cried myself to sleep.

6 months later and my contract at the Hillbark was up, and I had to get back to music. This was meant to be a big break for me, as I was supposed to hit America on my comeback. Keeping this in mind I had bought a house over in the states and shipped my 2 lamborghini's over there. Since the 2 lambo's had the steering wheel on the left side of the car they would be fine. I gave my Dad the Porsche as a 50th birthday present.

So here I was, 23, a week before Danni's birthday and about to head over to the states. I was a bit nervous about whether I could actually do it, but I had no choice. I boarded the plain and endured the flight to Miami, before getting another one over to New York. My house was more of a mansion in the suburbs. When I arrived there were a couple of people outside mowing their lawns. I felt a bit weird as my mansion was much bigger than every other house on the street, which appeared to be just like a normal American suburb.

I got out the taxi and walked in the house, appreciating the warmth. It had been decorated in earth colours, with very modern features. It had a home gym, a home cinema, a huge 60" flat screen in the front room, a top of the line sound system, a recording studio downstairs in the basement, along with an indoor pool, a jaccuzzi, a sauna, and a steam room. There was a games room on the ground floor with a kitchen, the living room, the home cinema, 2 dining rooms and a study, there was a grand staircase leading upstairs on both sides in marble, and upstairs there were 10 bedrooms, each with their own en suite. Round the back there was an outdoor pool, a bar on a large grassy area as well as a huge barbeque pit, a basketball/football court, and it backed on to the sea. Parked on the dock was a new yacht, the one from my honeymoon was being hired out for tourists in Belize. This one was larger still with more features.

Round front was a beautiful garden with a fountain and wonderful plants, as well as a huge 6 car garage. My Lamborghini's were parked outside, along with a new Dodge Ram pick up truck and a Porsche Carrerra GT, which sat next to a Mercedes-Mclaren SLR. Inside the garage was filled with old muscle cars.

After the tour I fell in love with the place and went out to meet the neighbours and invite them to a housewarming party this coming Friday. I went right across the street first where a middle aged couple were tending to their garden. They stopped as I approached and smiled at me. "Hello. I just thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I'm David Allen, I just moved in across the street." I said, holding out my hand.

"Its nice to meet you. We are Sarah and John Hardy." The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you." I repeated. "How long have you lived around here?"

"Oh, about 25 years now? Since Mathew was born… so yes, 25 years."

"So I take it that this is a nice neighbourhood?" I asked.

"Well, it was alright, but the person who owned that house before you was not the nicest person. He was some stock broker. If the kids ever knocked a ball or something over the fence he would flip out and wouldn't return it… things like that." Sarah said.

"Well, you wont have to worry about that. Anyway, I was wondering if you and your family would like to come to a housewarming party on Friday?"

"This Friday?" I nodded. "Well… I think that would be wonderful. Is it alright if we bring our kids?"

"Bring your children, parents, sisters, brothers, anyone you like. There is definitely room." I told them. They smiled at me.

"How kind of you! Yes, I think we will come. I'll just go ring the family and see, if you will just wait a moment." She said. I smiled and nodded. She ran off into the house and John and I talked as she was gone. Soon after she entered the house a group of neighbours came up to me holding a basket.

"Good afternoon!" one of them greeted. A woman of maybe 36 with long blonde hair and a slightly homey figure. "We are the small oaks welcoming committee. We just thought we would welcome you into the neighbourhood." She said.

I smiled and greeted them all warmly. "I had a similar idea. I would love to get to know the neighbourhood, and was wondering if everyone would like to come for a housewarming party I will be throwing on Friday." I told them. They all started mumbling happily to each other. "Of course, all of your families are welcome. Sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, mothers, fathers… Well, you get the idea." I said, shooting my trademark grin at them. A couple of people sighed.

After a bit of conferring the homely woman spoke. "Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say we would be happy to come! We will spread the word to the other neighbours if you would like?" she asked and I smiled warmly at her.

"That would be wonderful…"

"Emma." She said, before going round and introducing everybody. I made sure to shake everyone's hands. After a short while Sarah came back out beaming.

"My family would love to come on Friday David! And again, thank you so much for the invitation!" she said shaking my hand again.

"It's absolutely no problem! Thank you all for accepting!" I replied happily. I heard some light screams in my ear. "Oh, I'm sorry, my daughter just woke up. I have to go. You can come round at whatever time on Friday. Allthough I'd recommend after 4o'clock." I told them "And you can bring swimsuits. There's a lovely pool in the basement if its too cold for the one outside." I added, blushing at how snooty I sounded. "Man that sounded snobby… Anyway, I'll see you all Friday!" I finished after a couple of laughs, running off.

"What a nice young man…" I heard as I left, and I smiled.

The Friday came quickly. I went shopping in the morning using the dodge and came back with coolers full of meat and fish, as well as about 7 crates each of 4 different types of beer and ale, 8 boxes of champagne, 8 boxes of red wine, 7 boxes of white wine, and pretty much the entire spirits shelves of the store for any cocktails people would want. I carried them all through to the bar and put them away and the spirits on the top shelf, making sure there were plenty of glasses and they were all clean. There was a machine similar to the one in glass wash in Hillbark installed at both bars so I shouldn't run low. I made sure the bouncy castle was installed successfully as well as a ball pool and jungle gym, (in other words I played with them). In total about 200 people were coming tonight, all of them from the neighbourhood and their families.

I had 10 bags of charcoal, but doubted I would use half of it, so I kept 4 bags by the barbeque and the rest in the garage. I lit the barbeque at 3 to give it plenty of time to warm up. At 4 people started arriving, so I went out front to greet them. I almost laughed when they stepped through the open gates. Due to the high walls none of them knew about my cars, and with the garage doors open and the rest parked around the drive they all stood there open mouthed. The first to arrive was one of the younger couples at 30, and their 6 year old daughter Heidi, along with their brother Melvin (I felt sorry for the poor bloke) his wife Elaine, and their 16 year old daughter Brooke, and both their mums and dads Paul and Roxanne.

I led them through to the back and told them to help themselves while I greeted everyone. After an hour everyone had arrived and I shut the gates to keep any thieves out or party crashers. I grabbed Danni and went out back to find everyone laughing and having a good time, and I turned the radio on to a local music station before finally getting to the barbeque. I was surprised to find Melvin there already cooking a few steaks, burgers and sausages on one side, and tuna, sardines, halberd and other fish on the other. I thanked him with a smile, quickly grabbing a bottle of beer from the side before taking over. I had sat Danni a short distance away so she wouldn't be breathing in the smoke.

"You have a beautiful daughter." One of the guests, Sarah-Jane, told me. She was about 20, one of the sisters of one of my neighbours.

"I certainly think so, but I'm biased." I told her with a grin. She giggled.

"So where is your wife?" she asked.

"She is no longer with us." I told her with a sad smile.

"Divorced?"

"No, she died at childbirth." I replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!" she exclaimed.

"Its alright. It happened about a year ago. Well, it's a year ago on Sunday." I told her. "March 24th."

"Oh." She said. She stood there for a moment and her eyes grew wide. "Oh!" she yelled louder. "You're that English musician! I had no idea you were _that _David Allen!" she yelled, excitedly." I have all of your albums! My roommate introduced me to them!" everyone had gone quiet.

"Your famous?" they asked, shocked. I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"Only in England." I said. Just as I did the radio commentator spoke up after the song had ended.

"That was going, going, gone, by Jason in the ballpark. I don't know how that song got into our charts, but this next one is a no brainer. This single was released 2 years ago in England, and it's now released over here, hitting number on in our charts. This is David Allen, Standing strong!" I blushed while people listened avidly to it. They got more and more shocked as the song progressed. It was one of my less famous ones in the UK, but we had decided to release it first over here. We would be slowly releasing all my albums as singles, as we had in the UK before going on a tour.

I kept cooking as everyone listened until the end of the song. "That was _you_?!" one of my neighbours asked, shocked and impressed.

"Yeah. I wrote it with my late wife about 2 years ago, just after our honeymoon." I told them.

"You aren't here a week and you have already topped our charts! That was a wonderful song!" another exclaimed. There was silence until one of the men, called Guy, who was about 50 called out, "Yeah, but he aint no Hendrix!" and everyone laughed. He winked at me and I nodded at him in thanks. The first load of food was done by now.

"Anyway, Foods ready!" I called, and people walked up and took a bit. as they were doing this I took a bit of fish off the barbecue, making sure to remove any bones and fed it to her. I didn't notice people still looking at me with shocked gazes, which quickly changed to sweet smiles as I fed a giggling Danni. After I fed her I turned to put more stuff on the barbeque when it happened.

"Dada!" I spun around like a shot and saw Danni giggling with her arms out. "Dada! Dada!" she squeeled. I beamed and picked her up. "Dada!" I felt pride swell up in my chest and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Danni! This is the best day ever!" I whispered, tears of happiness in my eyes. Everyone kept looking on with smiles. I kissed her and spun her around, getting her to giggle. I noticed Sarah-Jane was still standing there and smiled at her. "I don't suppose you could look after my little angel while I put some more food on, could you?" I asked her. She smiled happily.

"Of course!" she told me. I put Danni down on the ground and she crawled around for a bit. after a short while she sat down and looked up at me, pulling at my leg. I quickly finished putting some more meat on the barbeque and smiled down at her, picking her up again and hugging her to me, her pudgy arms around my neck.

"Dada! Smell!" she said, giggling. I tweaked her nose, and she giggled again. I went and sat down, grabbing myself one of the burgers from the barbeque and just mingled for a short while, going back every now and then to check on things. I was getting a bit hot, so I took off my shirt and slipped into the pool before putting Danni in a float and pulling her in with me. Suddenly all of the single girls from ages 16 to 30 were in the pool laughing and playing. A couple came over to look at my tattoos and asked me to explain them. When I told them they al went on about how sweet it was and I kept playing with Danni. I asked one of them to just play with her for a short while and I went and took the next load off the barbeque, telling everyone that it was done.

Again, everyone rushed forward, and I went and took Danni out the pool, thanking some of the girls for looking after her and went over to the bar, getting myself a coke from the tap. I noticed that about a crate was gone from each of the types I had bought, and it was only 6. I was glad there would be enough. The party progressed and soon everyone was pretty tipsy. I was slightly tipsy but made sure to keep sober until Danni went to sleep. When she did I had my earpiece in and was happy she had stopped waking up in the middle of the night, as it meant she would be up until at least 8 the next morning. I grabbed another beer and re-joined the festivities. All of the families allowed their children to drink as long as they were 14. this meant that all the kids under that age were some of the only sober ones. They went home early due to earlier bed times.

A couple of teenage lads seemed to be harassing one of the prettier girls of about 16 in a corner of the yard, which was quite secluded. The girl seemed to be crying and I sighed, getting a sense of deja-vu. I went over just as one reached out to grope her, and caught their wrist. "Daniel, I think you've had too much to drink and you and your friends should go home." I told him sharply. His parents had followed me over seeing the commotion and the girl, Susie had clung to my waist crying.

"What is going on here?" Daniels mother Kathy asked.

"I'm afraid your son and his friends appears to have had too much to drink and where about to try feel up Susie against her will." I told them. Her head shot to her son. She looked absolutely furious.

"You, home, now!" she hissed at him, and he looked down with tears in his eyes, heading home. "And you two! You can both go home as well, and don't think we wont be telling your parents!" she hissed at the other 2 boys, and I hugged Susie to try and calm her down. Soon her parents came over, and she latched onto them instead as I explained what happened. They seemed very pissed off. "Don't worry, I am going to make sure they are _all _severely punished for this!" she told us firmly before walking off.

"Thank you david. Who knows how far they would have tried to go if you hadn't noticed them and stopped them." My expression softened as Susie said this, tears still streaming down her face. I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"See this?" I asked, pointing towards a scar on my torso. "This was from something similar about 6 months ago, only that time they had a gun. You can always count on me if you ever need anything, be it a helping hand, some financial problems or someone to watch your back. I'll be there for all of you." I said, making sure everyone heard me. The party went on, and soon the incident, while not forgotten, no longer had a dampener on it. I finished up the last of the food on the barbeque and had another few burgers and another couple of beers, before going and sitting at the bar.

"So, do you know how to make cocktails, mr famous singer man?" Sarah-Jane asked, coming up to me.

"I certainly do miss sexy fan girl." I replied. She blushed and smiled, obviously confident from the alcohol.

"How about sex on the beach?" she asked, running a hand up my arm.

"Not until I know the girl." I replied winking at her, before turning around and making her one as she giggled. "There you go." I told her, handing it over.

"Thanks. You know I didn't mean actual sex right? I mean, I want to wait until I'm married before I do that with anyone! I haven't even had a first kiss yet because all the boys seem interested in is my body not me." She told me, rambling. I chuckled and placed a finger on her lips.

"You're rambling." I told her. She giggled and blushed again. It was quite cute.

"And your hot!" she replied, and I chuckled.

"So the boys immaturity is the only thing stopping you kissing them?" I asked, the alcohol taking it's own effect on me.

"Yup! They are all really immature, and only want me for…" I put my finger over her mouth again.

"You've already said that." I said, grinning.

"Will… could you… well, will _you _kiss me?" she asked innocently. I looked over, making sure her parents weren't looking and leaned over, kissing her softly in a closed mouth kiss. She pushed her own lips into mine and I pulled back after a moment.

"Like that?" I asked.

"Yes… but my roommate said something about french kissing?" she asked. I nodded and checked again before gesturing her to come around the bar. I pulled her tight against me and leaned down, kissing her again, this time opening my mouth and gently licking her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and I pushed the tip of my tongue in. she moaned and tried to shove hers into my mouth. I pulled back.

"You don't want to shove the whole thing in." I told her softly. "Just do what I do." I told her, leaning in again and kissing her again. She did, almost tentatively and it was much better. She moaned into the kiss and once again applied more pressure. I pulled back after about 30 seconds due to lack of breath and she was breathing heavily.

"wow!" she exclaimed softly. I smiled at her.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Perfect!" she replied, leaning in for another, and I let her. We kissed for another 5 minutes before we re-joined the party. She ran back to her friends, looking at me over her shoulder as she did and I chuckled as they crowded around her excitedly and shot her jealous looks. As the party came to a close I gave everyone a glass of champagne for a toast.

"I'd like to make a toast! First of all, tonight has been absolutely wonderful, apart from one rough patch, and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing it with me. To new friendships!" I called out, and everyone repeated the sentiment taking a drink. "And secondly, I would like to make a toast for something that made this day extra special, to Danni's first words!" I called out, and people chuckled and drank again. I sat down and someone else stood.

"I'd like to thank David for inviting us all this evening! We have all had a wonderful time, and hope he finds happiness in his new home! To david!" there was a repeat of that and I blushed but smiled. Tonight was wonderful.

I was woken up the next day by the buzzer at the gate. I went over to the wall and pressed the button to talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, David?"

"Speaking."

"It's Sarah-Jane. From the party?" she said. I chuckled.

"I definitely remember. Give me a sec and I'll let you in." I told her, pressing the buzzer to open the gates and throwing on a shirt and some shorts. I went to the door and opened it to find her with a nervous grin on her face.

"I… I was wondering if… If maybe you fancied coming the mall with me and my friends?" she asked, gesturing to a car in my drive. The people inside it were looking at my cars in awe. I thought for a second and gestured for them all to come in.

"Well, I'd be happy to join you all, but I have to get washed up first." I told them. They turned their car off and came in. I told them to make themselves at home and quickly went and washed and changed, grabbing Danni and putting her in her baby seat and finally going back downstairs after 15 minutes. I was wearing a tight white vest that showed off my muscles quite well, as well as my tattoo and a pair of faded jeans. "Ok, so you are all going in your car and I'll follow in one of mine?" I asked, thinking of the new 2.4 litre dodge avenger.

"Would I be able to come with you?" Sarah-Jane asked shyly. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, why not." I told her. "So if I meet you guys there?" I asked.

"You know where we're going right?"

"Yeah, I had to grab a few things for Danni the other day." I told them and one of the girls squeeled.

"I cant believe we're going shopping with a superstar!" they said, rushing out the door. I chuckled, used to the whole weird fan girl thing. I led S-J out to my garage and into the yellow car, securing Danni in the back in her seat and gunning the engine. I shot out the garage and to the gate, making sure the other group were out the drive before following them through. It was a 20 minute drive to the mall, and I soon parked and met the others in the foyer.

"So what were you guys planning?"

"Well, we thought of a brunch first." Said one of the guys. He was overweight and was sweating quite a bit.

"Fine by me." I said. "I'm starving."

"Great! Theres a food court over there that do the best pancakes!" another person said, and we headed over. We went up to the counter and ordered.

"Ok, is that together or separate?" they asked. Before anyone could say anything I told them it was together.

"That'll be $31 please." They said, and I handed it over to a few protestations. I just shrugged.

"I'm rich. It doesn't bother me in the least." I told them. "And besides, this means you can buy more clothes or CD's or whatever." I told them and they smiled and thanked me at the thought. I grabbed one of the trays and the other 2 guys grabbed the other 2. We headed over to a booth and I scooted into the middle, between SJ and her friend Charley.

"Oh, dave, I forgot to introduce everyone." SJ realised suddenly and I grinned as she blushed. "Ok, next to you is my room mate Charley. She's the one I told you about last night." She said, blushing more as Charley giggled. "Next to her is Taylor." She was a rather attractive redhead with quite a few freckles. She was cute attractive, not hot attractive. "Next to her is her boyfriend Patrick. We call him patty." He laughed and at my look explained he was from Ireland and had moved over 2 years ago to attend the uni. "Next to him is Rachel." She was a tall girl who was slightly chubby. "And this big softie next to me is Mark." She said.

"Hey." I said with a grin and they all chuckled. We passed out the food and drinks. SJ hadn't gotten anything, but when her stomach growled I shared mine with her. I gave a little bit of pancake with syrup to Danni as well and she giggled, obviously liking the sweet food. I gave her a pancake to herself bit by bit and we talked a bit between bites. When we finished we stood and headed out the food court. "So the music store now?" I asked and they grinned and nodded.

"I want to get a CD that's just been released." Charley said with a cheeky grin. I shrugged and followed them over. I was talking to SJ as we approached and entered the music store, so didn't notice the poster of myself in the window advertising my new CD until someone screamed excitedly.

"Oh my god! It's David Allen!" I looked up like a dear in the headlights as people rushed towards me carrying CD's, posters, and shirts. "Can you sign this for me?" they all asked. I sighed as I was handed a pen and signed their things as the rest of my group slid away and bought their own things. I was about to snap when a little girl of about 5 approached me.

"Hello mr allen!" she said nervously, scuffing her shoe on the floor. I felt my heart melt. "I was… well… i… I lost my mommy, and I was wondering if… maybe you could help me?" she asked. I smiled sweetly and knelt down.

"Whats your name, sweetie?" I asked.

"I'm taylor." She said.

"And whats your mommy's name?"

"Her names mommy." She said sweetly and I chuckled.

"Whats your last name taylor?"

"Montgomery." She said, struggling a bit. I smiled and stood, holding out my hand. I looked over to SJ.

"I'll be right back." I called out and she nodded as I led Taylor outside and to a security desk. "Hello, my names David Allen. I was wondering if you could help me? You see, this young lady seems to have lost her mommy. A Mrs Montgomery. Her name is Taylor." I said, gesturing to the little girl looking up with wide eyes. The security guard looked down and sighed as if annoyed.

"Fifth kid today and it isn't even lunch. I wish people would keep a closer eye on their children…" he grumbled, going over to a microphone. "Could a Mrs Montgomery come to the security desk outside of Live music. Your daughter Taylor is here." He called out, echoing through the mall. Soon after a woman of about 30 ran up and quickly picked up Taylor, hugging her tight and crying.

"Don't you _ever _run off on me again! Do you hear me?! I was so scared!" she cried. She then turned to me and gasped. "You're… you're…"

"David helped me mommy! He brought me here and had the guard person ask for you!" Taylor said. She looked from her daughter to me.

"Thank you so much Mr Allen! You have no idea how scared I was!" she told me. I smiled and gestured to Danni who was sucking her thumb.

"I think I do Mrs Montgomery, and it's Dave." I told her. "Anyway, I had better get back to my friends." I said, walking up and ruffling tailors hair. She screwed up her nose prettily. "No more running off now Taylor. You don't want to scare your mommy." I told her, shooting a grin at the older woman and walking back to the music store. About half way back to the entrance I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, before quickly letting go.

"Thank you!" Taylor said, before running back to her mom. I smiled as I got back in the store and found the others waiting for me.

"Where did you go?" Patrick asked.

"A little girl asked me to help her find her mom." I told him shrugging. SJ and Charley said how sweet it was.

"A regular good Samaritan! Did you hear about the shooting incident 6 months ago?" Charley said, grinning as she explained to the others. SJ walked up and kissed me on the cheek shyly as the others chuckled and she blushed. I grinned and took her hand.

"Is it alright if we head to the music store? I need to pick up some new instruments. Mine were damaged in the flight over." I told them. The all shrugged and nodded. "Some of you will probably want to go into another store. This may take a while." I said as I entered.

"How will it take a while?" they asked as I started looking at the guitars.

"Well, I will have to try out each instrument and make sure it goes well with my voice. Things like that." I said. "And I need pretty much every instrument for the song writing, from violins to flutes, to drums and guitars." They looked a bit shocked and I looked at them sheepishly. "It's not as easy as it looks." I said simply to their disbelief. The others walked off, but SJ latched onto my arm and smiled up at me. I smiled back and she blushed, before I gestured to a sales assistant who was looking at me shocked. He just stood there open mouthed, and soon a man came out of the back smiling at me.

"Mr allen! It's lovely to meet you! How can I help you?" he asked.

"all of my instruments were damaged irreparably on my move over the water, so I am in need of a bit of everything." I told him. His smile widened. "I'd like to start by looking at that Tanglewood." I said. He took it off the wall and handed it to me. I started playing one of my songs and sang a few lines. It was good, but it felt a bit weird. I asked for another one… That one felt better. We went around the store like this for an hour and a half and soon a huge crowd was standing around watching me.

"I don't suppose we could convince you to play something for the crowd before you leave?" he asked me. I smiled softly and nodded, and he handed me the electro acoustic I just bought, all connected, and a microphone. I strummed and realised you could probably hear it throughout the mall. I started playing and the crowd got bigger and bigger. The song I was playing was one I wrote for my sister called growing up young.

"I wrote this song for my baby sister for her birthday a couple of months ago. She kept insisting we treat her like and adult, so I wrote this to convince her why we shouldn't…" I said just before I started singing. They seemed to really enjoy the song and I turned off the equipment and packed away the guitar, which was the one thing I would be carrying home, the rest were all going to be delivered within the next 3 working days. As I left the store more people asked for my autograph and I wrapped an arm around SJ so I wouldn't lose her in the throng. I saw a number of camera's flashing as well as the odd TV crew with someone talking into a microphone as the camera followed us, but ignored it and went to meet the others.

After another couple of hours shopping including clothes for the girls and games for the boys, I invited them back to mine for a movie and dinner, but they all declines saying they had a lot of work to do. I nodded and went out to my car, driving home listening to the radio. "We were lucky enough to get there just as he started, so ladies and gentlemen, I give you a live performance from the hottest young star to hit America, all the way from England singing Growing up young, David Allen!" I recognized it as from the mall a couple of hours earlier. I as quite proud that I sounded just as good live as I did on my CD's and the DJ said as much as the song ended.

"I didn't think he would be, but he is just as good live as he is on his albums! Did you know shortly before he performed that song for us he helped a lost little girl find her mom? So that was Britain's youngest hero superstar! Saver of damsels in distress!"

"What do you mean by that josh? Surely helping a little girl isn't worth calling him a hero. Sweet maybe…" the other DJ said, a woman.

"Ah, you obviously haven't done your homework on this guy Joe. About 6 months ago he took a bullet to the side while preventing a possible rape in order to save not only the poor girl, but the police officers who came to investigate!"

"Okay… so maybe hero does fit. I would love to meet this guy. Have you seen his posters? He's _hot_!" she said. "And the golden boy image just makes him that much better. I think pretty soon American's all over the country will be following this young mans career religiously." I laughed. I was really liking this station. They were hilarious.

The next day was Sunday and as soon as I woke I was in a bittersweet mood. The first thing I did was take out some photo albums of Danni sr and just sit there looking at them until about 8:30 when Danni jr woke up. As soon as she did I closed the book and picked her up, swinging her around to her endless amusement. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Danni… happy birthday to you!" I sang as I swung her. She was clapping her hands and when I stopped and pulled her to my chest.

"Dada! Dada funny!" she said, giggling sweetly. I grinned at her.

"Lets go downstairs shall we? Someone has presents to open…" I told her, leading her down into the kitchen where I had put a stack of presents about 1 meter high in the corner. I put Danni down so she could crawl over and held a video camera to record her first birthday. She sat on the floor and looked at me cutely. "Go open your presents Danni." I told her happily. She looked at me for another second, and I gasped as she tried to stand. She stood using the side of the breakfast bar for support and carefully took a step forward, and another, and before I knew it she was across the room. I was so proud and couldn't stop smiling.

She reached the presents and picked one up, holding it in her hands and sitting down hard. I laughed brightly and she looked at me holding out the present. I walked over and sat facing her, helping her open the presents. I savoured every reaction and just wished my wife could have been here for this. It took 2 hours for Danni to open all the presents. They were mostly teddies and a few cute dresses that I thought would look nice on her. I put her in one of the dresses and took her into the front room. All the while she was grasping a teddy puppy. We sat and watched kids shows all day, only stopping to eat and drink and use the toilet. Danni didn't cry once that day.

When I put her to sleep I smiled down on her, again wishing Danni was with me for this and I went downstairs again to the cinema room with a single glass of Danni's favourite wine. I put in the wedding tape and watched it, from the proposal to the end of the reception, and went to bed with a smile, knowing that wherever she was, she would be looking down and smiling.

I got a call from SJ while I was in the recording studio on Thursday that week. Obviously I couldn't answer it at the time, since I was in the recording booth and I leave my phone in the audio booth with the tech guys so it wouldn't interrupt the recording. I finished for lunch and grabbed it as I was going down to the street so I could stop at a diner for something to eat. Glancing at it I saw I had 4 missed calls from SJ so I rang her back.

"Hey SJ, it's Dave. Whats up?" I asked her.

"Dave, I… I need your help." She said hesitantly.

"What with?"

"Well, theres a roadtrip down to florida next week for my course and my ride just crashed his car." She rushed all this and I struggled to understand.

"Your friends crashed their car so you can't go on the roadtrip?" I asked, and she muttered a yes. "Ok… I don't think I will be able to get off work and take you myself…" I started, and could sense her disappointment over the line. "But I suppose I could insure you on one of my cars for a couple of weeks for this trip." I added.

"Really? No, it's too much! I couldn't…" she said.

"SJ, it's not like I'm going to lend you my lambo or Porsche or something. I have an Audi A4 convertible that you can use. Its one of my cheapest and I never drive it anyway." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. Now why don't you head round the house tonight and I'll set up the insurance?" I suggested.

"Thank you so much! I cant wait to see you again!" she yelled before realising what she said. "I mean… I cant thank you enough for this… yeah…"

"I cant wait to see you again either SJ. Now, I better go. I'm on a lunch break and need to grab something to eat."

"Where are you?"

"I'm near time square."

"Oh… ok. I'll see you tonight then?"

"any time after 6. I'll make dinner." I told her.

"OK. See you then."

"Bye SJ." I finished, hanging up and chuckling. I went to a small deli and sat down to eat, ignoring any stares I was getting and headed back to the studio for more recording. We had managed to get 2 songs done and sorted for the American album that day, making a total of 8. I had done 1 on Monday, 3 on Tuesday, 2 on Wednesday and now, 2 today as well. We were mostly done and the week wasn't even over yet.

I went home happy, stopping at the store to pick up some things for dinner, paying the babysitter, and finally starting on the food. I was going to cook leg of lamb with mashed potatoes, beans, carrots, and gravy. I wasn't a chef or anything, but I enjoyed cooking so had my dad show me how when I was 13. after a half hour the buzzer sounded. "Hey… its SJ…"

"Come on in." I said, pressing the button to open the gates. There was soon a knock on the door and I opened it to find SJ standing there with a shy smile on her face. "Hey." I greeted, with a hug and peck on the cheek, causing her to blush and smile cutely.

"Hey." She replied softly. I let her in and led her to the kitchen were Danni was walking around on the floor, dragging her toy puppy behind her. She fell occasionally onto her bum, but she just got right back up. I smiled at her and went behind the counter.

"Do you want anything to drink? I have wine, alcopops, beer, coke, pepsi, diet coke or pepsi, lemonade… basically, you can have whatever you like." I told her with a grin.

"what are you having?"

"Some red wine." I told her, getting out a glass. "Never used to like the stuff, but it grew on me when I married Danni." I told her with a grin. She smiled shyly back.

"I'll have the same then please." She told me. I grabbed another glass and poured her some. "You know I'm not 21 yet?" she asked me.

"The legal age in Britain is 18. as long as your responsible, your old enough to drink between 18 and 21 in my opinion." I told her shrugging. She giggled as I flashed her another trademark grin.

"So whats for dinner?" she asked me.

"Leg of lamb with mashed potatoes, carrots, green beans, and gravy." I told her and her eyes lit up.

"That sounds delicious!" she told me, smiling brightly.

"You have a wonderful smile." I said after a moment of holding her gaze, and her smile softened as she looked down into an embarrassed one. I pushed her chin up gently and looked her in the eyes. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You really are extremely cute and attractive." I told her and she nodded hesitantly. I grinned, breaking the tension and went back to preparing the potatoes. "So what exactly is this trip for?"

"Well, I'm not sure I told you, but I'm studying to be a chef in NYU, and the trip down to Florida, or more specifically Miami is to go to Gordon ramsays London." She told me happily, obviously excited about the trip.

"He's a good man, Gordon. Just don't let him intimidate you. I may be able to come with after all if you want me to by the way. Apparently they awnted me to do a couple of warm up gigs in one of the states, so I have one at a couple of clubs in Miami." She smiled brightly.

"That would be fantastic! Maybe you could come to the restaurant with us?" she asked. "We will be going pretty much every night until Friday and drive back up on the Saturday. The chefs are apparently going to give us some on the job training." She told me. I smiled at her.

"I don't know about every night, but maybe on the Monday, Wednesday and Friday. My gigs are the Sunday, teusday and Thursday, so I have to drive down on the Saturday." I told her. "Maybe you could come down with me and watch the gig on Sunday?" I suggested. "I have 6 tickets if your friends want to come as well?" she nodded.

"I'd love to." She told me and I grinned at her again.

"Great!" the buzzer went off for the oven just as I finished mashing the potatoes. I took out the lamb and checked it was cooked alright before putting it into a deep dinner bowl, putting the potatoes on one side and the carrots and beans on opposite sides. It didn't look half bad. I then got the gravy in a little silver gravy boat and poured it on generously. I was almost salivating as I looked at it. I sat one of the dished in front of SJ and sat opposite her on the breakfast bar, having picked up Danni and put her in her baby seat with a small bowl of mashed potatoes and baby meat.

Danni had gotten to the stage were she could feed herself, so just leaving the spoon was fine. I had made sure there were no large lumps in the mash so she wouldn't choke on it. I watched as she took her first bite and smiled as she gave me a potato filled smile. I turned back to SJ who was looking with a cute little smile on her own face, and dug in to my food.

"So grand master chef, what do you think?" I asked her when we got about half way through.

"Not bad at all. Although I think you may have used a few too many herbs." She told me, playing along. I grinned.

"Shocking since I didn't use any." I told her with a grin and she blushed and looked down. I sighed, putting my knife and fork down and nudged her chin up again. "I was joking SJ. I used a fair bit of coriander. It is a bit overpowering, I'll agree." I told her and she blushed again.

"I'm sorry. It's just, im not really the best in my class, and some of the others make fun of me about it, so I'm never really sure…" she started. I brushed her cheek gently and she looked at me, a little lost.

"I'm sure you're a fantastic chef. And you _were _right. So no worries. C'mon. lets finish this and watch a movie." I suggested. She nodded and we quickly finished the meal. Afterwards I went and put Danni to bed before refilling mine and SJ's glasses for the third time. We sat and talked for another hour.

"So do you have a lesson tomorrow?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, but not until the afternoon." She replied.

"I have to be in the studio at 10." I told her. "Its harder than it looks."

"What?"

"The music business. People think you go out, sing a few songs, make loads of money and party. It's not. You go in at 10 in the morning to record the same song over and over again until its perfect, and once you've finished recording you have to go on promotional tours, then you have concerts and gigs… it doesn't help that I'm a single father. I hate having to leave Danni behind. Sometimes I bring her with me to the studio, but the sound guys hate it because they're worried about her screaming. And when I'm doing a gig I cant take her with me and have to hire a complete stranger to look after her. It's quite stressful." I told her. She came over and sat on my lap after a few moments hesitation. I reflexively wrapped my arms around her.

"I think you cope wonderfully. And you are a fantastic father for Danni. You work hard to give her the life she has, and you help people you hardly know! I mean, you have insured me on your £30,000 car because my friend crashed his!"

"Well, I do know you a fair bit. I know I quite like you and am really struggling not to kiss you right now." I told her as I leant down towards her lips.

"Who said you had to stop yourself?" she whispered and leant up, kissing me. I moaned into her mouth as I pulled her tighter into me. We sat there and kissed from 10 until midnight. When we pulled away my shirt was off and I had my hands up her top, gently rubbing her back as she rubbed my chest. We were breathing heavily and her lips were puffy and slightly swollen. "I don't want to leave." She whispered sadly. "I had such a good time tonight…" she looked at me and I saw hesitation in her eyes.

"go on." I prompted with a soft smile. She smiled sweetly back. I loved how easily embarrassed she gets.

"Does this mean… we're going out?" she asked me. I looked into her eyes and saw her trying to hide the look of hope. I thought for a second. She really was very interesting, very cute and attractive, driven… she was everything I looked for in a girl, and I really had fun the few times I was with her. I looked at her and nodded.

"Only if you want to." I told her softly. She beamed at me and nodded, excitedly kissing me again. When we finally pulled away again it was 1 o'clock. "Well, it's a bit late to go back now. I have spare rooms you're welcome to use?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded. I led her up to one of the spare rooms and gave her one of my shirts. It reached almost to her knees when she put it on. I smiled as I bid her goodnight and went to bed, promptly going to sleep.

I was woken up at 4 by someone opening my door. I looked up blearily and saw SJ standing there wringing her hands. There was a clap of thunder and she jumped. Without saying anything I held open the covers and she rushed into the bed, wrapping her arms around me. She looked so small and fragile in that moment I felt my heart melt. I pulled the covers over her shoulders and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her head softly before drifting back to sleep.

I was woken up by my alarm at 8 and tiredly got changed into some jeans and a shirt so I was ready for work. It had taken some manoeuvring and reluctance to disentangle myself from SJ without waking her up, and I wrote a short note, putting it on her pillow. I was taking Danni in with me today so I took her with me, leaving the spare key on the side next to the door.

When SJ woke up she would find the letter on the pillow with a rose taken from the front garden, that said;

_Hey, sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. I wish I was, but I had to go to work. Anyway, the keys for the audi are on the side by the door, as well as a spare key to the house. There is a buzzer on the dashboard of the car to open and close the gates, and plenty of food in the kitchen for breakfast. Hope you have a good day. Love, Dave. P.s. I hope you enjoy the rose._

I got a call at lunch and saw it was SJ, so I answered quickly.

"Hey."

"Hey. Thank you for the rose! It was beautiful!" she told me, obviously having only just woken up.

"It was no problem. I just hope you can get to your lesson on time." I told her. There was a pause and a squeal and I heard something fall on the floor. I assumed it was SJ and chuckled.

"I have to go! I'll come by later to drop off the audi! Thank you so much! See you later."

"Later hun. Have fun." I told her, chuckling at the lame rhyme. We did another 4 songs that day, finishing the album in time for the trip to florida. I got home and made sure I was all packed and everything was ready for the trip. I had a single suitcase full of clothes, a suitcase full of leads and my microphone, I had a stool, 4 big speakers, a sound board, my guitar, my amp, and my capo. That was everything. I also left enough room for anything SJ would be bringing.

She arrived at 6 again and let herself in, walking up and hugging me as she entered, going to hand the spare key back and the audi key. I told her to keep them for now. She was welcome to use my house, since I trusted her not to do anything stupid if I ever wasn't there and she was, and she would need the audi for tomorrow, when we would be driving down to Florida with her friends. She would be taking 3 of them and I would be taking the other one. She had her suitcases already in the car, and we would just need to stop and pick up her friends in the morning before setting off. She was going to stay here again tonight.

SJ decided she would cook tonight, and made a wonderful meal of scallops, salmon steak, and crème Brule for desert. We talked again until 8 before having another long make out session. It wasn't the stereotypical rip each others clothes off, suck each others faces off kind of session, but a rather gentle, passionate one. We pulled apart at 11 and headed to bed. Again, SJ headed to the spare room and I went to mine. I missed the warmth of someone next to me. After half an hour of tossing and turning there was a knock on my door and it opened gently.

"I can't get to sleep… can i…" I happily held up the covers and she smiled before walking over and slipping under them, resting her hand on my chest again. We kissed for another half hour, by the end of which SJ was down to just her underwear. When she realised she blushed and buried herself in the covers. I wrapped and arm around her shoulders, having thoroughly enjoyed the kissing, and we went to sleep.

We woke up at the same time on the Saturday and we got ready slowly. We got into the cars at 7:30 and drove for 15 minutes before arriving at the halls. SJ's roommates were all waiting tiredly. I would be taking Patrick and SJ was taking the rest in the A4. it was a miserable day with heavy rain, and we drove for hours on end, stopping occasionally to go the toilet or for lunch. We arrived in Miami at 3 in the morning, all of us tired. We were all staying in the same hotel, a 3 star called the garstang. It wasn't terrible, but it definitely wasn't the best I had stayed in.

We went to the reception and grabbed our room keys before trudging to the lift. They all got off on the third floor and I gave SJ a tired kiss as I went up to the penthouse suite. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The concert the next day was a huge success. SJ and her friends had a great time, as did everyone in the audience, and I signed a hell of a lot of autographs before finally being able to leave early the next morning. The others had to be up and out by 8 to get to the restaurant for their special training, so I didn't get to see SJ that day. Instead we went out on the Wednesday morning, and in the afternoon I went back to the hard rock café (the bar I was playing at in Miami) to set up again. The rest of the week passed much the same way. I went for dinner on the Friday night at the restaurant and absolutely loved my meal of scallops, beef, and meringue. I headed back to the hotel and slept until 7 the next morning.

We all met downstairs at 7:30 and got into the cars for the drive back up. We made better time this time, arriving at 11pm. We dropped them off at their dorm and SJ came round to stay at mine again. We slept together again, obviously with no sex or anything, just enjoying the feeling of holding each other again.

SJ and I spent a lot of time together over the next 3 months and grew closer and closer. I wouldn't quite say I loved her yet, but I would say it wasn't far off. Danni and her seemed to adore each other, although Danni was still a Daddy's girl. As it approached my birthday I was on top of the world. I had a wonderful daughter, a beautiful girlfriend (we had had a few arguments already, but nothing too major. She just seemed to get jelous of my success every now and again) and my career was booming, with my songs at the top of the charts in almost every state. The only downside was I had a long tour coming up across America. It would last 4 months going from state to state.

Today was the day I broke the new to SJ.

"Hun?" I started, as she was cooking dinner. She hmmed to show she was listening. "I've got some bad news." She looked up here. "I have a tour coming up… its… its 4 months." I told her. She scowled and looked down, stirring the sauce with much more aggression. "Hun?"

"What?!" she yelled at me. My face went blank. Its what happened when I was feeling hurt.

"what is with you?!" I yelled. "One minute you're the girl im growing to love and the next you're this insanely jealous woman who can't seem to stand my success!"

"What is wrong with _me_?!" she yelled right back, throwing down the pan. "Look at me, im a superstar, I can do whatever I want because I am fucking rich!"

"Shut up! Don't you dare use that type of language in front of Danni!" I yelled back. Danni was crying in the corner and I went and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept crying into my shoulder.

"I don't give a flying fuck about Danni!" as soon as she had said that her face took on a shocked look. "I didn't mean that! I love you both! You know that!" she said, pleadingly, reaching out to me. I took a step back, avoiding her reach.

"Get out." I hissed dangerously.

"Dave, I…"

"I said, get out. Now!" I yelled.

"Please! I didn't mean it! I love you!" she cried.

"Now!" I screamed back and she fled out the door. I immediately softened my expression as I heard Danni's sobs. "Shhh care bear… It's alright… everythings alright." I told her, bobbing her up and down.

"Aunty Sarah gone?" she asked through her sobs. I nodded at her.

"Aunty Sarah's gone." She cried a bit harder.

"Aunty Sarah bad! Make daddy angry!" she cried.

"Its alright care bear. She wont be coming back." I told her, trying to quench my own sadness. There was a knock on the door and I went to answer, Danni still sobbing in my arms. I opened the door and standing there were Sarah-Jane's parents.

"How dare you kick our daughter out! She has done nothing but care for both you and your daughter since you met!" her mother yelled, slapping me. My blank expression slipped back on.

"I dare because she quite clearly stated she didn't care about myself or Danni when I told her not to swear in front of her! I _dare _because I cannot live while worrying about whether my girlfriend is jealous enough to do something stupid! I _dare _because your daughter was in _my _house and was yelling at _me _because of my job! That's how I _dare_!" I told them in a dangerous tone. They took a step back during my rant as I kept rocking Danni. "Tell your daughter she can pick up her things tomorrow. They will all be packed and ready at the gates at 10am. Apart from then I never want to see her again." I told them turning and closing the door behind me.

I went upstairs and sat Danni on the bed as I went around packing SJ's things into a couple of suitcases. She had only just moved in, so there were only clothes here at the moment. I went and put them in the hall before going and preparing dinner for both me and Danni. It was a bad end to an otherwise wonderful day.

On my 24th birthday the tour started. It was good to get away for those 4 months and secure a solid fan base in the US. I was now able to head back to Europe if I so wished. My tour ended a couple of days before Sophie's birthday, so I decided to surprise them and fly over to see them. None of them knew I was coming and they thought I was still in America. I didn't stay at the Hillbark this time, instead choosing an inn down the road from my parents house, not even 5 minutes in the opposite direction. I had a special gift for Danni in that I was going to be a special guest in the X-factor and sophie was allowed to come with me and meet everyone, and stand on stage with me while I sang.

On the day of her birthday I walked out of the hotel, enjoying the feel of being home after so long. No matter where I lived I would always think of greasby as home. I walked to my parents house, 15 minutes by foot, with a large gift and Danni in my arms. I got a number of funny looks as I walked down the street. When I reached my parents house I took out my spare key and opened the door. I noticed them in the kitchen and that they hadn't noticed me, and Sophie was doing the traditional treasure hunts for presents. She had apparently just reached the end. I spoke up.

"Look to the door, and you might find, your favourite brother, niece, and a present." She looked at me and laughed in delight.

"Davey!" she yelled, running up and wrapping her arms around my waist. She looked at the big present in my arms. "Is that mine?" she asked. I nodded and handed it to her.

"Happy birthday sis." I told her as she ripped off the paper. Inside was the newest game system in the world, the wii 10. it was surprisingly advanced, considering it was not long since the wii itself had come out. It was very similar, only instead of a controller it had a suit you wore that sensed your every move. It had all the controllers, from little swords and bows to sports equipment like tennis rackets. There was a multidirectional treadmill so the player could run without actually moving as well. She loved it. After opening it she hugged me tight followed by my parents.

I set it up, and they all hugged me and Danni. I sat and talked to my parents, all the while watching both Sophie and Danni. Sophie was playing a medieval game similar to oblivion only much more advanced. She swung her sword around, getting hit a few times. The great thing about the suit and equipment was that not only did it sense movement, it restricted it to make everything that much more realistic. So whenever Sophie blocked someone elses sword it provided resistance equal to the strength setting. It was constantly reading her body to calculate her strength, speed, and everything else. I had one myself, but never really have any time to play it.

Around lunch time my aunty Carolyn, uncle graham, and my cousin Becka arrived. Apparently adam was swamped with work. Becka was now 19. she was growing into quite an attractive girl, but seemed to use way too much fake tan. We joked about how she'd been tangoed and she just scowled playfully. I think the family, or what was left of it after my grandparents passing almost 5 years ago, was much closer since I had become famous. There were times when I felt almost like an outsider because the rest of them were so close, but every time that started happening I was dragged off to play with Sophie. It was during dinner that I invited everyone down to London to see the live show a week from Saturday for the new X-factor contestants.

They were all quite excited, especially when I told them it would be all expenses paid, my treat, at a 5 star hotel, with limousines and champagne, and whatever they wanted.

I went down to London on the Monday, taking Sophie and Danni with me as it was a 2 week school holiday for Sophie. On the Monday I walked in to the studio where they all rehearsed. I remembered the last time I was here and smiled sadly. When I walked in I was met with simon. We shared a manly hug.

"David! How are you? I haven't seen you since… well, since Danni passed away." He told me. "This must be little Danni!" he said, taking her from me. I had been meaning to ask simon to be her godfather, but never really had the chance.

"I'm good! I mean, its hard being back here, and just weird without Danni around, but I've got my 2 little angels. This is my sister Sophie. Shes a huge fan of the show." I told him. Sophie hid behind me nervously. Simon held out his hand and she took it gently.

"Hello sophie! David has told me so much about you!" he said.

"He has?" she asked, curiously.

"Oh yes. All about how his little princess loves singing and wants to be just like her brother someday!" simon said, and Sophie blushed again.

"Anyway, before we get on with this, I have something I've been meaning to ask you since Danni was born. Danni sr and I had talked about it before she passed, and we would love it if you were Danni's godfather." I told him. He smiled brightly.

"I would love to." He told me. He then handed Danni back to me. "Now, I think it's time to go and introduce you to the contestants." He led me to the top of a flight of stairs and told me to wait until he introduces me. He went downstairs and I lost sight of him, but heard the murmuring die down. "Ok guys and gals. We have a special treat for this week. This week will be dedicated to one of our finest ever X-factor winners. He hasn't stepped foot in this studio in a long time, and he has his daughter and his sister with him. So be nice and no foul language. Give a big round of applause for David Allen!" he said, and I heard the applause start as I led my sister down the stairs.

When I arrived at the bottom there were about 15 people there waiting. Some of the girls were a bit flushed and muttering to each other, and the guys were talking excitedly. "Hey. I'm looking foreward to working with each and every one of you this week, and hope your as excited as I am. I can't wait to start!" I told them, smiling.

"Ok, the first person or people to rehearse with Dave here are G20. the rest of you, back to practicing." Simon said. Everyone filed out, and he gave my shoulder a squeeze as he left. I grinned thankful for his show of support, and I sat Sophie at the side with Danni. G20 was a boy group. They were all of an athletic build, and slightly shorter than me. Then again, I was almost 6 foot now.

"ok, so why don't we start by you telling me what song you'll be singing?" I asked them. The 5 of them all told me as one that they would be singing gone with the wind. It was from my x-factor album, the year after I won. It was all about being thankful for winning but sorry for everyone that lost for me to win. "That is a great song. Why don't we start and I'll see if I can find anything to improve upon?" I asked them. They all nodded and the piano started. As they sang they sang it well, but there was one thing that was bugging me. They came to the end of the song.

"So, what did you think?" asked one of them, obviously quite camp.

"Well, I think you all sang it really well, and the harmony was wonderful. There were a few times when you seemed to struggle with the notes, and you need to remember to just relax and let it flow, don't force it." I demonstrated by singing the part in question. "See what I mean? And most importantly, you have to feel the song. You can sing absolutely perfectly, not a note out of place, but it wont be a success if its obvious you don't understand what your singing about. You have to truly think of the people who have fallen to get you where you are right here, right now. Think of them, and feel sorry for them. Think of how sad they must have been to be eliminated. Now try it again." I told them. They were all nodding throughout my little speech, understanding exactly what I was trying to say. They sang it again, and they still struggled with a few notes, but you could get a slight feel of them being sorry.

"That was much better! You still have a few notes were you seem to be struggling, but I was starting to get that you were feeling the song. If you keep at it it will be absolutely wonderful on Saturday." I told them. I shook their hands and they filed out. They were soon replaced by a girl group. "Hey." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey." They replied. I was just about to speak when one of the girls spoke again. "Can I just say, for all of us that we are so happy to meet you! we have fancied you since you came on this competition! You're the reason we decided to come on!" she said. I was quite flattered.

"That is really sweet of you to say." I told them, smiling. "Thank you." I went and hugged them. Sophie was giggling and I turned to her when I left the hug. "And what is so funny Sophie?" I asked mock serious. She giggled.

"nothing. Just the fact your such a flirt." She said innocently. I mock glared at her and the girls behind me sniggered. There were only 3 in this group, making the remaining numbers down to 8. I turned back to the girls and they were all much more relaxed and smiling.

"Anyway, ignoring my sister. What song are you all going to sing?" I asked them, curiously.

"We are going to sing growing old young." They said, shooting sophie sweet smiles. She giggled.

"You know you have just made her day?" I asked them bemused. "You are her favourite and you're singing her special song." I told them. The laughed. "Anyway, lets hear it." I told them. The pianist started playing and they sang the song without a note out of place. I was quite amazed. "Okay, from the little I've seen of this competition I didn't expect you to be able to sing _that _song perfect." They seemed a bit upset by that. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that Jonathan seemed to always choose the easy songs for you, and as well as that is one of my most difficult songs. Im shocked he chose it and you can do it as well as if not better than myself. Sophie here will probably say better." I said, looking at her. She shook her head no.

"Big brothers the best!" she told the girls. The giggled.

"Thanks Soph. Anyway, id didn't mean it as an insult, and I'm going to stop rambling now. All you need to do is show you understand the song. This song is hard to put a single emotion into. Its nostalgic and happy. You are telling people not to grow up too fast." I told them. "I'll sing it through. Tell me what you feel coming from me." I told them, and the piano started. I looked at them as I sang, and when I finished they had happy tears in their eyes. "Do you see what I mean?" they nodded. "Okay, now one more time." They sang it, this time conveying the feeling. "That was 10 times better. And it wasn't because you sang it better, but you made me feel it. I cant wait to see how you do in the rest of this competition." I told them. We had another group hug and they left through the door, replaced by a woman.

"Hi, im Angel. I'm 24." She said, walking over and shaking my hand. I was quite amused at this introduction.

"Hi, I'm dave, I'm also 24." I told her. She blushed at my amusement and went to apologise for being so formal, but I brushed it off. "Don't worry about it. You're nervous. Allthough you shouldn't be. As those 2 will tell you im just a big teddy bear."

"its true." Sophie said, nodding sagely. Angel giggled.

"Anyway, what are you going to be singing?" I asked her.

"I… I'm going to be singing Forever and Always." She told me. I got a sad smile at the thought of that song. I always did, even if it was one of my favourites.

"Go ahead then." I said, sitting down. This time she had the opposite problem of the other 2. "I really felt the emotions in that song. Would it be fair of me to say you had lost someone recently?" I asked her. She nodded, crying a bit.

"My mum passed away recently from cancer." She told me, trying not to cry. I walked up and hugged her, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Its alright. Its alright. They are always with us. That's what this song is about. We never lose the ones we love and they'll always be there. Forever and Always." I told her. After a couple more minutes of just consoling her we got back to the song. "Anyway, I really felt the emotion in the song, and I loved that, but you're letting it effect your singing too much. Emotion is good, emotion makes the song, but you have to sing through. You know why I wrote that song?" I asked. She nodded.

"You wrote it for your wife after your honeymoon." I nodded with a sad smile.

"Exactly. Every time I sing that song it reminds me that I have lost my soulmate. I have lost the one person who has made me feel complete. Very few people seem to compare, and when one does something happens that ruins it. Every time I sing that song I get very emotional, I cry, and I have to sing through the pain. _You _have to sing through the pain now, because I don't want you out of this competition. You have such raw talent, you just need to train it." I told her, hugging her again. "One more quick try?" I asked and she nodded trying again. This time you got all the emotion, but there was a look to her that showed she wasn't going to let it bring her down. She would beat it. I smiled as she left, giving her my number and telling her if she ever needed someone to talk to, call me. She seemed shocked as she left, and the next person came in.

The day went along the same lines, and at the end I went for dinner with simon, Sophie and Danni.

"The contestants all loved you." He told me with a grin.

"They are wonderful contestants. Although that Angel was something special. You did a good thing giving her that song. Does she know that I'm going to be singing it at the end of the night?" I asked him. He shook his head negatively. "Well, it should be interesting. I'm still not entirely sure she will be able to get through the entire song." I told him.

"I know, but there isn't really much I can do. We chose the song right after the show and she won't let me choose anything different. Whatever you said to her definitely seemed to make her determined." He told me. "And giving her your number has given her a huge crush." He added with a grin. I shrugged.

"I know how much I needed someone after Danni passed. I just didn't want her to be alone like I was." I told him. He looked a bit sad at that.

"I'm sorry Dave. I really should have been there for you and Danni." He said. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"She was your friend to. You were just as upset. I understand." I told him. It was good to hang out with him again. We had talked occasionally since Danni died, but never met face to face again. We talked about what we'd been up to, I told him all about America and SJ, and he told me how he had been following me in America and how I was doing. He congratulated me on doing something not many people had managed.

We ended dinner on a high note and I took the girls back to the hotel, making sure everything was alright, and we all headed to bed.

The family joined us on the Friday afternoon and we all laughed and had a good time until Saturday night arrived. I got to the studio for 5 o'clock to go through makeup and costume, and spent a fair bit of time in my trailer. As I was sitting there an hour before the show I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"David? It's Angel. Are you free to talk?" she asked. She sounded like she was crying.

"Sure. Where are you?"

"I'm in my dressing room." She told me. I got out my trailer and quickly went to her dressing room. When I entered she jumped up and hugged me. "I can't do it." She cried.

"Shh, calm down. Whats wrong?" I asked, trying to soothe her.

"I can't do it. I thought I could, but I cant! I don't know what I can do! I really don't want to lose the competition!" she told me. I thought about it and realised these were extreme circumstances.

"Wait here for 2 minutes." I told her, walking outside and quickly finding simon. "Remember what we said about Angel and if she could sing tonight?" I asked him. He nodded and I shook my head. "I don't think she can. I'm going to convince her to go out, but I need you to talk to the directors, and if she freezes up or cant sing for whatever reason I want her to be exempt from elimination."

"Dave, I don't know if I can."

"Simon, you pretty much own this show. You know its extreme circumstances! Her mum only died on Sunday! The funeral was yesterday! You have to let the poor girl have a break! Only this week. After this week there will be no excuses and get her back on the stage. If she does freeze up, she cant be eliminated." I told him. He nodded hesitantly.

"I'll see what I can do." He told me, taking out his phone and walking off. I went back to angels dressing room.

"OK, I just talked to simon to try and sort something out, but I want you to go out on that stage and try. For her. She wouldn't want you to give up. She would want you to go out and sing your heart out. You can do it. I heard you. And I have a plan if you cant. Don't worry, just get on that stage and try." I told her. She nodded hesitantly.

"5 minutes until showtime." Someone called out and there was a knock on her changing room door. "Ready Angel?" one of the staff asked. She called out a quiet yes and stood. I walked with her to the stage, and stood by the sound guy as she walked on, ready to begin the show.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…" they gestured 2 and 1 and the music started for the show. I heard the introduction for angel, as well as what I said to her during rehearsal monday. There were a lot of sympathetic noises from the crowd when they heard about her nan, and they didn't mention what would happen if she couldn't do it.

"So now, live in front of the English audience, Angel Mathews!" the commentator called. The music started and I saw on a big screen she was standing there crying, the microphone loosely at her side. the intro ended and started again when she didn't raise her mic. The audience started to whisper and I gestured urgently to the sound guy to give me a microphone. There was a scramble and he gave me one just before the intro finished a second time. I stepped out just as angel started to run back towards me. There were applause and I started to sing, halting her in her tracks.

"As I look into her eyes at night,

I wonder what I did.

I wonder who has blessed me so,

To have the girl I'm with." There was a brief interlude that had been added, and I walked up to angel, hugging her softly and whispering some encouragement into her ear. She raised the microphone hesitantly and we sang together.

"and she'll be with me,

forever and always,

she'll dance with me,

till our souls are no more.

She'll walk with me,

Forever and a day,

To me she'll always be…

Forever and always." We walked hand in hand in front of the judges, both of us crying slightly, as I tried to support angel.

"And I think about those days gone by,

I laugh at our mistakes.

And I think about the times you cried,

And at those times I couldn't live." Angel sang this bit on her own.

"but she'll be with me,

forever and always,

she dance with me,

till our souls are no more,

she'll walk with me,

forever and a day,

to me she'll always be,

forever and always." We ended the song there for her and the audience roared in approval. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she turned to face the judges. The host came up as the judges started talking. First was a new guy, Jonathan Martin, who owned a record company in Ireland, then there was simon, enough said, and finally there was Sarah Andrews, a girl who won the x-factor the year after me.

Sarah went first. She had tears in her eyes. "Angel, I know that didn't go as planned. You were nervouse, and so sad you couldn't even start the song. David, I really want to thank you for helping her out. You are one wonderful guy and deserve your golden boy reputation." She told me. "But once you picked it up Angel, you sang with such emotion, such power, that it is one of my favourite performances all year. Well done." She said. The crowd cheered and we moved on to simon.

"I have a confession to make to you. Before the show Dave there came up to me telling me he wasn't sure if you could do it. He thought that the preassure was too much too close, and made sure that if you were unable to sing it would not have effected you, and we managed to convince the producers that there were extreme circumstances. Luckily you did get through and it was one of the most emotional performances we have ever had on the show. Dave seems to have taken you under his wing, and you should be very proud to know you have a friend like him watching over you." Simon told her. The audience roared and she looked at me in disbelief. I just smiled at her and shrugged.

"I didn't like it." Jonathan said, much to everyones displeasure. "I thought that the only reason it was good was because David carried you. If he hadn't come out you would have ran off that stage crying like a baby." I was pissed and it was obvious. You could hear the audience go quite as they realised just how pissed I was.

"I don't care what your self viewed ego is, but that is crossing the line you arrogant little prick! Carried her? She needed a friend, and I am there to help, just as I would with any of the contestants. She has had an extremely hard time recently, and I am impressed that she has coped, let alone able to come out and sing tonight. You may think I carried her, but if she wasn't every bit as good as I know she is the performance would have been rubbish no matter how I sang, so take your comments and shove them!" I told him. As soon as I finished the audience applauded and cheered like crazy. Jonathan looked furious.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I will ruin you!" he yelled at me, face red and a vein throbbing in his neck. Simon stood up, furious.

"No Jonathan, how dare you! We never make it personal. We criticize a performance, and we do so constructively. You have overstepped the line and I will make sure that by the end of the night _you _are the one who is ruined." Simon told him. The man stood in a fit of rage and ran at me, causing the audience to gasp. I pushed Angel out the way and took a blow to the stomach as security ran on. I ignored it as best as I could as he was restrained and dragged out.

After a few minutes to catch my breath simon spoke up. "David, I would be honoured if you would join us as a judge tonight, and possibly the rest of the competition." He asked.

"I would love to simon." I told him with a grin and I walked up and sat on the chair.

"So, after that eventful commentary…" the commentator said, quite shocked. "Angel, how are you feeling about everything?"

"Dave, I want to thank you so much! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to stay on the stage tonight, and to sing next to you was every girls dream come true. I am so sorry you got injured for it." She said crying. I stood and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"Ok, I think we had better take a break. Please don't turn over, we will be back shortly with G20!" the music played us out and there was a rush as everyone made sure I was alright. I brushed them all off and concentrated on comforting angel. She was calm enough shortly that she could go back to the interview room, and the next act came on as well. I went back to my seat and watched the rest of the show, making a few minor criticisms at the end of each performance. The 2 up for elimination were Mark, the guy who had been my room mate all those years ago, and Jason, a guy of about 17. They were both good singers, and I listened as they sang their elimination songs. They chose Come for me, and standing tall respectively.

It was a close call. Simon voted for Mark, Sarah went Jason, and it was left to me. "You don't make this easy for me do you?" I asked them and there was a laugh. "I mean, I am only a stand in. anyway, I thought both performances were very good. Both had a few rough patches, but they were hardly noticeable. Probably the only reason I noticed was that they are my songs. I really don't want to choose between the 2 of you, as you are both wonderful singers and wonderful people. Unfortunately I have to. My vote… My vote goes to Jason." I said. Mark looked devastated and I felt terrible. As the show came to a close I leant over to the other 2. "Simon, I want to thank you for the offer, but I don't know how you can do this. How Danni could do this. I can't. I'm going to have to say no to being a judge." I told him. He looked a bit sad about it but nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well, you're always welcome back to watch or whatever. I hope to see you again soon and it doesn't take almost a year and a half this time." He said shaking his hands. I chuckled.

"You have my number. I'll give you a ring sometime." I told him. "Sarah, it was lovely meeting you. You are a wonderful person, and you should keep trying with your music." I told her. She smiled and blushed prettily.

"Thanks." She said, looking down and away with a blush. Simon chuckled, and I shot him a bemused look before leaving to find the contestants. I found them all in the interview room still.

"Guys, I wanted to congratulate you all on your wonderful performances. I had a wonderful time tonight, apart from one bit, and hope that you all have wonderful careers in the future. You all have my number, and if you need advice just call. It was wonderful to meet you all. Angel? Just one quick word in private?" I asked and she nodded. I led her over to a secluded area. "I just wanted to tell you how proud I was of you tonight. You didn't let it defeat you and you sang wonderfully. Never let anyone tell you you can't do something, because tonight you proved you can." I told her, squeezing her arm before walking away.

The next 2 days passed quickly and my family headed back up north. I figured I had one more thing I had to do before I left. I got out my phone and called Lindsey, but apparently the phone wasn't on. I made my way to the tattoo shop instead. Inside I found Louis and a couple of new faces.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" Louis asked. I heard a crash from the back of the shop and suddenly was knocked over by a blonde blur.

"Dave! It's so good to see you again!" she told me. "How are you? How was your tour?" she asked.

"Hey louis. I just came to catch up with Lindsey if that's alright?" I asked him.

"Good thing she doesn't have anyone today." He said, nodding. I thanked him and led her out.

"So you're still at the shop?" she nodded.

"I keep trying to leave, but every time I think I have enough money taxes take it." She told me sadly.

"No new tattoos?"

"No, just the one you gave me." We went on like that for a while and she took me back to her apartment after walking around and just catching up. Inside was the brunette I saved that day at the club. She thanked me over and over, saying how I didn't give her the chance to last time. We had a fun day just catching up, and they were quite upset when I told them I was heading back to the states. I left at 7 to get back to my hotel and pack. It was a long flight.

When I got home after being away for 4 and a half months I found everything in top shape apart from one thing. The door was wide open. I went to one of the neighbours houses and asked if they could look after Danni for a few minutes. They agreed, wondering what I was doing and I entered the house hesitantly. As soon as I entered the door closed. I spun around to find Jonathan pointing a gun at me. "Hello David." He said.

"Jonathan." I replied, inclining my head at him, hiding my nerves. I surreptitiously dialled 911 on my phone. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to kill you, David Allen." He said, with a demented laugh. "You have ruined my life, now I am going to take yours. Where is that beautiful little daughter of yours?"

"Back in England with my parents." I lied. He shrugged.

"No matter. I can always get her later." I saw police cars pulling up outside the house and a flurry of activity. "Now, I am going to get revenge. Thanks to you my career is over, my wife has left me, and my parents have disowned me. I have nothing and its all your fault!" he screamed. The door burst open, and just as it did there was a bang. I fell over, blood gushing from my chest. They restrained Jonathan and I was quickly rushed into an ambulance. The longer I was conscious the harder it was to breath. I saw the neighbours handing Danni over to the police and I struggled to stay alive for her.

"I need a lawyer at the hospital. And call simon cowell, my parents, and Mr and mrs minogue." I gasped. Danni was brought into the ambulance with me, crying.

"Daddy? Daddy! Don't go Daddy! Please! I love you!" she started screaming. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here baby. I love you. Forever and always. I'll always love you." I told her, feeling myself about to black out. "I want her to go to my parents." I gasped out. "Everything I own is hers." I added as I was about to black out, before finally succumbing. I woke up in the hospital, a large group of people surrounding me crying. It seemed that the halls were filled to the brim. Danni was lying next to me on one side, sophie on the other, and mine and Danni's parents on either side of the bed. Kylie and simon were stood at the end as Danni's god parents. "Hey." I rasped out, very weak.

"Your awake!" my mum yelled, quickly pressing a button setting off sirens in the ward. Doctors immediately rushed in and started checking my pulse and blood preassure. "Oh my baby boy!" she cried, inconsolable. My dad pulled her into his chest looking grim.

"Daddy?" Danni said. I looked down and hugged her. "The doctors say you aren't going to make it. Make what?" she asked. It was the longest I ever heard her speak. I never thought Danni speaking could make me feel like the lowest of the low. I looked at the doctor with tears in my eyes. The shook their head sadly, and I knew I was going to die.

"It means I wont be here for long baby." I said, a sob breaking through. "I love you so much. I love you _all _so much. Is my lawyer here?" I asked. A man in a tailoured suit stepped foreward.

"Hello David."

"Greg, I want you to draw up some documents. I want Danni to inherit everything, apart from the cars which are to be split evenly between my dad and mr minogue. I want everyone in this room to have £2,000,000. I want my mum and dad to have my house here in America to do with as they please. I want Danni…" my voice broke as I rushed to get this out. "Danni to go to Kylie. My parents, your parents and simon are all allowed to see her whenever they want." I told her. She nodded crying. Greg made a number of notes. He ran off and soon returned with forms as I just held Danni and Sophie.

"you two have no idea how much I love you both. Danni, your mother and I love you. We always will, and we'll be looking down on you from above. I love you my care bear." I told them, feeling myself fade again. Greg ran in with a contract and a pen. I signed as quickly as I could and felt my heart stop. It was the most curious feeling in the world, feeling your own heart stop. It beat slower and slower until eventually… I was no more.

I woke up in a room that looked exactly the same as the one in my house. I was surrounded by my grandparents. Both granddads and nans. And there, dabbing my head with a damp cloth was Danni. Only she looked to be 25. "Danni?" I asked.

"Hey love. I didn't expect to see you so soon." She told me sadly. "I just wish one of us could be there for Danni jr as she grows up." She told me. We held each other and cried, thinking of how Danni wouldn't know her parents. "You were doing a wonderful job love, and I'm sorry you never found another woman."

"I told you, you are the only woman for me. I love you so much!" I told her.

20 years later Danni and I were standing at the back of a crowded garden. It was Hillbark, the wedding taking place in the gazebo. We were watching, arm around each other as the wedding took place. "Do you, Danielle Lucy Allen take Lance Mathews hand in holy matrimony, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." We watched as our daughter kissed her new husband. As everyone filed away we went up and hugged her, not that she knew. She looked out over the hills with tears in her eyes.

"I miss you daddy. I wish you were here, to protect me like you always did. I love you so much." She said to the sky before walking off with her new husband. Danni and I smiled sadly.

"I miss you too, Care bear." I whispered, slowly fading back above. "Forever and always."


End file.
